


Wait along

by aurorlaura



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorlaura/pseuds/aurorlaura
Summary: Jimmy Perez investigates a series of homophobic attacks while sorting out his and Duncan's co-existence. Various original characters pass through including a hound and some otters. There's some light day hiking, Lerwick Tesco, hints at alcohol problems, a bit of Alice Brooks, visits to Fair Isle and to The Lounge, and the return to Shetland of both Cassie and her half brother. Sandy's let off and Rhona's a hero. Tosh is dependable.





	1. Wait along Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from the song ‘Don’t forsake me oh my darling’ which in series 5 Duncan says he’s going to sing as Jimmy rides off with Alice. Crap song, but great comment from Duncan. That’s the programme makers playing with us there - slashing this pairing long before we did. ‘I want a divorce!’
> 
> For Editsofmyfaves who posted a terrific Jimmy & Duncan video on Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSYKbpvzy9k&t=1s
> 
> Many thanks to Fiona and Kai for the beta help :)

Wait along Pt 1

Sergeant Billy McCabe had a new dog, and all at Lerwick Police Station were fussing over her. In the middle of the open plan office, Detective Sergeant Alison McIntosh knelt on the floor and fluffed up the dog’s ears, while Detective Constable Sandy Wilson scratched her back, and called her a ‘good girl’.

Into this scene, Detective Inspector Jimmy Perez arrived swearing, the collar of his peacoat turned up and his hair wet.

‘Filthy dreich day out there. I’m not leaving the office again,’ he huffed, ‘Tosh, any murders and you’re taking responsibility.’

‘Thanks, sir. Don’t you want to meet Bonnie?’

Jimmy glanced at the dog, ‘Is this something to do with you, Billy?’

Billy looked up with a smile as Bonnie nuzzled his hand. The dog was tall and grey, with messy fluffy fur and large expressive brown eyes that were gazing at Billy’s face. Billy spoke with fondness, ‘Aye sir. She’s a deerhound.’

‘Aye, well she’s tracked in some mud,’ Jimmy grumbled, waving his arm towards the floor.

Everyone looked down, and saw that indeed there were dozens of muddy paw prints on the floor, as well as a few on the furniture.

‘Oops, I’ll get onto that,’ said Billy, snapping out of the spell of dog affection.

When Billy turned away, Bonnie bounded over to Jimmy, jumped up, landed with her front paws on his chest and gave his nose a lick. He smiled and scrubbed her shoulders, ‘Hello, duggie. Are you ready to be our new mascot?’

‘She’s very clever, sir. She does tricks!’ Tosh began but Jimmy cut her off.

‘Aye, well, she can show me later.’ Jimmy wasn’t in the mood for dog tricks.

‘Someone else has joined us today, sir,’ Tosh said, indicating behind Jimmy, where Sandy had appeared with three mugs in his hands.

Jimmy was pleased to see the Detective Constable, whose suspension from duty had been deeply regretted by the whole station.

‘Sandy,’ he nodded.

‘Hello, sir,’ Sandy gave a small smile, and distributed mugs around the room, before turning to shake Jimmy’s hand.

‘It’s good to have you back. And you’re just in time.’

Jimmy’s tone lightened, and he spoke to the room at large, ‘Today I’m signing off everyone’s annual leave, so get that to me now or lose it altogether.’

Tosh and Sandy leapt onto their computers, and began checking diaries.

‘Glastonbury this year, Sandy?’ Tosh asked, her eyes on the screen.

‘Thinking of seeing my cousins in Malaga, actually,’ Sandy replied.

‘Ooh, lovely.’

‘You?’

‘Donnie’s got a friend living in Edinburgh, and we’re catching a week of the festival. Apart from that, a couple of weddings in the summer. And I’ll probably do the usual family camping trip to Mull.’

Jimmy left them to it. Bonnie followed him to his desk, and curled up under it before he could get his legs into the same space. He leaned forward and stretched out his arms to reach his keyboard, leaving the dog undisturbed.

Much of the morning was taken up with return-to-work-related meetings with Sandy. By the afternoon, the rain had let up, and Jimmy decided he could risk going home for lunch.

He stood up and reached for his coat, which wasn’t quite dry yet.

‘Sandy, I’m off home for a bit.’

Sandy turned from his screen, and looked up at his boss, ‘Ok. There’s that conference call with Aberdeen at 3.’

‘Aye, thanks for the reminder,’ Jimmy rang Duncan Hunter as he headed out the door.

 

Duncan had lived at Jimmy’s house on the waterfront for a couple of months now, and though they never acknowledged it, the arrangement worked well for both of them. In the beginning, Jimmy let Duncan stay out of pity and because he knew Cassie wanted him to look out for her biological father. At some point though, having Duncan around had become a good thing.

Duncan wasn’t in a position to be as comfortable with the arrangement as his host. He couldn’t help but be aware that he was indebted to Jimmy, in both finances and favours. At the back of his mind was always the intention to pay Jimmy back, and to try to be a good guest. The fact that they were getting on better over time was a bonus.

 

Duncan’s phone rang, as it often did during the day when Jimmy was at work, and he heard the familiar voice of his friend.

‘Duncan, I’m on my way home. Can I pick up anything?’

‘Ah, let me check the list. Olive oil and milk, though I don’t think it’s urgent.’

‘Ok, see you in a bit?’

‘Sure. I can get together some lunch.’

‘Great,’ Jimmy hung up. He stopped at a corner shop for milk and, as it was a Friday, he also picked up The Shetland Times.

Walking through Market Cross, Jimmy made a mental note of which men were well on their way to being drunk and disorderly later that night. He judged that one in particular, Fergus Anderson, needed an early intervention. Fergus had gone to school with Jimmy, and had been street drinking in Lerwick regularly since his mother died. He had been 17 years old.

‘Afternoon, Fergus,’ The greeting was more serious than friendly.

‘Jimmy. Er, sorry, officer,’ Fergus began snickering into his bottle of super-strength cider, ‘I know, I know. You don’t want me in the cells tonight.’

‘Ideally, no, Fergus,’ Jimmy admonished.

He looked up briefly at the sky and continued, more conversationally, ‘Wet today. How about I get someone to take you home before you get caught in it, eh?’

‘I’m not stopping, don’t you worry. I’m on my way to Hillhead.’

Hillhead Day Centre had a community cafe on Fridays. They’d find Fergus a handful in this state, but he might get some food and someone to talk to. The Day Centre had referred Fergus to alcohol support services before, and were likely to try again the next time he was willing. Taking his leave, Jimmy resolved to message Fergus’ sister later in the day to check in.

‘Look after yourself, Fergus.’

The other man muttered, and stumbled away up Commercial Street.

Carrying on in the other direction, and spotting the chemist, Jimmy remembered he needed to stop again.

 

A few minutes later, Jimmy entered the warm kitchen and was greeted by a friendly Duncan.

‘Lunch is served,’ said Duncan, sounding pleased with himself, ‘Just a quick pie and chips. I’m planning something special for supper.’

Jimmy placed the shopping on the breakfast bar, and drew up a chair.

‘Marvellous.’

‘What’s that?’ Asked Duncan, casting an eye at the small paper bag from the chemist, ‘Are you not well?’

‘Ach, just a bit of trouble sleeping. It’ll sort itself out, but I need to be rested for the Festival.’

Shetland Folk Festival was a week away, and all hands were needed on deck with the large influx of visitors and vehicles to the island.

‘Oh,’ Duncan waited, expecting more detail of what was causing his trouble sleeping. Unusually for Jimmy, he didn’t elaborate.

‘We’ve got another of Billy’s foster dogs at the station. Deerhound.’

‘Aren’t they massive?’

‘I think it’s young. Not too unwieldy yet, anyway. I think it left a pawprint on me somewhere, though,’ He said, looking down at his jumper, ‘So, what’s for supper?’

‘You’ll have to wait and see. What time works for you?’

‘Oh...6.30?’

Duncan nodded, ‘Before I forget, I’m in Glasgow next week. Monday-Tuesday, probably.’

Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

‘Got a project on?’ He asked.

‘No, actually. I’m being interviewed by a solicitor. Divorce specialist. She wants to meet face to face, before letting me hire her. I’ll meet with Cassie too, hopefully.’

‘Good luck. Are you not carrying on with the mediation, then?’

‘Well, it would certainly be cheaper,’ Duncan admitted, ruefully, ‘Mary, er, seems impatient to get it over with.’

‘Oh. Is she planning to remarry?’

‘I haven’t asked’ Duncan’s tone was matter-of-fact and his eyes were on his plate. ‘Maybe she just can’t tolerate being in the same room with me once a month. Last I heard she was still with…’

‘Larry the naval officer?’

They had a joke between them about who Mary’s new partner might be. The name and job title changed each time they guessed.

‘Oh, I found out actually. He works for the oil company.’

‘Greasy handed bastard,’ They both had a laugh, and grinned at each other.

‘This was great, by the way,’ Jimmy said, finishing his lunch.

‘Nae problem. I’ll get that,’ Duncan took Jimmy’s plate and cutlery over to the sink.

‘I’ll be getting back,’ Jimmy took the newspaper and looked out the window, checking for rain.

‘Fight the good fight.’

‘Aye, scooping drinkers off the street. Just another Friday, I hope. See you in a bit.’

 

Outside, the sun had broken through, and a rainbow had formed to the north. Jimmy got out his phone and sent a text to Cassie.

_Are you at the folk festival next week?_

_Hiya. Not this year. Too much exam prep to do._

_Don’t work too hard._

_I won’t x_

Jimmy wanted to ask her when - or if - she’d be home for the summer, but didn’t want her to feel pressured. He decided to give her a bit more time to volunteer the information, and he hoped that Duncan could find out when he saw her next week.

 

Back at the station, a tourist whose passport was missing was being soothed by Billy. When Jimmy entered the office, Bonnie leapt up from underneath Billy’s chair, barking before running forward and jumping up at him again.

‘Kettle’s just boiled,’ said Tosh, looking delighted by the antics of the dog.

‘Thanks, Tosh. Coffee, please.’ He said while walking backwards and gently removing the dog’s paws from his chest.

Following a text and a phone call with Fergus Anderson’s sister, a plan came together for the weekend. The sister’s husband would try to persuade Fergus to join him angling on Bressay. Jimmy hoped that might keep the man out of harm’s way, at least for a few days.

 

Duncan was trying out the menu options his chef had proposed for the bistro, and this time supper was pan fried salmon. 

‘This is fantastic,’ Jimmy picked up a small green herb from the plate, ‘Dill?’

‘Aye, it is dill.’

‘How’d you manage that in Shetland?’

‘Oh, you’d be surprised at the availability of ingredients these days. Next time, I might treat us to a miso broth. Tell you something else about Shetland; I found out today that there are 40 women here on Tinder.’

Jimmy’s eyes widened, and for a moment he didn’t speak.

‘Twenty-five year old women!’ He commented.

Duncan dipped his head, ‘Well, for the most part, yes, probably. Anyway, I’m not looking. Marek, the chef told me.’

‘Of course you’re not,’ Jimmy smirked, ‘Does anything need shifting this weekend?’

Jimmy had been helping move and install fittings and furniture at the bistro in his spare time.

‘No deliveries planned, no. This weekend I’m doing some interviews for potential front of house staff. You can rest your muscles.’

Duncan spent the rest of the evening on his laptop re-reading CVs, and Jimmy put away their laundry, then watched Scottish Premiership highlights on TV. Eventually, Duncan joined him on the sofa. The commentators were discussing the Old Firm Derby.

‘There was a stabbing after that match.’

‘I suppose it would be news if there wasn’t,’ Duncan knew that thinking of violence in Glasgow was likely to lead Jimmy’s trail of thought to-

‘When you see Cassie, maybe… can you find out what she’s thinking of doing after exams?’

‘It might come up,’ Duncan said dryly.

Jimmy looked sidelong at him then back at the screen, ‘I wonder if she’s still in contact with Alex.’

‘The wee police boy? Would you allow that after what happened?’

‘I suspect he won’t slip up again in a hurry,’ Jimmy said, acknowledging that the young constable had left their daughter vulnerable, when he supposed was on duty protecting her.

 

The phone rang at 11:30pm, when Jimmy was getting ready for bed.

Hanging up and heading for the stairs, he shouted over his shoulder, ‘Duncan, I’m off to the hospital.’

‘Ok!’ Duncan shouted from Cassie’s room.

 

At Gilbert Bain Hospital, a man named Brendan McAlister had been brought in by paramedics, and was sitting up on a triage bed. A nurse told Jimmy he could speak with him while he waited for the doctor.

Brendan looked to be in his late 30s, with short brown hair and the sort of bushy beard that Jimmy often saw now on men that age. He looked to be bleeding from at least 3 places on his head and face.

‘Hi Mr McAlister, I’m DI Jimmy Perez. I wonder if you can tell me what happened?’

Brendan’s hands were trembling, and he had a dazed look in his eyes. His voice was shaky - not with fear, but with anger.

‘I’ll tell you what I can. A man attacked me. I didn’t see him, but I was going down Mounthooly Street - from The Lounge - and I think he came up behind me.’

Brendan gave what details he could about time, location, what he remembered, and the height and build of the attacker.

‘Might he have followed you from The Lounge?’

‘Yes. Maybe? I don’t remember there being anyone there I didn’t recognise.’

‘Did he say anything to you, at any point?’

‘He did, yes. Mr Perez... I want to report this as a homophobic hate crime.’

 

Jimmy got home just before 2:00am, and collapsed on the bed still half-dressed. He was woken by Duncan bringing coffee in at 11:00am, almost 12 hours since he first got word of the attack.

‘The sleeping pills worked then?’

‘What?’ Jimmy asked, dazed, ‘Oh, no. I got back late.’

‘Were they ok? The person in hospital?’

‘Thanks,’ Jimmy sat up in bed, taking the coffee gratefully, ‘Yes, he’ll recover. Poor fella - I’ll need to do some follow up work on that today.’

Duncan nodded, ‘I’m off to meet some potential kitchen staff. Shall we get a pint tonight?’

 

That afternoon, Jimmy set off to retrace the man’s steps from the night before. There was no CCTV on the route, so he made enquiries in The Lounge with the staff, and then rang two of Brendan’s friends that the man had been with at the pub. The CCTV in The Lounge didn’t show anyone leaving within 20 minutes either side of Brendan, but Jimmy planned show the video to him later in case it jogged his memory.

 

That night, Jimmy was back at the upstairs bar in The Lounge with Duncan, who shared stories from the day’s interviews.

‘What I need is some of those friendly Australians, like the ones we used to get in the islands 20 years ago.’

Giving him a level look, Jimmy said, ‘You’re saying you want people to accept minimum wage, and be happy if you give them a muddy barn to sleep in.’

Duncan pretended to agree.

‘While being excellent at customer service, that about sums it up, yes. I’ll have you know, I’m a very good employer - don’t look so sceptical!’ They both smiled, then Duncan’s face fell briefly, then quickly recovering. Jimmy followed his line of sight, and saw Alice Brooks arriving with two other women. He smiled, and gave a small wave. Alice gave a small smile and a nod in return, following her friends to a table on the other side of the room. Jimmy turned back to Duncan, smiling ruefully.

‘Have you spoken at all?’ Duncan asked. Jimmy hadn’t mentioned Alice since her husband was arrested, other than to say that she didn’t want to see him. Jimmy had contacted her a couple of times, but she made it clear their friendship was on hold, at best.

‘Not recently. I suppose it’s for the best, until after the trial. That’s certainly Rhona’s view.’

‘Has a trial date been set?’

‘No. I keep expecting to hear something’s happened to him in prison.’

‘They’re separated, you know.’

Jimmy looked up in surprise.

‘The local divorce grapevine. I can probably tell you the latest alimony figures for Bressay.’

‘What, you all get together for a monthly picnic?’

Duncan smiled, ‘No, I actually ran into Alice last time I was at the solicitor’s. She asked after you.’

‘You didn’t mention it.’

‘I’m mentioning it now.’

 

The next day, Jimmy found himself on the phone to Alice. A woman - Sarah Murray - and her two children had arrived at the police station as soon as it opened Sunday morning, which is also when Jimmy and Tosh arrived to continue looking for Brendan McAlister’s attacker. Tosh interviewed the woman, while Jimmy looked after the children in another room. Eventually, Tosh put her head around the door.

‘Sir, it’s a go on the refuge.’

Jimmy nodded, and found the number for the local domestic abuse services. This morning, it happened to be Alice who answered.

‘Lerwick Refuge, how can I help you?’

‘Alice?’

After a pause, Alice replied. ‘Jimmy?’

‘I’m calling from the station. We have a family here - two children, 6 and 8 - and they’ve left a situation in Aith. Would you have a place for them?’

‘There’s a space in Wick, and in Kirkwall actually. If those are too close, Aberdeen is also an option.’

Jimmy checked with Sarah, who opted for a refuge space in Aberdeen, where she had a friend whose address her husband didn’t know. Jimmy emailed over a filled-in referral form, and waited for confirmation of the receipt.

The email reply came from Alice.

_That’s all fine. Pass on the attachment and let her know they’ll be waiting for her._

_Will do._

_Take care, Jimmy._

Jimmy looked at the last email for a full minute. He reflected on what he had hoped for with Alice, after their situation changed back in the Spring. He wondered if he had really thought that eventually, after the trial, after her separation or divorce, after he presented evidence at her husband’s trial and saw him sent down, after he had investigated her possible connection with his crimes…

A text came from Duncan.

_Will be at work until 7ish. Might just have a night in?_

_Sounds good._

 

After Jimmy and Tosh saw Sarah and the children off, taken to the airport by two officers, they had a debrief, arranged for uniform to arrest the husband, started the follow up reports and referrals, and made a plan for starting inquiries the next morning. They found that the perpetrator, Douglas Murray, had a record for assault some years before.

Before they left the office, Jimmy asked Tosh if she was ok. He’d found that domestic abuse work took an emotional toll on him, but she had the difficult task today.

 

It was a quiet evening at the house, and Jimmy’s brooding didn’t go unnoticed. He was sat slumped on the sofa.

‘Rough day?’ Duncan asked.

Without looking up, Jimmy muttered, ‘The way some men treat women.’

‘Eh?’

‘Oh, nothing. Work stuff.’

‘Wee dram?’ Duncan offered.

‘Sure, sure.’

‘Shall we watch a film?’

‘What’s on?’

Duncan checked the TV listings, ‘Skyfall’.

‘James Bond,’ said Jimmy, trying on his Sean Connery voice.

‘James Bond,’ said Duncan, trying his.

They settled in with whisky and popcorn.

‘When did you get this?’ asked Jimmy, indicating the popcorn.

‘You should always have popcorn in, for just such an occasion.’

Having each seen the film before, the two men half-watched, discussing Bond films, books, and actors. Things got quiet when Bond found himself tied to a chair, and staring down the villain Silva who was stroking Bond's thighs and smiling suggestively.

 

_‘How you’re trying to remember your training now... what’s the regulation to cover this? Well, first time for everything,’  
        said Silva. _

_‘What makes you think this is my first time?’ replied Bond._

 

‘Would Connery have gone there, eh?’ asked Duncan.

‘I wonder,’ replied Jimmy.

The discussion then turned to the range of roles played by Sean Connery, and which of his contemporaries had played gay characters. Duncan was pleased that by the end of the film, Jimmy’s mood had lifted somewhat.

 

Jimmy began the new week by interviewing and charging Douglas Murray. Murray was in his early 30s, broad shouldered and angry. He squared up to Jimmy, and called Tosh ‘pet’. By midday, Jimmy had dropped into his office chair with a sigh, immediately finding a dog’s face on his leg. Two soulful brown eyes stared up at him through long face fur. He patted Bonnie’s head absent-mindedly and began checking his emails.

 

‘Sir!’ Sandy hung up the phone and turned to Jimmy, ‘There’s a priest been found injured, at Voe Kirk. He’s been taken to the ICU by a… Robert Reidy.’

‘Ok, Sandy, you’re with me. Tosh?’

‘I’ll carry on processing Murray,’ Tosh nodded, resigned.

 

At Gilbert Bain Hospital, Jimmy and Sandy found Robert Reidy looking pale, standing with a cup of tea from the machine in the waiting room. Robert was in his late 60s, somewhat squat in stature, with white hair and glasses. He also had the clerical collar of a Catholic priest. They found a quiet corner, and sat down.

Robert seemed in shock, but explained steadily, while occasionally pausing for breath.

‘Father Dermot lives in Glasgow. He came to Shetland for a retreat, and gave the monthly mass at Voe. We had plans to meet today but I couldn’t reach him by phone last night or this morning. I thought it must be the signal, but I checked at the retreat house and he wasn’t there. I had a terrible thought that something might have happened at the kirk. There would only have been a few people there, and Dermot could have ended up locking the place up on his own. When I got there, the door was unlocked and he...was inside.’

The consultant from the ICU gave a description of the injuries. Father Dermot was unconscious, and had a great deal of trauma to his head and torso, possibly caused by repeated kicking or some other blunt force.

Jimmy left Sandy with the priest, in case he remembered anything else, and left to investigate the site of the attack. Uniform was on guard, and the Procurator Fiscal Rhona Kelly was inside. Jimmy knew that this could be a politically sensitive investigation, and that Rhona would want to be informed as soon as possible of any developments.

‘He’s still unconscious. We have a statement from the man who found him.’

‘Possible weapon over here-’ Rhona indicated a rough stone, around a meter away from the pool of blood glistening on the floor, ‘Any leads?’

‘His friend wasn’t aware of any enemies. The victim had never been to Shetland before. We'll find out if there have been any disputes related to Voe Kirk.' Shaking his head in disgust, Jimmy said, ‘I’ll check for local Orangemen with a history of violence.’

Rhona looked serious. ‘I can’t think of a sectarian incident on Shetland in...we’d have to check the database. Or ask Billy. Perhaps there’s a connection with the attack on Friday?’ 

‘Yes, perhaps. I was going to speak with the victim again today anyway.’

 

Brendan was now home from hospital. He lived in Lerwick town centre in a modern first floor flat. He looked pleased to see Jimmy on answering the door. ‘Detective! Hello again!’

‘Good afternoon Mr McAlister, it’s good to see you looking well.’

‘Do come in, have a seat. Tea or coffee?’

‘If you’re having one I’ll have a black coffee thank you.’

While Brendan prepared the drinks, Jimmy looked around the flat. A RNLI crew kit was piled in one corner of the front room.

‘You’re a lifeboat volunteer?’

‘Oh yes, like my father and his brothers. I’m on nights at my job so have a lot of availability in the daytime for the boat. I work at the Garrison Theatre. Do you go to the theatre yourself?’

Jimmy’s answer was noncommittal. He wasn’t accustomed to victims being so chatty during their interviews. ‘I used to take my daughter to the panto when she was younger.’

‘You should come by. Let me know anytime and I’ll leave tickets at the box office for you.’

‘That’s a kind offer Mr McAlister but we’re not allowed to accept…’

‘- Brendan. Yes, I understand of course. No gifts for doing your job.’

‘Has Victim Support been in contact?’

‘Yes actually, they rang me this morning. I’ll admit I don’t feel super safe going out on my own just yet. I’m thinking of getting a dog.’

‘We’ve got one in the station that could do with some exercise if you want to borrow her.’

‘Do you mean it?’

‘Talk to Billy at the station.’ Jimmy took out his notebook and read back to him the statement he took from Brendan at the hospital. ‘Is there anything else you remember?’

Brendan looked thoughtful. ‘I remember being afraid of falling while he was hitting me. I think I was doubled over at one point and saw these boots he was wearing. I didn’t want to be on the ground and get kicked. I had that going through my head.’

‘Anything else?’

‘...No, that’s it really. You know, I’ve lived here my whole life and I never even got bullied in school for being gay. I thought we’d left gay bashing behind in the ‘90s.’

Jimmy looked up from his notebook. ‘I’m afraid another attack took place last night in Voe. The victim was a priest. Is there any reason you can think of that might have a connection with yourself?’

Brendan’s eyes grew big and his jaw dropped. ‘Oh my god. Well, no. I’m not...Catholic priest?’

‘Yes.’

‘No.’ He looked thoughtful for a moment. ‘Well, unless...do you have a photo?’

Jimmy took out his phone. Robert had shown him the photo of Dermot Geraghty on his own parish church’s website. He was slim and serious looking, around 40, clean shaven and with fair hair.

Brendan looked at the photo and then got out his own phone, opening an app and showing the screen to Jimmy. There was a Grindr profile for a man looking very much like Father Dermot. ‘He found me on Grindr on...yes, last Sunday afternoon. We met here.’

‘Did anyone see you together?’

‘Not unless they were looking through the windows. Unlikely on the first floor. I didn’t see him again.’

‘Did he mention anyone else that he had met or was meeting on Shetland? Or where he would be while he was here?’

‘No, just small talk.’

Jimmy arranged for Brendan to stop by the station to look at the CCTV from The Lounge and thanked him for the coffee. As he was leaving, Brendan stopped in the doorway. ‘Thanks for coming Mr Perez. I’d like to take you out for a drink sometime? I won’t buy if it’s not allowed.’

Jimmy was taken aback so answered hurriedly. ‘Thank you, no.’

Brendan shrugged. ‘Alright then. Maybe see you later.’

‘Goodbye Mr McAlister.’

Jimmy puzzled over the invitation on his way down the stairs from the flat. When he got to the building entrance, he turned around and went back up to knock on Brendan’s door.

‘Hello again!’

‘Brendan, am I right that it was a date you were asking me on.’

Brendan smiled and gave a matter-of-fact answer. ‘Yes.’

‘You believe that this was a homophobic attack, so your attacker would need to know you were gay. Can you have a think about who you have made a pass at over the last few weeks, what their reaction was, and let us know?’

‘Sure, I’ll do that. It’ll be a short list. Shetland isn’t exactly crawling with talent and my gaydar is finely honed enough to spot suitable candidates.’

‘And the occasional undercover priest on Grindr.’

‘Indeed.’

 

Jimmy headed back to the station ruminating on the fact that he’d set off Brendan McAlister’s supposedly foolproof gaydar. He hadn’t wanted to correct him in case it came across as homophobic. He sent a quick text to his godson Angus to check if he was planning to be in Shetland anytime soon. He wouldn’t tell him just yet that gay men were being attacked, but he felt he had to at least do that much.

 

Back at the station Rhona had an update from the CPS about Douglas Murray and Tosh had collected a short list of Orangemen to follow up. ‘Oh, and there’s a message from Sarah Murray saying she’s settled in and thanking us for yesterday.’

Soon Sandy arrived and the team gathered around. Jimmy started recapping what they knew.

‘So, we’ve got two attacks over three days on gay men who have nothing obvious in common other than being similar ages and finding sex on Grindr the previous week. The attacker used homophobic language during the first incident. We haven’t ruled out a sectarian motive for the second incident.’

 

After an afternoon of driving the length and breadth of the island and feeling a bit self conscious when Brendan McAlister arrived to look at CCTV footage, Jimmy was relieved to be home. He collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh. He remembered that Duncan was away for two days and frowned. Then a text arrived from Duncan

_I heard about the attack._

Jimmy’s mood lifted somewhat at the contact. He started typing then thought better of it and rang his friend.

‘Hiya. You alright?’ Duncan asked.

Jimmy sighed deeply. ‘There’s a fine art to getting an Orangeman to help police with their enquiries.

‘Don’t make any enemies!’ Duncan joked, while also sounding genuinely concerned.

‘Aye, I’ll try my best. How was your QC?’

Duncan laughed ‘She’s not a QC but she’s pretty formidable. I’m not sure I want to inflict her on Mary!’

‘You’ll go with her?’

‘If needs be, yes. It’s so easy to get married and unbelievably hard to get divorced.’

‘Mmm Fran needed some persuading to risk it again.’

‘Ach I don’t believe that. You’re clearly good husband material.’

‘Good husband material?’

‘You know Mary used to compare us.’

‘What?!’ Jimmy almost laughed.

‘Oh yeah, she’d say you were a man a woman could trust. I pointed out that you’re always out at work and might get shot or something.’

‘Thanks. Was this in the heat of an argument?’

‘Oh no, she’d say things like that during the good times. I was wondering, did you ever accuse Fran of a crime?’

‘Well, no…’

‘Someday you’ll catch one of your grandchildren nicking some chewing gum and you’ll probably put them in the cells to give them a scare.’

Jimmy laughed again, shocked. ‘Duncan!’

When they hung up, Jimmy’s mood was considerably lightened. He decided to get Duncan something to welcome him home tomorrow. The house felt empty without him there, and he shivered a bit at the realisation.

 

Jimmy left work in time to pick Duncan up at Sumburgh airport on Tuesday evening. When they reached the carpark, Duncan stopped. ‘You drove my car?’

‘I did. A gift.’ Jimmy held out the keys.

‘A gift?’ Duncan took the keys.

‘Got it MOT’d.’

‘Ach, you didn’t have to do that, man!’ Duncan put his bag in the boot. ‘Anything to report?’

‘No all fine. I knew you had enough to deal with at the bistro, I noticed it was coming due, and it was no trouble for me to take it in.’

They got into the car, and Jimmy turned, with one hand on the dashboard and an air of tension. ‘It’s...what you said about arresting Fran.’

‘Oh Jimmy, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t - ‘

Jimmy put his hand on Duncan’s shoulder. ‘No, listen. I’ve questioned you more than once. I’ve had you in the cells. We’ve investigated you for some serious crimes and you’ve stayed my friend when others wouldn’t have. I’m sorry I couldn’t think of anything more personal, but I wanted to lighten your load I guess when you’ve got all these other responsibilities at the moment.’

Duncan was quiet, looking at the steering wheel, then ahead to the airport entrance. ‘So the questioning - is that why Alice?...’

Jimmy caught his breath and released it. ‘We had to suspect her, yes. There were reasons. I had to ask her.’

Duncan nodded. He looked at Jimmy. ‘You thought I hadn’t forgiven you?’

‘I understand if you don’t.’

‘Don’t be daft.’ Duncan reached out and slapped Jimmy on the shoulder before bringing his hand back down and starting the car. ‘Do we need to get any food in?’

 

Dermot Geraghty had recovered enough for a brief interview, but he didn’t have a memory of his attacker, or an idea of when the incident took place. Speaking with parishioners narrowed it down to some time after 4pm on the Sunday. It took some persuasion, but the priest gave the police his Grindr login and Tosh set about looking for his likes and comparing them with Brendan’s. So far, this hadn’t generated any leads. It seemed likely that the next stage would be to cast the net very wide and start looking at arrivals to the island over the previous 3 weeks.

Rhona wasn’t happy. ‘I expect you’ll have to try to draw him out.’

Jimmy looked all at sea for a moment before the penny dropped. ‘A...honey trap.’

Rhona didn’t smile.

Jimmy exhaled and rubbed his hands over his face. ‘I suppose we’ll want someone of similar age and build to Brendan and Dermot. We’ll want someone from off the island so they’re less likely to be recognised as undercover.’

‘Try Angela Taylor at Midlothian, she owes me a favour.’

‘Right.’

A knock came at the door. It was Tosh. ‘Sorry ma’am, sir. I’ve just found something on Grindr. Well, someone I recognised. Sergeant Roddie Blair - he’s at Caithness?’

‘He’s on there?’ asked Rhona.

‘Yes. He said it’s fine I told you. And he offered to help.’

 

Six hours later, Roddie Blair met Jimmy at Duncan’s bistro.

‘Apologies for the cloak and dagger.’ Said Jimmy.

‘Well I’ve never been undercover before, but I get the gist.’

‘Well, we’re grateful.’

Roddie was 35, bearded and of medium build. Jimmy wondered for a moment if he would have set off Brendan McAlister’s gaydar. Personally, Jimmy wouldn’t have guessed.

It was arranged that Roddie would pose as a punter at the folk festival. The crowds would make keeping track of him challenging, but the officers who would be monitoring him could also be more effectively unseen. They had anticipated that nothing would happen until the weekend, and on Thursday night Duncan again persuaded Jimmy to stop in at The Lounge.

When they arrived, they saw Cassie’s friend PC Alex Grant at the bar and with him was Duncan’s estranged son Alan Killick.

‘Alex, you remember Duncan.’ Said Jimmy. Duncan was hanging back.

‘Yes, hello again.’ Alex’s greeting was functional rather than friendly.

Duncan nodded and glanced at Alan.

‘Alan. Back from Glasgow for long?’ Jimmy asked, being civil. He’d not spoken with Alan Killick since threatening him almost twelve months before.

Alan however, had drunk enough to be in a conversational mood. ‘For the summer, aye. You know the Wildlife Trust has taken on running the sanctuary?’

‘Oh, you’re working there?’ Jimmy asked.

‘And helping out at the festival next week.’ Alan confirmed.

‘What’ll you have, sir?’ Alex asked Jimmy.

‘You’re alright, we’re heading upstairs actually. Will ye join us?’

Alan answered. ‘Oh no, we’re not going up there again.’

Alex explained. ‘It’s a bit rowdy tonight.’

That piqued Jimmy’s interest and he looked questioningly at Duncan who gestured that he could lead on.

The upstairs bar was a riot of yellow. It looked as if every Shetland RNLI crewmember was crammed into the room.

‘DETECTIVE!!’ came a shout from the middle of the crowd and Brendan emerged.

‘Hello Brendan’

‘You’re just in time! Our coxswain Iain’s retiring!’

‘Ever been to a lifeboat crew party?’ Jimmy asked Duncan.

‘Aye once. I don’t really remember it.’

Two hours later Brendan and Duncan were deep in their cups. Iain the retiring coxswain was standing on a booth and leading the crew in sea shanties.

‘You sure I can’t buy you a drink, detective?’

‘No thank you, Brendan.’ Jimmy said with a smile.

‘That’s a fine fella you’ve got there Duncan. You’re not angry I asked him out?’

Duncan blinked once, then his eyes widened and he tried to focus on Jimmy’s face. ‘Asked Jimmy out?’

At this point, Roddie Blair arrived. Jimmy had texted him suggesting that Brendan might need help getting home, and taking him could be an opportunity to be seen by the attacker.

Roddie joined in the singing while Jimmy nodded him in Brendan’s direction. He didn’t overhear the conversation between the two men, but the latter acquiesced to being half carried home. Before he left, Brendan hugged several of the people in the room, and stopped by Duncan to kiss him on the cheek and pat his shoulder, ‘Lucky man!’ He next grabbed at Jimmy for another friendly kiss. ‘Goodnight all! Don’t I know you?’ Brendan slurred to Roddie. Soon a shout came back up the stairs. ‘I’ve seen you on Grindr!’

Duncan and Jimmy laughed. Duncan wasn’t so far gone he needed to lean on Jimmy, so they walked home side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 published April 2019 and edited September 2019. Thanks for reading!


	2. Wait along Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and the team make progress investigating the attacks on gay men on Shetland. Rhona does some coaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fiona for the beta !!
> 
> Originally posted in April 2019. Edited August 2019.

‘Still here?’ Duncan asked when he emerged from Cassie’s room at 11am and found Jimmy in the kitchen.

Jimmy was drinking coffee over the newspaper in the kitchen and glanced up. ‘I’m expecting late nights this weekend, so not going in till later. Coffee?’

‘Aye, thanks.’ Duncan said before sitting down at the breakfast bar with a sigh.

‘How are you feeling?’ Jimmy asked, his lips twitching.

‘Those boat boys know how to celebrate a retirement. What age do policemen retire anyway.’

‘Well this policeman needs to figure out how to fill his days first.’

‘Ah, let’s see.’ Duncan began counting on his fingers. ‘Golf, watercolours, taking up the fiddle?’

Jimmy joined in. ‘Wildlife photography, Munro bagging, maybe I’ll restore another boat.’

‘If you get married again, you might end up on a round the world cruise.’

Their phones buzzed simultaneously. It was a group text from Cassie.

_Alan’s working at the sanctuary this summer and I’m thinking of joining him. I’d probably stay there part of the time as well if that’s alright?_

Jimmy put his phone down and looked at Duncan, who was still looking at his.

‘If anybody can get some resolution between you and Alan, Cassie could. I think given some time, he’d have a relationship with you. I think you do want that?’

Duncan gazed out the window without speaking for a moment. Duncan had found out that Alan Killick was his son almost a year before. ‘I was working on getting Mary used to the idea of Alan, and I thought I had time to reach out to him. Then before I knew it, he’d moved South and that was my chance gone.’ Duncan looked back at Jimmy with an abashed expression. ‘Still, I suppose he’s had worse parents.’

‘Well, there you go.’ Jimmy agreed.

Duncan nodded and began to type.

_Great! We’ll prepare the fatted calf._

 

By the time Jimmy got dressed and checked his email, it was well into the afternoon and had turned out to be a fine day. He found Duncan outside in the yard, sitting hunched over.

‘Ok?’ Getting closer to him, it was clear something was troubling Duncan.

Duncan looked up. ‘Mary’ he said, holding up his phone.

‘Oh.’ Jimmy sat down by Duncan and slapped his thigh.

Duncan sighed. ‘She’s sorted things with the bank.’ and with false jollity added ‘And she’s had an offer on the house.’ He closed his eyes and shook his head.

‘I’m sorry.’

Duncan stood up and walked over to a wall before kicking it, then resting his forehead against it.

Jimmy joined him, leaning against the wall and saying nothing. Duncan kicked the wall again, not quite as forcefully, before turning around and leaning his back against it.

Jimmy broke the silence. ‘Are you going to the festival?’

Duncan considered the question. ‘Might do. Though wallowing in front of Sportscene also appeals.’

Jimmy decided not to mention the festival might be an opportunity to see his son. ‘Let me know what you decide, eh?’

Duncan looked at him. ‘Ok.’

In an explanatory tone, Jimmy said, ‘If we don’t have trouble tonight, I might join you. And there’s a dangerous man on the loose, so best to not be out alone.’

‘And apparently amorous gay men, eh?’

Jimmy smiled in acknowledgement that Duncan was referring to what Brendan said the night before. ‘Brendan, yes. He asked me out for a drink that’s all.’

‘You turned him down then?’

‘Well I did this time, but I seem to have run out of other offers.’

‘Was it your bedside manner?’

‘That’s a point, I did meet him in hospital.’

‘His knight in shining wool. He thought we were together!’

‘He did didn’t he? Duncan, are people getting the wrong idea about us living together?’

‘Perhaps, or just the wrong idea about you. Nae man’s propositioning me!’

‘Maybe I should have put him right.’

‘No, you carry on letting the whole of Shetland think my missus dumped me because I’ve been bunking up with the DI.’ Duncan checked his watch. ‘I’m for work.’

‘Come here first.’ Jimmy pulled Duncan into a hug. ‘I’m glad your cash flow problems are getting better. I’m sorry it’s for a sad reason.’

Duncan looked a bit less troubled after the hug. ‘Thanks man, I’ll be ok.’ He turned to head into the house, but watched Jimmy take the stairs up to the road and head for work.

 _That was weird,_ Duncan thought. He reflected that a hug off Jimmy Perez wasn’t unusual, but still feeling it after it had stopped was new. Leaning back against the wall, and taking a deep breath, he was acutely aware of how long it had been since his soon to be ex-wife had touched him. Finding a woman soon seemed like a solution, though one complicated by his desire to behave well while Cassie was here. She’d not be impressed if he went shagging around all summer.

He pondered the single women on the island. Several women came to mind - some who might be up for some short-term fun, and others, he thought, might have potential as Mrs Duncan Hunter number three. He gave a short, bitter laugh to himself at that. He didn’t want to start again at his age, and it amazed him that Jimmy had been thinking of starting again with Alice just a few short weeks ago. That thought put him in mind of the real urgency in the situation. It wasn’t that he wanted someone to have sex with, or to move in with, he just didn’t want to get turfed out because Jimmy wanted to bring someone home. That thought hurt him more than he thought it should.

 

That night, undercover officer Roddie Blair kept in contact with his colleagues by text.

_Three new faces online tonight. I’m guessing weekend visitors._

The plan was that Roddie would stay in public places in the town centre so that the perpetrator could easily locate him. Every 30 minutes, Roddie sent an update and changed location, keeping to the main roads. While three of the team watched his movements, Tosh stayed in the office and monitored Grindr.

In case of hook up offers, Roddie would play it by ear - either ignoring or finding an excuse to postpone. At 12.15am, when there were still enough people in the streets to do so discreetly, Jimmy and Sandy saw Roddie return safely to his hotel and after a quick phone call that he’d got to his room alright, they called it a night.

The team carried out the same operation on Saturday and Sunday. On Monday morning, the team convened in a conference room at the hotel. It was agreed to try again the following weekend. In the meantime, they would carry on checking arrivals to the island in the weeks before the attacks, as it was possible they were carried out by someone who was just a visitor. Jimmy was sceptical.

‘We’ve had no matches for similar crimes anywhere else in the country for the past ten months.’

‘For reported crimes anyway’ added Sandy.

‘That’s true, even violent hate crimes are being underreported by the victims’ said Tosh.

‘Well, we could do a regional call out for more victims to come forward’ Jimmy said, looking at Rhona.

‘I think it has come to that point, yes.’ The Fiscal agreed.

Jimmy, with a growing frustration in his voice, addressed the team. ‘Let’s review the standard profile of homophobic hate crime perpetrators: White, 50% likely to be under 30, with a previous conviction, economically inactive or with a low income, problems with alcohol and drugs, and to have experienced problems in their family life growing up. Is there anything we’ve missed?’

Tosh spoke up ‘What if he hasn’t attacked again because he’s already been arrested?’

‘We’ve already looked into hate crime arrests last week‘, said Jimmy.

‘What if he were arrested for something else?’

Jimmy looked taken aback at the realisation of what Tosh was suggesting. ‘Douglas Murray? Wasn’t he arrested on Sunday?’

Sandy sat up ‘Not until the evening. We didn’t track him down until he got home sometime after 7.30.’

‘We have his clothes?’

‘Yes’

‘Let’s check them for the victim’s DNA.’

 

Jimmy and Tosh interviewed Douglas Murray about his whereabouts when the attacks took place, and got only ‘no comment’ answers. When Sandy contacted them, Murray’s photo didn’t jog any memories for Brendan or Dermot, though Brendan said the boots could have been the ones he saw.

By the end of the day, Jimmy was feeling frustrated. Rhona found him leaning against the wall in a darkening hallway.

‘You’ll get him.’

‘Aye, maybe.’

‘Is Cassie coming home for the summer?’

‘I think so, though she might be staying at the wildlife sanctuary. With Alan.’

‘I’m glad you’re not alone at home though.’

‘Hm? Oh, Duncan. As lodgers go, he’s reasonably good company.’

‘And he doesn’t hold grudges?‘

‘Grudges.’

‘He’s been a person of interest more than once.’

‘Aye, well. Not for this one. He’s not a violent man. And he was friendly enough with Brendan McAlister the other night I assume he’s not a homophobe.’

‘Friendly?’

‘Oh, just...friendly.’

‘Does Duncan forgive you?’

Jimmy looked surprised by the question. He inhaled, exhaled and looked thoughtfully into the distance. ‘He’s said he has, more or less.’

‘I don’t know if he’s known many police officers,’ said Rhona, ‘and those who haven’t may not appreciate that you’re a suspicious bunch. Of course anyone’s bound to take it personally when they are scrutinised as many times as Duncan has been.’

‘It almost sounds as if you think I’ve over-scrutinised him.’

‘Have you?’

‘It’s possible. Ach, I’ve been angry in the past about how he’s hurt Cassie. And he didn’t treat Fran well.’

‘So you’ve punished him for their sake?’

‘Maybe. To an extent. Maybe more than they would think is really called for.’

‘You think Fran would want you to go easier on him?’

‘Cassie actually asked me to look after him. Like he’s her child. So I took him in and it’s been good actually. You’re right, you know. I’ve carried on with this...scorn that’s not really fair anymore.’

‘I should have been a marriage guidance counsellor.’

‘Hah. Thanks Rhona.’

‘Give Duncan my love.’

 

The evening was clear and warm. As he left the station, Jimmy reflected that he wasn’t just looking forward to getting home, but in particular was pleased that Duncan would be there and that they could talk about how their day had gone. Duncan was a good listener, but he didn’t push if Jimmy didn’t want to talk because he was too tired or what was happening at work was too confidential. When Jimmy got in, dinner was waiting, and he felt so good to be home he almost went to give Duncan a hug.

He stopped himself though, and glanced at the pot on the cooker. ‘Another of Marek’s?’ he asked.

‘Aye.’ said Duncan and removed the lid from the pot, tilting his head at the food. Jimmy peered in.

‘Stovies?’

‘Stovies’ He wanted to do a French fusion gratin thing, but I suggested he try traditional first. Your vote could tip it.

‘Too much responsibility.’

Jimmy was quiet over dinner and slowly nursed his wine afterwards.

‘Something on your mind?’ Duncan asked.

Jimmy looked up. ‘Oh, something Rhona said.’

‘You’re not in trouble?’

‘Oh, no not at all. It was about you, actually. The things I’ve put you through. In my job.’

‘Oh aye?’

He took a sip and put the wine down, taking a breath. ‘The truth is, if I had reasons to suspect Fran, I would have questioned her. Well, I’d have let someone else do it obviously. I hated suspecting Alice. And I hated having to include you in the inquiries. I hated it.’

‘Tosh told me that last time, she was the one to tell you my name had come up. As the owner of that house.’

‘Yeah. I think she was a bit afraid to tell me. I could have asked someone else to…’

‘No, it’s fine it was you. Better really.’

Jimmy nodded. ‘I want you to know though, that whatever I have to do for my job, I trust you.’

Duncan met Jimmy’s eyes. He nodded. ‘Ok.’

‘Are we ok?’

‘Yeah actually. Thanks though.’

Jimmy raised his glass and Duncan raised his and clinked.

‘Well, I may as well tell you now, I’ve been making plans.’ Duncan put his laptop in front of them and opened a spreadsheet. ‘I’m not running the risk of my properties becoming crack dens, skunk factories or any other kind of shady business. In two month’s time, they’ll all be either let or ready for letting. Any that are empty for more than three weeks, I’ll be checking on personally.’

‘Sounds good...but you haven’t done all this because of what happened?’

‘I did this because if you’re going to trust me, I want you to know I’ve earned it.’ He closed the laptop and held up his hand to stop Jimmy speaking. ‘Hear me out now. In all the years I’ve known you, you’ve...I suppose you’ve become my conscience. You and Cassie make me want to be a better man. I think I’ve been resisting changing, I mean, things seemed to be going fine, but that didn’t keep Mary around, and it didn’t stop me feeling guilty when I compare myself to you.’

Jimmy reached for Duncan’s glass. ‘I think you’ve had enough!’

Duncan laughed ‘No, it’s fine. Don’t expect me to ever repeat any of this though, and if you tell anyone else I’ll deny it’.

Jimmy smiled and raised his glass. ‘I don’t think I could cope with hearing it again.’

That night, Jimmy waited for Duncan to go upstairs to bed before pouring himself a dram and going to sit by a window looking out towards Bressay. As he nursed his drink, he sometimes thought he could hear Duncan coming down the stairs and turned to look, but it was just the sounds of the house, and the wind and waves outside. He found he wished Duncan would join him, but was also glad to be alone to process all the things he’d been told tonight. It was clear to him that a reevaluation of Duncan’s character was overdue, and with that, an acceptance that their friendship had changed. At some point, he’d stopped begrudging Duncan’s presence in his life, and in his home. He took one last sip, and tried to think of a downside of having Duncan living here. Nothing came to mind. In that case, he thought, he might as well enjoy having a friend around temporarily. His mind drifted back to conversations they’d enjoyed together, and quiet nights in front of Match of the Day, and the various ways Duncan had made the house into a home. He realised he was smiling to himself, and decided he’d had enough whisky and should probably go to bed.

Duncan heard Jimmy come upstairs, because he was lying awake with his eyes fixed on the ceiling in Cassie’s room. He couldn’t sleep because he was enjoying a feeling of equilibrium that had settled between him and Jimmy that night. Since Jimmy had moved back to Shetland, Duncan had felt a hostility from him even when on the surface they were getting on ok. Now the hostility seemed to have gone, Duncan realised he had also let go of a defensiveness around Jimmy that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding on to. All sorts of barriers were coming down, and the thoughts and feelings that were taking their place were unexpected.

 

Next morning, Jimmy arrived at the same time as a phone call came from Aberdeen.

Sandy answered, and while listening looked at Jimmy. ‘The DNA matches.’

Overnight, Tosh had found CCTV footage showing Douglas Murray in Market Cross before the attack on Brendan and his car leaving the town centre soon after. On Sunday afternoon, he got petrol at the garage in Aith and left in the direction of Voe.

‘And I spoke with Brendan.’ Tosh said. ‘He knows Sarah Murray because she works in the cafe near the Aith lifeboat station. So I rang Sarah. They’re friends, and when Sarah left her husband once before, she stayed with Brendan.’

 

‘Why am I still here?’ were Douglas Murray’s first words during the interview.

Jimmy answered. ‘You’re here because you still haven’t signed an undertaking to stay away from Sarah. And now it turns out your reign of macho violence extends beyond the home. You know Brendan McAlister, from the lifeboat station?’

‘Maybe. Aith’s a small place.’

‘He befriended your wife.’

‘Is that the shirtlifter who told my wife to leave me? Aye, I may know the one you mean.’

‘You don’t like gays then?’

Douglas didn’t answer.

‘What about priests?’

Douglas paled a little at that.

‘Did you realise it was more fun beating up men than women? As long as they were the right kind of men? You followed Brendan McAllister and saw him meet Dermot Geraghty, so you followed him too, waiting for your opportunity. What did you think, that gay men were a soft target? You better hope that’s the angle the prosecutor puts on it, because a sectarian hate crime carried out in a church on a Sunday…’ Jimmy shook his head.

‘I don’t know anything about any priest. Am I free to go?’

‘No!’ Jimmy shouted. ‘You carried out vicious attacks on two men. Their DNA is on your boots Douglas. And your clothes. And we’ll be checking your car and your phone. You left Dermot Geraghty on his own bleeding and injured in an empty church for 20 hours. You’re lucky not to have been arrested for murder. But you are being arrested now.’

 

Jimmy didn’t feel like celebrating that evening. Tosh and Sandy rang Brendan and Father Dermot with the news, so his thanks and congratulations came from Rhona.

‘You haven’t put in any annual leave?’ She asked him.

‘I know, I should.’ Jimmy admitted.

‘They’ll be alright here.’ Rhona said, gesturing in the general direction of the rest of the team. ‘Why don’t you take off the end of this week? Have a long weekend. You need a break like the rest of us.’

Before Jimmy left for the day, he had to ring Roddie Blair with the news and to tell him he could stay home next weekend.

‘Well done Jimmy, this is great news.’

‘We really appreciate your help, Roddie.’

‘It’s worked out well for me actually, if I’m officially off the case now, Brendan and I are hoping to meet up again.’

‘Oh, er, that’s great!’

‘Aye, it’s a rare thing to find boyfriend material around here. As you’ll know! So thanks for the matchmaking!’

‘Right, well you’re officially off the case, so I guess you two love birds can have fun.’

When he left work that afternoon, he stopped outside to check his phone and Rhona, also done for the day, found him. ‘Drink?’

‘Ok yeah.’

‘Duncan?’ Rhona asked, indicating the phone.

‘Ah, no. Just an update from my godson. It seems the attacks got around some social media, and I was reassuring him it’s safe to come here.’

‘He’s gay?’

Jimmy nodded ‘Yeah.’

‘Shall we go to The Grand?’

‘Sounds good.’

At The Grand Hotel, they found a small table by a window and Rhona got in the first round.

‘ _Slàinte_.’

‘ _Slàinte_.’

‘Your godson must have found living here a bit restricting.’

‘He was on Fair Isle, actually, so even more so. He’s at university now.’

‘I do admire their generation. They seem to take it for granted that they’ll all be bisexual, gender fluid, whatever.’

‘Mmm. He still had his father’s homophobia to deal with though.’

‘I hope you put dad right.’

‘Aye, I think they’re alright now. Cassie of course took it in her stride completely.’

Rhona nodded. ‘Family can surprise you. Mine were never a problem. I wasn’t out at work until my mid-30s though.’

‘Really?’

‘Completely self-inflicted worry about my standing, or status or some rubbish. I found it really helpful at the time being involved in the LGB Lawyers Association, as it was then. Peer support and solidarity...hearing from other people that they’d had positive experiences coming out at work was really encouraging. The difficult thing to get over is the internalised homophobia. I remember the first time I went to Glasgow Pride with Phyllis, holding hands. I really did feel proud and it was pride that I’d got over the self-loathing I’d had for years, almost unconsciously. These kids probably know it already, but it can take awhile to learn that it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world thinks of you, just that you love yourself and that you let yourself love her. Or him.’

As she said these last words, Rhona’s eyes fixed onto his. He felt pinned to the spot and wanted to look away, but found he couldn’t.

‘Why-’ Jimmy’s voice caught, and he cleared his throat. ‘People seem to have started thinking-’ He managed to tear his eyes away and look down at the table. He thought he must be shaking, but his hand looked steady. ‘I better get home.’ With that, he smiled apologetically, and left.

As he walked home, he carried on an argument with someone in his head that looked like Rhona.

‘It’s not true though. That isn’t what’s happening.’ He told her. She didn’t answer, and her lack of reply felt like patient waiting.


	3. Wait along Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan takes Jimmy on a walking holiday and some stuff happens.

When Jimmy got home, Duncan was out in the little yard with his laptop and the fire going. He looked so at home, that Jimmy felt a little rush of affection.

Duncan looked up in mild surprise. ‘Oh, hello. Back early?’

‘Yes, I’m done for the day. We caught him.’

‘Really?!’

Jimmy nodded and collapsed onto a chair.

‘Wait here,’ said Duncan. He dashed into the kitchen and soon came back out with two open bottles of beer.

‘Thanks’ said Jimmy and clinked bottles.

‘Who was it?’

‘Man from Aith named Douglas Murray.’

Duncan shook his head to indicate he didn’t know the man.

‘And Roddie, that officer who worked with us last weekend, he’s hooked up with Brendan now.’

‘A happy ending then?’

‘I guess so.’

‘To DCI Jimmy Perez, making Shetland safe since 2013. And available for matchmaking services.’ Duncan held up his drink and met Jimmy’s eyes. There was a moment when they didn’t speak but watched each other. 

The moment ended when a kittiwake called nearby, and Jimmy raised his own bottle.

‘ _Slàinte_. Rhona says I ought to take a holiday.’

‘Oh yes? Well, I agree!’

‘So I’m just taking a long weekend. Starting Thursday.’

Duncan looked thoughtful. ‘Look, I’ve got nothing to do this weekend. How about you and me go off to the north of the island. We haven’t been up Rona’s Hill in ages.’

Jimmy nodded. ‘Not since I first moved back.’

Duncan continued ‘There’s a bod nearby. We could do some coastal walking and stay overnight.’

Jimmy held up his hands in surrender. ‘Ok, ok you’ve convinced me. How’s the weather looking though?’

 

On the Thursday, the morning started wet but cleared on the drive north. ‘Look, a rainbow’ Duncan said, looking out the car window.

They parked up at the start of a stony path and took a slow, leisurely walk up Shetland’s highest hill. Jimmy occasionally stopped along the way to just stand still and look around, the tension of the previous weeks falling away from him. As the clouds and the light shifted, the view constantly changed. At the summit of Rona’s Hill, the air was clear enough to see Fair Isle.

Jimmy spoke with his eyes on his home island. ‘I’m probably due a visit to my parents soon. Want to come?’

‘Aye if they’ll have me.’

Soon a group of four retirees and a tour guide joined them on the summit. It turned out the group was particularly there to see a nearby chambered cairn. The retirees were on an archaeological tour of Orkney and Shetland and invited Duncan and Jimmy to join them in listening to their guide’s talk on the local Neolithic sites.

‘Another idea for that retirement.’ said Duncan as they headed west.

From Rona’s Hill, they went on across a gently downsloping stony landscape that changed to green with hares that darted away as they approached. The men arrived at Ketligill headland and stopped on a beach to have the packed lunch they had brought. From there, they walked south along the coast past sea arches and outcrops to one called Burries Ness. After watching some seals in the water, they headed back inland eastwards over another low hill, and finally back to Duncan’s car to pick up their bags.

‘Shall we stop at the pub?’ asked Duncan.

‘No, I’d like a quiet one really.’

‘Alright.’

It was around a half hour walk to the bod, which was a low stone building with a new-looking roof and stood back about 10 meters from a small loch. When Jimmy opened the door, he saw that the inside had also recently been fixed up and redecorated, and that no one else was there. ‘Looks like we may have the place to ourselves.’

The bod was one room, with a peat fire stove at one end and plain wooden bunk bed frames at the other. There were tables, benches, chairs and an assortment of books and board games on a shelf. The small windows looked out to the loch on one side and Rona’s Hill on the other. Jimmy got the fire going, and Duncan unpacked the camp stove and food, brought his camping mat out to self-inflate, and then poured some whiskey. They pulled two low chairs in front of the fire and drank quietly for awhile.

‘Thanks for suggesting this’ said Jimmy.

Duncan pulled off his own boots and massaged a foot. Jimmy put a hand out. ‘Here, let me.’

Duncan looked enquiringly but stretched out his leg. Jimmy rested the heel on his thigh and pressed into the sole of the foot with his thumbs.

Duncan sighed. ‘I could get used to this.’

Jimmy smiled. ‘Where shall we take our next holiday?’

‘Well, it’ll be awhile before I can leave my new business in the hands of the staff, but maybe somewhere with a beach. Biarritz?’

‘Why Biarritz?’

‘I might try surfing. And it’s a bit like going to both France and Spain at the same time.’

‘Economical.’ Jimmy let go of Duncan’s foot. ‘Other one?’

Duncan stretched out his other leg. ‘We’ll go together?’

Jimmy nodded. ‘If I don’t have to do the organising, I’ll go anywhere. I’d like to see the volcanoes in Iceland.’

‘We could hitch a ride on a fishing boat. Thanks’ Duncan said and took back his foot. Remembering Jimmy’s sleeping pills purchase, he asked, ‘How’s your sleep been?’

‘Oh, still not great. Probably better after today’s walk’. Jimmy stood up. ‘Have you brought a towel?’

‘Well, yes?’

‘I’m for a jump in the loch.’ Jimmy took off his jumper and made a start on his belt.

‘Really?’

‘Come on then.’

Duncan thought for a moment, and also stood up. When they were down to their underpants, Jimmy stood by the door with the handle in one hand and his towel in the other. ‘Ready?’

‘I’m going to regret this.’

Jimmy opened the door and they sprinted the 10 meters to the loch. Jimmy ran in first. ‘Oh Christ!’

Duncan took a deep breath and a leap. He screamed and started panting. They got shoulder deep in the water.

With difficulty, breathing hard, Jimmy spoke. ‘Wait a bit.’

Duncan nodded. After a few seconds, the shock of cold changed to a soothing warmth that spread through their bodies. Their breathing returned to normal and they felt able to start paddling around. They smiled at each other.

‘Get out before we become selkies?’  Duncan asked.

‘Aye should do’ Jimmy panted. Once they were out, the warmth lasted about two seconds, which was just long enough to grab their towels and run back. Inside, the fire had turned the bod into a sauna. They stood by the fire towelling off and getting back their breath, their skin red and steaming.

‘Again in the morning?’ Jimmy asked.

‘Aye, you go on, I’ll hold your towel for you.’ Duncan turned and dug out the base layers he’d be sleeping in, taking off his boxers and hanging them on a bench alongside the towel. On the other side of the fire, Jimmy did the same.

Dinner was tinned stew warmed up on the camp stove, with bread and cheese. Afterwards, more whiskey was drunk. While Duncan did the washing up, Jimmy put his camping mat on the floor and Duncan’s alongside it to make one double bed in front of the fire. He left his sleeping bag on the bed and took a bottle of water and his washbag outside. When he returned, Duncan had unpacked his own sleeping bag and was sitting on the bed looking into the fire.

Jimmy sat next to him with their shoulders just touching and his legs stretched out. A couple of times, Duncan inhaled as if he was about to say something, but then he didn’t. Instead, he sat up, crossed his legs and faced Jimmy, who himself turned to face Duncan.

Jimmy spoke first, looking down at his hands. ‘I know we’re both pretty heartbroken at the moment. It’s not just that though, is it?’

Duncan shook his head and replied quietly. ‘No. I don’t think so’.

Jimmy nodded and turned his face to the fire. ‘If Alice had never moved here, it wouldn’t have made a difference to... Half the island already thinks there’s something going on. I won’t pretend that doesn’t scare me. It’s difficult enough having a private life here…’

‘Oh, privacy isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. People here love you, you know? The number of times I’ve had people...shopkeepers, the Fiscal - tell me to be good to you, to look after you, and that was before I moved in! What scares me is that a sure way for me of making someone an enemy is by getting off with them.’ Duncan looked down. Then he reached out, his hand hovering between them. ‘Then there’s you, who’s taken everything I’ve thrown at him and we’re still friends. I guess I’m saying it’s maybe worth the risk? And in any case, Jimmy I can’t believe I’m saying this to a man but I can’t keep my hands off you any longer.’

At that, Jimmy took Duncan’s hovering hand into both of his, held it hard and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back, folding it into a fist and kissing it again. Duncan drew in a breath. Their eyes met for a moment, then both leaned forward, paused, and leaned in further. The kiss was hesitant at first. Duncan reached for Jimmy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Jimmy put his hands on Duncan’s waist. The kissing grew more assured. Eventually they broke apart, panting, their eyes locked.

‘Ok?’ Duncan asked.

Jimmy nodded, closed his eyes, rested his forehead on the other man’s. He stroked down Duncan’s sides and down his legs. He cleared his throat and said quietly. ‘Shall we lie down?’

Duncan answered by moving onto his side and Jimmy joined him. They carried on kissing, stroking, exploring, taking off their clothes  as heat grew. Jimmy rolled Duncan onto his back, kissing his neck and grinding onto his leg, then lying on top of him, pressing their erections together, gaining a rhythm. Duncan groaned and Jimmy gasped a quiet sob and kissed him, their tongues meeting. Jimmy’s rhythm grew faster and Duncan groaned louder, then shouted. Jimmy felt Duncan’s cock pulse between them, gripped his shoulders, arched over him gasping, coming hard.

It took them both some time to get back to breathing normally. Jimmy was still gripping Duncan’s shoulders though his hands were now trembling slightly. He pressed a kiss onto his jaw, then his mouth. Slowly he rolled off Duncan and lay on his back, taking his hand.

Eventually Duncan spoke, lightly sardonic ‘We should have done this years ago’.

Jimmy laughed quietly and squeezed his hand. He turned onto his side and smiled at the other man, bringing their joined hands onto Duncan’s chest. ‘I’m guessing you don’t cuddle.’

Duncan turned to look at him. ‘Well, it’s a day of firsts. Here.’ Duncan reached for the nearest towel, which was a tea towel, and mopped at his belly. They sat up to zip their sleeping bags together, then lay down and tried a few positions with arms and legs. Finally, they settled into Duncan on his back, Jimmy half draped over him.

‘You ok?’ asked Jimmy.

‘Relieved, if anything. You know I don’t like rejection.’

Jimmy exhaled a small laugh.

Duncan continued. ‘Actually, I don’t think I’ve felt this happy in years if I’m honest. Hey, steady on.’

‘What?’

‘Your heart just started racing. Was it something I said?’

‘Oh, maybe.’

‘Go to sleep before I get more soppy. You had me noticing rainbows earlier.’

‘Was that me?’ Jimmy yawned.

‘Goodnight Officer Perez.’

‘Goodnight Fran.’

 

In the morning, they were a tangle of legs and sleeping bags. Jimmy woke first and carefully adjusted himself onto his side. Duncan was still sleeping peacefully. Jimmy thought about what this man had been to him and felt a solid core inside him that was new, but also not new. He also felt a solidness under his feet. Here was an absence of fear that this one would go away, or couldn’t belong to him, or couldn’t be trusted. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, _Jimmy, you do let yourself get swept away._

When he opened his eyes, Duncan had turned his face and his eyes were open. ‘Morning.’

‘Morning.’

‘You were watching me.’

‘Could you tell?’

‘You’ve got no secrets from me Jimmy Perez’ Duncan yawned while stretching out his arms and legs. He rolled over onto his front and seemed to be falling asleep again.

Jimmy was awake now. Gingerly, without disturbing Duncan, he got up.

 

Forty minutes later, Jimmy was sat on a bench and looking out the window, a cup of coffee in his hand.

Duncan came in from outside having had a wash with water he'd heated on the camp stove. ‘We have hot water! Let’s just stay here.’

Jimmy smiled ‘Coffee?’

‘Aye, thanks.’

‘There are otters in the loch.’

‘Really?’

‘Mother and baby I think.’

‘Does it have two dads?’ Duncan stood just behind Jimmy, just up against his back. Jimmy leaned his head back onto his chest and Duncan rested a hand on his shoulder. ‘I wonder what the chances are of anyone arriving here this morning.’

‘Let’s say very low.’

‘Alright.’ Duncan put down his coffee and took Jimmy’s as well. He straddled the bench and put his hands on the other man’s thighs. Jimmy smiled and moved closer, taking hold of Duncan’s upper arms and pulling him in for a kiss. They reached for each other, taking off shirts, hands on backs, necks, fingers in hair.

‘C’mon.’ Jimmy said, pulling Duncan off the bench and towards the place they had slept. He finished undressing and lay down. Duncan did the same.

They took their time, kissing, stroking, eventually taking each other in hand and slowly bringing each other off, foreheads touching, Jimmy’s free hand on Duncan’s shoulder, Duncan’s on the back of Jimmy’s head. Afterwards, there were gentle kisses. Duncan didn’t mention the tears he saw on the other man’s face. He knew that sex sometimes has that effect, and he hoped it was a good sign.

Not much was said while they tidied the bod and walked back to the car.

‘Think we’ll carry this on, back home?’ Duncan asked, keeping his voice light.

‘I hope so, if that’s ok?’

‘Yes. Cassie?’

Jimmy inhaled deeply. ‘Let’s wait for a bit.’

‘Sure, sure.’

Duncan started the car.

‘I know I said yesterday that I was scared, but today I feel I could stand in Market Cross and tell the whole island that Duncan Hunter is my fella.’

Duncan’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Then he started laughing and Jimmy joined him, putting a hand on the other man’s thigh and stroking it with his thumb. They didn’t speak again until they got home.

When they got in, Duncan headed upstairs with his bag and Jimmy read through the post that had arrived. He then went upstairs and took a shower. When Jimmy opened the bathroom door, in his bathrobe and toweling his hair, he was about to shout downstairs a question about dinner when he saw Duncan standing in the hallway, arms crossed and just wearing boxers.

‘You up for another round?’

Jimmy was lost for words for a moment, but smiled and nodded. Duncan reached out a hand, which he took and was led to his bed.

‘Like I said, I can’t keep my hands off you. He made to take off Jimmy’s bathrobe. ‘Will ye lie down?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published May 2019.  
> Edited September 2019.
> 
> A bod in Shetland is sorta equivalent to a bothy in the rest of the country.


	4. Wait along Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan's keen. Jimmy's got cold feet. Poor Duncan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written a fic anything like this long before. I finished rewatching Shetland series 1 to 4 last week and it's been useful. Other Scottish men distracting me this week have been Jamie McDonald/Malcolm Tucker and Derek Riddell's character in The Book Group, rewatched for the first time since original broadcast. These Scotsmen are like like sex pollen.
> 
> Published May 2019.   
> Edited August 2019.

Jimmy raised his hands, stopping Duncan’s arms ‘Wait’. He closed his eyes, took a breath and pulled Duncan in for a hug. Pulling back again, he asked quietly, ‘Is later ok?’ 

Duncan searched his face ‘Ok’ he patted Jimmy’s shoulder ‘Ok’. 

Dressing in Cassie’s room, Duncan felt a lump in his throat. He ran through his immediate options - get stuck in to work, or get drunk and derail this thing even further. He sat on the bed, took out his phone and checked his calendar. Cassie would be home in two weeks, so he had that to look forward to while focussing on his business. He’d give Jimmy time. Meanwhile, anything could happen. A woman could walk into the bistro who would turn out to be the love of Duncan’s life, and the little adventure the last couple of days could be forgotten. He paused a moment to listen to Jimmy getting dressed in the next room, then decided that was enough brooding and headed out to work.

 

Over the next week, Duncan was out from 7am until 10pm every day. He found work an effective distraction for the most part, and at the same time told himself he was putting this project together for the both of them - himself and his investor/best friend/whatever else. 

On the Friday afternoon, Duncan met with his chef Marek and his front of house manager Beattie and finalised arrangements for a gradual opening starting the following Wednesday. He felt good about it, that things had come together and that the team were going to work well. He’d be employing 6 people at first, and 10 by the end of the year. It was satisfying to think that he was making a contribution to the community and he felt part of something again. 

For the past few days he’d kept his mind off home, and that had kept him on an even keel. Tonight though, he didn’t have a reason to stick around late. He also didn’t want to get pissed at The Lounge. He also didn’t have any other options. It felt like a long drive down the A970 while noticing a growing dread as he approached Lerwick, and that was a new feeling. Figuring that there wouldn’t be food in, he stopped at the supermarket. As Duncan arrived, he spotted Sandy in the car park.

‘Sandy.’

‘Oh, Duncan. Hello. How are things?’

‘Good, yeah. You know I’m opening a restaurant?’ 

‘I heard, yeah. I’m looking for a place for a date actually.’

‘Oh, you’re seeing someone?’ 

‘Three months next Friday. I thought I’d take her out.’

‘We’ll be open. I can’t promise we’ll be running at 100% capacity, but I’ll do you mates’ rates.’ 

‘Sounds good, thanks Duncan. Oh, if you’re on your way home you’ll save me a trip.’ Sandy reached into his trolly and pulled out a bag of dog food. ‘I said I’d pick this up.’ 

‘Ok.’ Duncan said, accepting the bag.

‘Have a good weekend.’ 

‘Yeah, you too.’ Duncan puzzled over the bag, but put it in the boot. 

 

An hour later, Duncan struggled down the stairs and into the front door carrying several bags of shopping. On entering the house, he heard a bark and was pushed over by two large paws. 

‘-the hell?!’ 

‘Bonnie! Get down! Sorry Duncan.’ Jimmy reached down and pulled Duncan up.

‘I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.’

‘Duncan, this is Bonnie. She likes you.’

The dog was now crouched down and wagging her tail fast, her tongue hanging out and large brown eyes looking up at Duncan. 

‘I’ve got something for her actually. Saw Sandy at Tesco.’ 

Bonnie leapt up at the bag of dog food and Duncan tried to hold it up out of her way. 

‘Oh, er.’ Jimmy looked around and grabbed the bag out of Duncan’s raised hand before the dog did. He put it in a high cupboard and closed the door. 

‘Thanks for doing the shopping.’

‘Nae bother.’ 

‘I was about to cook and realised we had nothing in.’ Jimmy said while looking through the bags. He pulled out a few things and put them aside. ‘You must be knackered, let me take care of this.’ 

‘Aye, well I could do with a recovery from my greeting.’ Duncan went to the sofa and Bonnie got there first, curling up on two thirds of it. Duncan took the other third. That had been the most he and Jimmy had spoken or seen each other since the previous Friday afternoon. The familiar lump in his throat returned. He stifled a groan and stroked the dog’s head absent-mindedly while trying to think of something inconsequential to say. He couldn’t, so instead he switched on the TV. 

 

After 20 minutes, something was simmering on the hob and Channel 4 News was ending. Jimmy came over, saw Bonnie, put a glass down next to Duncan and sat on a nearby chair. 

‘Thanks.’ Duncan said and took a sip. ‘What is it?’

‘You bought it. Belvoir?’ 

‘Oh. Yes.’ 

Jimmy also drank. ‘It’s...good.’ 

‘It’s mineral water.’ 

‘I like the red bottle.’ 

Duncan raised his glass. 

‘Duncan, I owe you an apology.’ 

In response, Duncan gave Jimmy a level look but said nothing. 

‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘It’s what you do, isn’t it. Pushing people away.’

Jimmy looked taken aback, and then grief stricken. ‘You’re right. And it’s not fair on you.’

‘I’ve never had anyone go from hot to cold so quickly. How badly has this fucked things up? Do I need to move out?’

Jimmy shook his head ‘No, please don’t move out. It’s just a problem in my head and it’s temporary.’

‘Is it? Well then.’ Duncan put the glass down on the side table and leaned forward. ‘Let’s go upstairs.’ 

Jimmy started, then stood up and stood by the window. One hand tapped against his leg and he shifted his weight a few times while he spoke, looking across the water to Bressay. ‘Ok, I’m going to try to put this into words. I don’t have any good reasons, just...reasons.’ He raised his voice, still looking out the window. ‘The whole...universe seems to want to tell me I’m this new thing at the moment, and I don’t want to be a new thing. There’s been enough change without also becoming, oh, gay dad or bisexual detective or whatever.’ 

‘Or somebody’s boyfriend.’ 

Jimmy turned around to look at Duncan again. ‘Well, that’s the least of my worries if I’m honest.’ 

‘Is it?’

Jimmy leaned against the wall and put his tapping hand in his pocket. ‘I’ve thought a lot, the last few days about how all this happened and this - you and me - hasn’t come out of nowhere. I don’t know when it started, but it’s been a gradual change. I mean, for me, anyway. So maybe I’ve had more time to get used to this side of it.’ 

Duncan had picked up his drink again and was squeezing the glass. He took it into the kitchen and, after a hesitation, poured out more mineral water. ‘That makes sense. So have you never fancied men in the past? At all?’ 

‘Maybe I have without noticing? I don’t know if I can even trust my memories anymore. If I’ve been repressing some major aspect of myself -’

Duncan interrupted. ‘-Quit overthinking everything, Jimmy. Maybe you’re just attracted to me because I’m irresistible.’ 

They smiled at each other. ‘What if it’s because I associate you with Fran?’ 

‘This is getting awfully Freudian.’ 

‘One of us has to overthink to compensate for the other one’s impulsiveness.’

‘Hey! I’m single now. No reason not to be impulsive. Seriously though, we can take things slower. It would be strange after all these years but we could go on a date?’

‘A date?’ Jimmy laughed. ‘It’s a thought.’ 

‘Your place? Tonight? You can cook me dinner?’ 

‘Ok, I get what you’re saying. Well, let’s take the dog out later. Maybe I’ll let you hold my hand.’

‘Maybe I’ll let you hold my hand.’ 

‘You see? We’ll have fun.’ 

‘I think you’re going to turn out to be a tease and I should see what your friend Brendan is up to.’ 

The kitchen timer went off. 

 

Bonnie sat at their feet all through dinner. 

‘Don’t beg.’ Duncan told her.

‘Ignore her.’ Jimmy said.

Bonnie made her eyes bigger and rounder and looked from one man to the other. 

‘This is good.’ Duncan said, complimenting the cooking. 

Jimmy eyed Duncan’s glass. ‘I’m proud of you.’

‘Eh?’ Duncan followed Jimmy’s line of sight. ‘Oh, yeah. Well, things are better when I keep a clear head.’ 

Neither mentioned that Duncan’s last big bender led to him waking up miles from home surrounded by dead bodies. 

 

After dinner the dog jumped up and down excitedly while Jimmy tried to put on her lead. Once it was on, he stood looking at Duncan while Bonnie carried on jumping. ‘I’m supposed to wait until she’s calmed down before taking her out.’ 

‘We best ignore her then.’ Duncan said and stepped closer, giving Jimmy a questioning look, then leaning in for a gentle kiss. He looked down at the dog, who was now sitting and watching them. ‘It’s working’. Duncan said and looked up again to see that Jimmy was looking serious. ‘What?’ 

‘I’ve been a total bastard.’ Was Jimmy’s miserable answer.

‘Oh shut up.’ He pulled him closer and kissed him harder. When he eventually pulled back, Jimmy was panting. Bonnie was still sitting and at Duncan’s glance she cocked her head to the side. ‘Ok, Greyfriar’s Bobby here is ready.’ He took the lead out of Jimmy’s hand and turned while the dog followed calmly wagging her tail. They headed to the door and he looked back to where Jimmy remained standing. ‘Well come on then.’ 

 

Duncan led the way southwards down to the coastal path where there was some grass. ‘Have you got those dog bag things by the way?’ 

‘What? Oh, yeah somewhere.’ Jimmy rummaged in his pockets and drew out a handful of small plastic bags. 

‘I’ll let you do the honours. Why do you have a dog this weekend?’ 

‘Oh, I wasn’t sure I’d see you. I didn’t want to be too lonely.’ 

‘So it wasn’t because you wanted an excuse to make yourself scarce if I turned up?’ 

Jimmy’s shoulders fell. 

‘Alright, I’ll keep it light. Oh, you need those bags now. I had years of nappy changing duties.’ 

‘Fair enough.’ 

Having done her business, Bonnie started bouncing around excitedly again, then came bounding up and dropped something at Duncan’s feet. ‘You found a ball, good girl? I’m not touching it though because it looks disgusting.’ 

They stopped and leaned against a drystone wall, taking turns kicking the ball down the path for the dog to bring back. Eventually, she forgot the game and started digging up some grass. Jimmy took a deep breath and then took Duncan’s hand. They stood watching the eastern sky gradually grow darker.


	5. Wait along Pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie will be home soon and Duncan and Jimmy need to figure some things out. And there's a dog.

They didn’t speak on the way home. Duncan went straight upstairs while Jimmy tidied up, refilled Bonnie’s water bowl and pointed at the dog bed he had put in the corner of the front room. ‘Bonnie, bed.’ The dog didn’t look at him or at the bed, but climbed onto the sofa and began scratching it and circling. He left her to it. 

Upstairs Duncan was in Cassie’s room wearing a tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt. He wasn’t in bed, but sitting down and checking his phone. 

Jimmy hovered in the hallway and the other man glanced up. ‘Alright?’ Duncan asked. 

Jimmy didn’t answer. 

Keeping his eyes on his phone, Duncan said, ‘This is the last time I ask - ‘

‘- will ye come in with me?’ Jimmy interrupted. 

Duncan looked up properly. He nodded. Jimmy nodded back and went to get ready for bed.

 

Sharing the bed stayed unspoken after that night. Most of the next week they barely saw each other until Duncan came home late, exhausted and happy and too tired for anything more than a goodnight kiss. Each night Jimmy texted to offer to pick him up if he was too tired to drive. On Sunday, five days into the unofficial opening of the bistro, Duncan accepted the offer and fell asleep almost the moment he got into the passenger seat. After Duncan didn’t respond to his name, Jimmy leaned over and fastened the other man’s seatbelt. Duncan roused again when the car came to a stop near home. 

 

‘What time is it?’ asked Duncan, one eye open to see he wasn’t alone in bed on Monday morning. 

Jimmy checked the alarm clock. ‘9.30’

‘What are you still doing here?’ 

‘I took today off. Thought we might be able to keep each other company. You’re not working today?’ 

Duncan stretched. ‘No.’ 

‘Want a coffee?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

Jimmy kissed Duncan on the head, rubbed his arm and went downstairs. Duncan entered the kitchen just as Jimmy was pouring coffee into two mugs. 

‘What would you like to do today?’ 

Duncan looked around the room. ‘Is that dog here?’ 

Jimmy smiled. ‘Not today, no. Do you want her to be?’

‘Just wondering if a walk was needed.’ 

‘We could do that anyway.’

After a couple of sips of coffee and another stretch, Duncan looked more awake. ‘Aye. I’ll drive us somewhere.’ 

Jimmy nodded, still smiling. 

They ended up on the west side of the island, parking in Westerwick, walking down to a pebble beach and walking along the coast. There were few roads here, and barely paths, but there were red cliffs, sea stacks and small islands and outcrops to the south and west. 

‘I guess everyone’s working today.’ Said Duncan, observing that they were alone on the path.

‘I guess so.’

‘There are lots of caves in these cliffs. Underneath us.’

‘Can we go in?’

‘I think only with a kayak. However…’ Duncan took Jimmy’s hand and started walking more purposefully toward what from a distance looked like a wall but turned out to be a derelict blackhouse, its roof long gone. Duncan let go of Jimmy’s hand and went in, turning around and saying, ‘Come on’. 

Jimmy looked skeptical but followed him inside, where he was pulled in close and kissed hard. 

Duncan then stepped back, looking Jimmy in the eyes and saying firmly, ‘I’m having you here.’ 

‘...Here…’ Jimmy looked around. Now he was pulled by the hand, again, turned around and pressed against the back wall of the building, opposite the doorway. Duncan stepped in and kissed him firmly, his hands pressing into Jimmy’s sides, then his shoulders, then his chest. Jimmy brought his arms up around Duncan’s back. ‘Let me…?’ Duncan said, looking at him while his hands started unbuttoning Jimmy’s trousers, then one hand slipped lower to stroke him. Jimmy gasped and nodded. ‘Whatever you like.’ That earned him a kiss on the neck while his trousers were undone. With one move, trousers, pants and Duncan were lowered. ‘Oh…’ Jimmy said, realising what was happening. ‘Relax’ Duncan said, one hand on his thigh, the other taking his cock. Jimmy relaxed against the wall, gazing out through the stone doorway to the water, rocks and seabirds gliding and diving. He closed his eyes and heard fulmars and kittiwakes, put his hands on Duncan’s shoulders, his fingers gripping. 

 

Their walk got as far as the headland called The Spindle, where they stopped to take in the view. 

‘Head back?’ Duncan asked.

‘Aye.’ They started walking eastwards again. ‘Cass’ll be home soon.’ 

Normally thinking of his daughter’s imminent arrival would fill Duncan with relief and joy. He cleared his throat but didn’t speak. 

Jimmy’s tone was almost light. ‘This thing has gone on for longer than...your usual flings. I didn’t expect that.’ 

‘You thought you were a fling.’

Jimmy shrugged.

‘Ok, that’s fair. You weren’t to know that I do learn from my mistakes.’ 

‘You mean cheating on Mary.’

‘I mean fucking up several people’s lives by cheating on Fran. Two women dead. A son that hates me. A woman in prison. Cass knowing I’m a philandering bastard who shirks his responsibilities.’

‘Hey, that’s...that’s not all on you Duncan.’ 

‘The point is, that’s not me anymore. Some need to prove myself or to have a bit of fun doesn’t really appeal after...I haven’t even thought about cheating on Mary since Donna got arrested. It didn’t save my marriage, but my days of fooling around are over.’ 

‘I wasn’t expecting monogamy.’ 

‘Well, you’ve got it.’

‘I don’t think you should make any promises, Duncan.’

Duncan was about to say something, in his defence, then stopped himself. ‘How about a trial period.’ 

‘A trial period?’

‘We’ll carry on through the summer, then either I’ll move out, or we’ll make it official.’ 

Jimmy shook his head, looking out at the sea stacks. ‘And we’d tell Cassie what?’

‘I admit, I haven’t figured out that part.’ 

‘Let me have a think?’ 

‘Of course.’ 

 

For the rest of the walk, they made plans for the summer, figuring out what they could fit in around their work, discussing whether Cassie would want to go on holiday and generally avoiding the topic of how all this would be affected by them being a couple. They stopped at a cafe in Lerwick for a late lunch, sitting in the cafe’s upstairs room which they had to themselves. Jimmy took Duncan’s hand. They smiled at each other for a moment, then both laughed. On the way home, Jimmy thought about how he would like to feel like it was ok to be with a man and have people know it. He wondered if by September he would be ok with it.


	6. Wait along Pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots happens and then Cassie comes home. A visit to Fair Isle, kittiwakes, and some coaching from Rhona.

Early Tuesday morning, Donnie Tulloch was woken by a phone call from Katie Clarke at the Fair Isle Bird Observatory. Donnie’s wife Isobel heard the alarm in his voice as he took the call. ‘Stay at your muster point. Don’t go near there for anything, you promise me Kate?’ Donnie hung up then made a call. ‘Bri - get the engine to the Observatory. I’ll get the others.’ Isobel took in a breath. Donnie was the chief fire officer for Fair Isle’s volunteer fire brigade. After ringing Brian, who lived closest to where the island’s one fire engine was stored, Donnie paged the rest of the volunteer firefighters and the Chief Fire Officer on Shetland.

Isobel got out Donnie’s kit. ‘I’ll ring Jimmy?’

Donnie nodded. 

 

In Lerwick, Duncan heard the phone ringing first. He shook Jimmy’s shoulder. ‘Jim, your phone.’

He woke with a start and grabbed the phone. ‘Jimmy Perez. Izzy? Oh no. Ok, see you soon.’ He turned to Duncan. ‘The Bird Observatory’s on fire.’

Within three hours, Jimmy, Sandy and Tosh landed on Fair Isle where they were picked up at the airstrip by Jimmy’s father James. 

‘It’s catastrophic. Completely destroyed by the looks of it. Poor Katie and John. I’m just dropping you off then meeting fire crew coming in by helicopter. If you need somewhere for an incident room, you might need to use our outbuilding. I expect the community centre and the chapel will be used by Fire and Rescue.’

‘That would be fine, thanks dad.’ 

‘Oh God.’ Said Tosh as the remains of the Observatory came into view, smoke still rising.

Jimmy looked in the rear view mirror and saw Sandy looking serious, his eyes bright. Jimmy resolved to distract him with training. ‘Tosh, Sandy, have you investigated a fire before?’

‘No sir’ they said simultaneously. 

‘Ok, there will be fire investigators from the mainland on their way here, so we might not get further than preserving the scene, but we’ll do what we can.’ 

 

‘There’s Donnie.’ James said, indicating a man sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall of the Observatory guest house, still in his uniform but with his helmet on the ground next to him. While Sandy and Tosh got bags and crime scene equipment out of the boot of James’ car, Jimmy went over and crouched down next to Donnie. 

Donnie glanced up. His voice was hoarse. ‘Hey Jimmy.’ 

‘Donnie.’ Jimmy put his hand on Donnie’s shoulder.

‘It spread too fast - right across the roof from what we saw.’ He moved to get up.

‘No, you stay there. We can’t make a start while it’s still like this. Can I get ye anything?’ 

‘I think they’ve got bottles of water for us in the guest house.’

‘Ok, I’ll be right back.’ 

As Jimmy emerged with two bottles, Isobel arrived in her car.

‘Jimmy.’ They hugged each other. Isobel looked towards where her husband was still sitting on the ground. ‘Is Donnie ok?’ 

‘I’m not sure. Do you know who alerted him?’ 

‘It was Katie Clarke. She should be back in a minute, I just passed her dropping off Callum and Kara at school.’

Jimmy had Sandy and Tosh sit in while he took initial statements from Katie and her husband John. Tosh took photos of the scene and later that afternoon, once the firefighters had a chance to rest, statements were taken from them as well. 

Jimmy’s parents arrived at 5pm with food the islanders had made for the emergency crews. Soon after, there came Fire and Rescue investigators from Aberdeen. Jimmy brought over Sandy and Tosh to be present for the handover of the work, and then they were done. 

‘Dad, do you know if we might be able to get a flight back today?’ 

‘The plane they came on is still here. I’ll check.’ 

‘Will you stay a bit longer, love?’ asked Jimmy’s mother Mary. ‘You’re father’s organised a special service tomorrow.’ 

‘Can you spare the room?’ 

‘Of course.’ 

‘Aye, alright then.’ 

‘6pm ok Jimmy?’ James said, still on the phone. 

Jimmy looked at Sandy and Tosh, who nodded. ‘Aye, that’ll be great. Two passengers and the equipment.’

James confirmed it and Jimmy walked some way away, getting out his phone and texting Duncan.

_Staying on tonight. I’ll be at my parents’._

_Everything ok? People are saying the whole place is destroyed._

Jimmy texted a photo.

_Fuck. Everybody ok?_

_Yes. Taking the opportunity to catch up._

Jimmy considered writing something else - _I miss you_ ? - but finished with a simple _Should get back tomorrow if they keep the increased flights going._

He smiled when Duncan replied with _XX_. When was the last time, he wondered, that he had an adult waiting for him at home, thinking about him, looking out for him and ready to hear if he’d had a bad day? Jimmy realised it felt right, and even felt right that it was Duncan. It came to him what Alice had said about him keeping himself apart. Whether she was right or not about that, she was right that it was better to have someone. Jimmy texted again.

_Looking forward to seeing you._

 

His father’s church service was at 4pm so that children could be brought along after school. Jimmy spent the morning helping his mother bring food to visiting emergency workers. In the afternoon, he dropped in at Donnie’s with some beers. 

‘Well done.’

‘Thanks. Slàinte.’ 

‘You done now?’

‘For today.’ 

‘You did the island proud. These are a gift from my parents, by the way.’ Jimmy said, indicating the bottles. ‘Izzy seems well.’

‘She is. Missing Angus of course.’ 

‘How is Angus?’

‘Oh, University suits him I guess. He’s travelling over the summer. With friends.’ 

Now was a chance to check how Donnie now stood on his son’s homosexuality. Any other time and Jimmy would have asked, ‘Is he seeing anyone?’ or ‘You getting on ok?’, but he found he was anxious what the answer would be. He’d be more comfortable telling Donnie if he had been dating a married woman whose husband was in prison. He decided to stay on safe ground. 

‘Cassie’s home soon. She’ll be spending some time with her half brother.’ 

‘Ah, Duncan’s youthful indiscretion.’ 

‘Yes. He’s getting divorced, you heard?’

‘No, really?’

Jimmy nodded. ‘Mary left him. She’s got a new man. She kicked him out so he’s been staying with me.’ 

‘Is that alright?' 

‘We’re getting on really well actually. It wasn’t good rattling around in that house on my own.’ 

‘I can imagine. Not seeing anyone then?’ 

Jimmy decided to be as honest as he dared. ‘I am, but it’s early days.’  Changing the subject, he asked, ‘Are you coming to this service this afternoon?’ 

 

At 4pm the chapel was full, with some of the visiting emergency services present. James’ sermon began with Proverbs 17.17 - _A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity._ He went on to speak about how interdependent their lives were on the islands, and that a crisis served both to remind them of their need for each other, and their love for each other.

Jimmy only heard the sermon in parts. He was distracted by imagining how a conversation might go either later today, or in a few month’s time. ‘Dad, I’m…’ or ‘Dad, Duncan and I…’, ‘I’m seeing someone, it’s not someone you’d expect, but I’m happy.’ Jimmy took a deep breath and tensed his jaw, knowing this wasn’t going to happen soon. He was angry at himself, thinking, _What a coward_. He didn’t know how his parents would react, he just knew he didn’t want to find out. Before he knew it, the service was over and the last hymn was being sung. 

 

_Dear friends, farewell! I do you tell,_

_Since you and I must part;_

_I go away, and here you stay,_

_But still we’re joined at heart._

_Your love to me has been most free,_

_Your conversation sweet;_

_How can I bear to journey where_

_With you I cannot meet?_

 

Jimmy said his goodbyes to Isobel, Donnie and James at the chapel and his mother took him to the airstrip. 

‘You bring Cassie to see us soon.’ She admonished.

‘Aye, I will.’ 

‘And give our love to Duncan.’ 

Jimmy was taken aback by that, but she knew he was staying at Jimmy’s, so the comment made some sense. ‘I will.’ 

‘Look after yourself, love. We’re fine here. That place’ll be rebuilt in no time.’ 

It was a fine, clear evening, and the plane flew over the ruins of the Observatory. 

 

Rhona picked him up at Tingwall. 

‘Good journey?’ 

‘Aye. Shall we go find a pub?’ 

‘Sure. Actually, I might get some food. Fjarå ok?’ 

 

They stopped at the waterfront cafe and got an outside table where they had some privacy. Jimmy ordered chips and a whisky. 

‘So,’ Rhona began. ‘I don’t know when I’ll be getting an official report, but it would be good to avoid any surprises if you can tell me anything now.’ 

‘We saw no evidence of arson, and when I spoke to the investigators earlier, they weren’t casting the net any wider than we already had.’

‘Alright. Good. And you’re satisfied with how the investigation was being carried out.’ 

‘As much as I saw of it, sure. I’ll be looking to get Sandy and Tosh onto some more advanced fire investigation training.’ 

‘You might risk developing them right off the island.’

‘Well that always is a risk.’ 

The food arrived, and Jimmy ordered another whisky. 

‘You saw your family?’ 

‘My parents, yeah.’

‘How are they?’

‘They’re well. The fire kept them busy. Dad’s a lay pastor you know, and he organised a special service this afternoon. The whole island pretty much came along.’ 

Rhona looked at Jimmy for a moment, then said. ‘Islands can be conservative.’ 

Jimmy nodded in agreement, looking out at the water. ‘And so can parents.’ 

Rhona smiled. 

Jimmy looked out to the sea, his breath halting as he geared himself up to ask her something. 

‘You, er, you seemed to know before I did that something was going on between me and Duncan.’ He turned his gaze back to her. ‘How is that?’ He sounded genuinely curious, and almost concerned.

Rhona sat back in her chair, giving him a pensive look. ‘I lived in Edinburgh for a fair few years. When I was there, I mixed with a lot of different type of folk and got good at reading people. My social circles included gay men of course. There’s something you can see when observing two men who are attracted to each other. It’s subtle, but it’s there - a leaning slightly towards each other, a softening in the muscles in their backs. From time to time I see you and Duncan together - say, in the High Street. Recently, there’s been a shift in how you are with each other. I can see and hear it when you are on the phone with him, or texting him. It wasn’t just that he stopped being your adversary, more that you were giving him the warmth that used to only be for Cassie. That’s how I would describe it.’ 

He looked down and felt a lump in his throat that hadn’t been there before. Some anxiety was there as well - if he’d been so obvious to Rhona, maybe others were picking up the changes in him too, and maybe some of those people were ones he wasn’t ready to know about him and Duncan. At the thought of Duncan though, some of the anxiety went, replaced by the need to see him and touch him again.

  
Jimmy smiled, blushing. ‘You were right. What you said about the… _internalised homophobia_. The fear is really irrational. Or maybe it’s not. But I haven’t been afraid for myself since...I can’t even remember when. Childhood. How do you get over it?’

‘Well, I can tell you that coming out can be a big help. Have you? To anyone?’ 

‘No.’ 

Rhona gestured with her arm to _go on_. 

Jimmy sat up straighter and took a deep breath. Then he laughed self consciously. ‘Ok, Rhona...I have to tell you something.’ His hand was tapping on the table. He stopped it, pulling it onto his leg. ‘Fuck.’ 

‘You can practice. Try a few different ways.’ 

‘I appreciate this, you know.’ 

‘Glad to help.’ 

Jimmy closed his eyes and said on an outbreath, quickly, ‘I’m gay.’ 

‘How did that feel?’

‘Not quite true.’ 

‘Want to try again?’

‘Actually, yes.’ He cleared his throat. ‘I’m seeing a man now. I guess I’m bisexual. I’m not straight. Anymore. Pfft.’ He put his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands, leaning into them. 

Rhona stood up and leaned over him, resting the side of her face on the top of his head and hugging his shoulders. ‘I’m proud of you.’ 

‘Thank you.’ He said into his hands. When he pulled them away, his face and eyes were red, but he was smiling. 

‘Happy?’ 

‘I am actually, yes. Any advice on how to tell my daughter?’ 

‘Ah, well. I’ve seen that go both ways. Carla’s sons took it in their stride. Phyllis’ family on the other hand... needed some time. You might consider just getting it over with, as soon as possible. Don’t put it off until she’s been home for a few days, or weeks, or whatever seems like a good idea at the time. Delaying it probably won’t make it easier.’ 

A memory came to him. His discomfort at trying to tell Cassie that Angus was gay. Her already knowing. No big deal. Not even worth mentioning. ‘I wonder if I can get Duncan to tell her.’ 

‘You know, your daughter doesn’t want you to be alone. Either of you, I expect.’ 

‘You’re right.’ 

‘Internalised homophobia?’

‘Right again. Ok, I’ve got to do this and I’m going to do this.’ 

‘By the way, I’ll assume you’re not out at work until you make it clear you are.’ 

‘I appreciate that, thanks.’ 

‘Next year though. You and me, Grampian Pride. I’m joking.’ 

‘I know you’re joking. You really are a good friend.’ 

‘Cassie loves you.’ 

‘Yes, she does. Thanks Rhona.’ 

 

Duncan spent Wednesday finalising promotion for the official opening of the bistro. Part of this was an interview with a young journalist from the _Shetland Times_. Duncan gave a tour, introduced staff, left Marek to speak extensively about the menu. Duncan was in the corner making social media posts when the journalist approached him again to check the sorts of biographical details people expect in lifestyle features. His age, where he grew up, who his parents were, where he went to secondary school and then what he did after that. 

‘We have your wife’s name as-’

‘Ah, best to leave that out actually. Separated.’ Duncan tried to spare the journalist’s embarrassment. Smiling and saying in a friendly tone. ‘It’s fine. Amicable. She’d probably be happiest not being mentioned. If that’s ok?’ 

‘Sure, well, thanks Mr Hunter.’ 

Duncan kept smiling until the journalist was gone, then let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. 

 

When Jimmy got home, Duncan wasn’t there. The excitement he felt at the thought of seeing him soon became a dull ache. He distracted himself with unpacking and a shower. Getting dressed again, he heard a shout from downstairs. 

‘Anyone home? Mary?’

‘Hey,’ Jimmy said, coming into the kitchen with a smile. They kissed, then hugged for longer than usual.

‘Good to have you back, big man.’ 

Jimmy noticed the bags on the counter. ‘Been shopping?’

‘Aye. The usual stuff. Condoms, lube.’ 

Jimmy’s jaw dropped in shock. 

‘Joking! That stuff’s on mailorder. For discretion.’

‘Christ, don’t even joke about it.’ Jimmy sat at the breakfast bar. ‘I’ve been practicing coming out with Rhona.’ 

Duncan looked up, his eyes wide. ‘Really?’ 

‘Yeah. I’m not very good at it yet.’ 

Duncan got back to unpacking. ‘I guess we haven’t talked about _that_ yet.’

‘I think I’m barely able to come out to you yet.’ 

‘So Fair Isle didn’t throw you a parade?’ 

‘I guess I thought maybe there would be an opportunity to say something. If not to my parents then to friends. I wasn’t ready.’ 

Duncan put a hand over Jimmy’s. ‘It’s ok. If I were dating me I’d want to keep it secret too.’ 

Jimmy laughed, stood up and came around the bar for another hug. He groaned. ‘What are we going to do about Cassie?’ 

‘I’ve got an idea about that actually.’ 

Jimmy stood back. ‘Really?’ 

Duncan sat down, resting his elbows on the counter. ‘Give this idea a chance, I’ve thought it through. A bit. Now, apart from anything else, she knows that I’m not the most honourable of partners. Historically. She’d have good reason to be worried about that and it’s only fair to give her a chance to feel she can say that. And if she’s unhappy or upset, it would be safe territory for her to have an objection about. So what about if you tell her when I’m not there? And I could stay away as long as she needed.’

‘You really believe Cassie has such a low opinion of you?’ 

‘I think she’d feel worried, and my record with relationships might a worry that might be easier to talk about. Maybe.’    

‘Well, I don’t have any other ideas. Stay nearby though eh? I might bottle it completely.’ 

‘I will. There’s another thing. I don’t think we should ask Cassie to keep it to herself if she doesn’t want to.’ 

‘No. You’re right.’ 

 

Duncan put a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. ‘It’ll be ok. Now, on the topic of other people, some of my card-playing pals are coming to the bistro tonight. I’d find it helpful to have someone else there with me who isn’t drinking, if you’re willing. Might you be able to tolerate Carl, Dave and all that lot for a couple of hours?’ 

‘Sure. What time do we need to be there?’ While asking, Jimmy stroked Duncan’s arm. 

‘Oh, 8ish? You can come along later. You’ve got something you need to do?’

‘I just wondered if there’s time...what we did the other day on our walk. I liked that.’ 

Duncan smirked. ‘You’re asking for a blow job.’

‘Actually I wanted to try it myself.’ 

Duncan clasped Jimmy’s forearms. ‘That’s the best offer I’ve had all day! Come here, you.’ He kissed Jimmy hard, kneading his back and growling. Jimmy started to undo Duncan’s jeans but Duncan stopped him. ‘We’re going to need to lie down. We’ll do it together.’

Jimmy looked confused for a moment, then his eyebrows raised. ‘Oh, at the same time?’ 

Duncan grinned and led the way upstairs, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he went. 

 

They’d found a new favourite thing to do. Sometime later, tangled, wet and panting, Jimmy lay stroking Duncan’s calves with one hand and feeling his heartbeat gradually slow back down with the other. ‘I’m going to have trouble getting the energy to go out again.’ 

 ‘We won’t stay too late. No lock in tonight. And I’ll drive. You can nap in the car.’ 

‘Thanks. Alright, getting up now.’ 

‘Kiss first.’ Duncan knelt up and put his hand around the back of Jimmy’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. When he let go, Jimmy gazed at him for a moment. ‘What is it?’ Duncan asked.

 ‘Hm? Oh, nothing.’ 

Altogether five of Duncan’s friends joined them for supper and drinks at the bistro that night. As far as Jimmy knew, they were all straight and two of them were a straight married couple. Jimmy assumed that everyone there knew that they were co-parents, and some might know they were living together. It was likely that before long Duncan’s friends would also know about their physical relationship. He found that he was almost looking forward to them knowing. They were all clearly fond of Duncan and included Jimmy easily in the conversation. No one mentioned Mary or the divorce, and Jimmy assumed that was them being careful of Duncan’s feelings. He thought it possible that Duncan being with him might be received as good news. A couple of times Jimmy noticed people eyeing Duncan’s glass, but nothing was said. Perhaps people assumed he wasn’t drinking to help Jimmy stay sober, and that was ok too. 

 

Coming back from the toilet, Jimmy noticed someone standing outside smoking and realised it was Fergus Anderson, who he’d last seen drinking in the street. He went outside. 

‘Hello Fergus.’ 

‘Jimmy! You with that lot?’ 

He looked behind him. ‘Yes, Duncan’s friends.’ 

‘You’re friends with Duncan Hunter. He’s a good fella.’

‘You’re working here?’

 ‘Aye. I’m in the kitchen. Duncan arranged it so I could keep away from the bar at the front, and work evenings. Keeps me out of my old habits.’ Fergus grinned at him. ‘Oh, you want one?’ He held out his cigarette.

‘Oh, no, thanks. I’ll get back in. Good to see you Fergus.’ 

A plan was made for the next cards night. Jimmy said he wouldn’t join them, and Duncan accepted that as easily as he would have at any time before. It was still ok for them to have separate interests. Duncan thanked everyone for coming, and by 11.30 they were on the way home again. 

‘You hired Fergus Anderson.’

‘Hm? Oh, yes Fergus. He seems to keep the other folk in the kitchen happy.’ 

‘I’ve never known him to have a job.’ Jimmy suspected Duncan had been going to an alcohol recovery group, and he realised he must have got talking with Fergus there. 

‘Ah well, their loss my gain I guess. You should join us more often. You were on top form tonight.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘All those stories about the Glasgow underworld. Everyone was spellbound. You didn’t notice?’

 ‘Did I talk too much?’

‘No not at all! It was great craic.’ 

‘Oh. Well I had a good time too.’ 

‘I barely noticed I was sober.’ 

‘Big day tomorrow.’ 

‘Aye, and an early start for me.’ 

At 2pm Thursday, Jimmy left work and went to pick up Duncan at the bistro. An hour later they were waiting in Arrivals at Sumburgh Airport. They stood facing the door Cassie would pass through at any moment. Briefly, Jimmy reached up and squeezed Duncan’s shoulder. 

Cassie appeared at the gate, and the three of them met in the middle of the room and hugged. 

‘Welcome home.’ Said Duncan. 

‘So good to see you, love.’ Said Jimmy. ‘Any more bags?’ 

In the car, Cassie asked about the Fair Isle fire. 

‘It’s hurt the economy, but the observatory will be rebuilt. The whole island really pulled together, as you can imagine. Your grandparents were busy. They’d like to see you. Perhaps next weekend or the one after?’

‘That would be great, yeah.’ 

Jimmy realised he never told Duncan his mother sent her love. 

‘Any plans today, Cass?’ Asked Duncan. 

‘No, I’m all yours. Or I can entertain myself. Looking forward to seeing your new place of course!’ 

‘Official opening Saturday, so you won’t see much of me this weekend. Actually, I haven’t checked this with your dad but if you want to work there over the summer… Or help out with my admin, I could probably do with a PA actually. I could teach you some basic bookkeeping. If you fancy it, that is.’ He glanced at Jimmy, who nodded, then smiled at Cassie. 

‘Hmmm the waiting on option might be more fun, but I’ll have a think. Ok if I stay tonight then go to Alan’s tomorrow?’ 

‘You know we’re happy to have you stay anytime.’ Jimmy said, then caught his breath, realising that the ‘we’ was new. 

Duncan slowed down and turned into a parking space. ‘Here we are.’ They got Cassie’s bags out of the boot and walked the last few meters to the house. 

Duncan went in first, saying ‘I’ll put these upstairs?’  

‘Thanks.’ Cassie put her bags down in the kitchen and went to lay down on the sofa. Jimmy took the bags he was carrying up to her bedroom, meeting Duncan on the landing. 

‘Ok?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Jimmy said almost in a whisper. Duncan squeezed his arm and went downstairs. 

Cassie was still lying on the sofa, squinting, with a sunbeam across her face.

‘You brought the sun with you from down south.’ 

‘Very funny. If it’s going to stay nice for a bit I might go outside.’  

‘I’ll put the kettle on. Tea?’

‘Yes please.’ 

‘Jimmy?’  

Entering the room, Jimmy saw Cassie go outside and looked at Duncan, who tilted his head toward the door. ‘Er, tea, thanks Duncan.’ He followed his daughter. 

Cassie found their usual spot on the rocky foreshore below the sea wall. He sat beside her and she leaned against him, briefly putting her head on his shoulder. ‘Good to be home.’

He put his arm around her for a half-hug. ‘Survived exams then?’ 

‘Of course. No problem.’ She replied with a smirk. 

‘Still liking your course?’ 

‘Some bits more than others. Overall, it’s really good. Actually next year I’ve got the option of six months abroad.’ 

The thought of that made Jimmy’s heart speed up, but he kept it from showing on his face that the idea worried him. 

‘There are a few universities I can choose from. Maybe you and Duncan can help me decide?’ 

‘Aye ok.’ 

‘I don’t have to tell them until next term.’  

Cassie seemed so relaxed and happy in herself. She was even more confident and grown up than she had been when home in March. Noticing this made Jimmy feel both sad and happy. Mostly, he was full of joy from having her by him again. He cleared his throat. 

Duncan arrived with their drinks, put them down took his phone out of his pocket and walked away looking at it either reading an important text or pretending to - giving them more time. ‘Back in a bit,’ he called over his shoulder.

‘How are things here? Duncan seems well.’

‘He is. I know you were worried about him, and the divorce...work’s a good tonic for him and he’s keeping busy.’ _Now_ , he thought. _Tell her now._  

‘There’s something you need to know. It’s a good thing, though it might take some getting used to. Something’s happened…’

‘A good thing?’

‘Yes. Love, I want to reassure you, nothing will ever change how I felt about your mum. There’s still not a day that goes by that I don’t wish she was still here with us.’

Cassie nodded and took Jimmy’s hand. He squeezed back. 

‘Something’s happened that I didn’t expect. But I’m happy about it. It’s important that you’re ok, and if you’re not, then you can tell me.’

Cassie nodded again. ‘I think you better tell me.’ 

‘I’ve started seeing someone, and it’s a man. And it’s Duncan.’ He inhaled, and held his breath. Cassie reflexively squeezed his hand again, her eyes widening slightly. Her lips moved but she didn’t say anything. Jimmy breathed again, shallow breaths. He let go of her hand and picked up his coffee, noticing the mug shaking. When he looked again, Cassie was looking out over the water, her eyes tearful. 

‘Cass, love?’ 

She sobbed and brought a hand up to her face. The other she raised up to her father’s forearm where it was a gentle, warm pressure. ‘It’s ok. I think I’m just relieved.’ She wiped her eyes and sat up straighter, reaching for her tea. She took a sip, put the cup down and turned to bury herself in his arms. He rested his face on her head and stroked her back. For awhile they didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took the liberty of moving the Fair Isle fire back by a couple of months. Also, craic I believe is spelt crack in Scotland, but I think the Irish spelling makes the meaning clearer.
> 
> I got the name Katie Clarke from an unseen character in one of my favourite films, the Powell & Pressburger classic 'I Know Where I’m Going!'.


	7. Wait along Pt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Sandy, Brendan and Alan and another visit to the bistro. Cassie's feisty. Alan's surly. Duncan's a nice man and Jimmy's a keeper.

‘It’s a shock and it’ll be weird for you. You’re the most important person to both of us and it’s important that you say what you need to, ok?’ 

Cassie pulled back and sat up again. ‘It is weird. It’s ok though, of course it is.’ She looked at him questioningly. ‘I noticed you seemed happier just since you picked me up earlier, so is this why?’

‘I suppose so.’

Cassie nodded. ‘I know you loved mum. I’m not worried about that.’

‘Good.’  

‘Who knows about it?’ 

‘Er, Rhona, but there’s no one we’ve told. It’s up to you to share it further if you like, it’s not a secret, it’s just new.’ 

‘You and Duncan...is it serious?’

‘Well, I don’t know about that yet love. We’re seeing how it goes. Over the summer.’ Jimmy noticed some movement near the house and saw Duncan standing in the doorway with a questioning expression. Jimmy nodded and tilted his head. Duncan walked over slowly and sat down on Cassie’s other side. He gave her a sidelong smile, and when she smiled back he put an arm around her, drawing her against his side. They looked out across the water. 

 

Jimmy’s phone rang. ‘Sandy. Ok, I’ll pick you up? Give me ten minutes.’ He looked at the other two. ‘A creel boat’s been found adrift up by Eswick with no one on board. I might be back late.’

‘Ok.’

‘Aye, we’ll be ok.’ 

Jimmy stood for a moment, then leaned down and kissed the top of Cassie’s head. Standing up again, he met Duncan’s eyes and smiled. Then he turned and went to work.   


Cassie surprised Duncan with a joke. ‘I hear you won’t be sleeping on the sofa anymore.’ 

Duncan inhaled and didn’t have a response. 

Cassie laughed. ‘Hey, it’s ok. You were both really worried about telling me?’ 

‘Oh, you know love, it’s a big thing to spring on you.’ 

‘We’ve both been trying to get dad dating again for years.’

‘We have.’ 

‘And he wouldn’t.’

‘Oh, there’s been the occasional near miss or never could have been.’ 

‘So you took on the job yourself.’ 

Duncan laughed, then looked serious. ‘You’ll be concerned about my...intentions.’ 

‘You mean because you don’t have someone to cheat on with him, that he’s the one you’ll cheat on.’ 

Duncan dipped his head and grimaced. ‘I won’t say I don’t deserve that.’ 

‘Maybe it’ll turn out it’s only women you cheat on.’

‘Ouch. When did you get so cynical?’

‘Oh, I got messed about by another boy at university this year.’

Duncan put his hand on Cassie’s shoulder. ‘Oh, sweetheart.’ 

‘It’s fine, he didn’t break my heart or anything, a couple of friends warned me what he was like before I got too involved.’ 

‘Men are bastards.’ 

‘Indeed.’ 

‘Apart from your dad of course, he’s one of the good ones.’ 

‘He’s a keeper.’ 

Again, Duncan looked surprised but amused. ‘Listen, I should stop in at the bistro this evening. Can I treat you to dinner?’ 

‘That would be great. Can I invite Alan?’

‘Absolutely.’

Cassie shivered. ‘I’m going to go get a jumper.’ 

‘I’ll see you inside.’  


Duncan texted Jimmy.

_Going to the bistro for dinner. Cassie’s inviting Alan._

_That’s good. If I get done soon enough, I’ll try to meet you there?_

Duncan texted back a thumbs up and went inside. 

  


Jimmy picked up Sandy at the police station and headed north to Eswick where a Coastguard officer was waiting for them. After searching the boat and finding out the details of the missing fisherman, Alasdair Little from Whalsay, they made a plan to visit Symbister the next day to speak to other people who would have taken their boats out on the same day as the missing man. 

‘Here comes the lifeboat,’ said the Coastguard officer. ‘They’ve been out looking.’

Sandy and Jimmy walked to the dockside and waited.

‘DI Perez!’ Came a familiar voice, and Brendan McAllister stepped off the lifeboat. Brendan shook hands with Sandy, Jimmy and the Coastguard officer. ‘We checked the creel fishery areas between here and Laxo and up to West Linga. We found a couple of other boats and the men we spoke to hadn’t seen Little today. They also said if he was fishing he’d be out with his deckhand Paul, not on his own. I’ve got the contacts we spoke to…’ Brendan brought a notebook out from a jacket pocket.

‘That’s great, thanks Brendan,’ said Sandy. 

One of Brendan’s crewmates approached, taking off his large yellow waterproof jacket. ‘Pub, Brendan?’ 

‘Aye.’ Turning back, he asked to the group at large, ‘I hope you’re joining us?’ 

‘Sure.’ Sandy replied. 

‘Maybe just a quick one. My daughter’s just got back from university today.’ 

‘Aw, that’s lovely.' He shouted over his shoulder to a man who was still on the boat, 'Stevie! Where are we going?’

‘To Duncan Hunter’s new place!’ the answer came shouted back.   


Jimmy texted Duncan. _I’m on my way with lifeboat crew and the Coastguard._

_I’ll reserve a table._ Came Duncan’s reply.

_How’s it going with Alan?_

_Tentative._

 

Alan Killick arrived at the bistro soon after Duncan and Cassie took a table by a west-facing window.  They both stood up, and Cassie got a hug while Duncan got a handshake but no eye contact. 

‘Can I get you a drink?’ Duncan asked Alan. 

Alan glanced toward the bar. ‘Er, IPA thanks.’ 

‘Right.’ Duncan said and walked away. When he glanced back, Cassie was giving him an encouraging smile. 

‘Hey Jodie, two IPAs please.’ Feeling a buzzing in his pocket, he took out his phone and saw a message from Jimmy. The beer arrived. ‘Thanks. Jodie, can we get the two tables there put together and reserved? Tell the kitchen a large party’s coming but they might just be drinking.’

Duncan brought the drinks back to his children. ‘Your dad’s on the way with the whole Shetland coastguard by the sounds of it.’ 

‘Something to do with that creel boat?’ Alan asked.

‘You heard about that?’ Duncan replied.

‘I picked up a seal at Laxo and heard about it at the ferry terminal.’ 

‘Is the seal ok?’ Cassie asked.

‘Seems to be. Young, but healthy. It’s mother might have been taken by an orca.’ 

The mention of orcas gave Duncan a chance to tell a story about a pod of whales he spotted recently, which finally got Alan to look him in the eyes during the conversation that followed. 

Just after they told Beattie they would wait for Jimmy to order food, they heard a commotion outside as what looked like a large number of people emerged from three vehicles. Duncan excused himself and went to welcome the arrivals. 

The group came in arguing good naturedly about whose turn it was to be designated driver. Duncan sought out Jimmy’s face and they briefly smiled at each other before being swept along by the crowd. Duncan showed them to a large table that was separated from the rest of the dining area by the bar. Duncan thought it best to contain the drinkers somewhat from other punters. He greeted Sandy, Brendan, and two Coastguard officers he was on first name terms with. Then he went back to Cassie and Alan, the latter of whom was shaking hands with Jimmy while staying seated. 

‘Drink Jimmy?’ 

‘Ach, you’re alright I’ll get it. Anyone else want something?’ 

Most of the rescue party, including Sandy, left after two drinks. One round was on the house and before they left, Duncan arranged with the coxswain to make the RNLI the bistro’s first designated charity. Jimmy noticed that Brendan was the last to leave and was discussing something with Beattie. 

Jimmy came to stand by him at the bar. ‘How’s it going Brendan?’ 

‘Great actually. Just arranging a reservation for a date here with Roddie.’ 

‘It’s going well then.’ 

‘Well, I never thought I’d date a policeman, but it turns out he’s interested in the theatre as well so that’s alright. That’s your daughter?’ 

‘It is.’ 

‘And is it right that Duncan’s actually…’

‘- her biological father, yes.’ 

‘Duncan’s going to raise money for the lifeboat.’ 

‘I heard. Well, it’s well deserved.’ 

‘By the way, we’re not expecting Mr Little to turn up alive. Or even anytime soon.’

‘No. Anyway, Sandy and I’ll be at Whalsay in the morning.’

Duncan approached them and Brendan clapped him on the shoulder. ‘Thank you for your hospitality Mr Hunter. I’ll be back here next Friday and I’ll bring that donation box.’

‘That’s good. We’ll be proud to support you.’ 

‘I’m off to the work now. The Youth Theatre’s doing _The Tempest_. Bring your daughter!’ 

‘Aye, maybe we will.’ Jimmy said with a laugh. He and Duncan shook Brendan’s hand and waved him off. 

Duncan murmured, ‘If you’re Prospero, who am I?’

Jimmy nudged him with his shoulder. ‘Seems like a good start with Alan?’

‘Maybe. I hope so.’   


After food, dessert, and more alcohol, conversation came easier. Eventually though, the evening came to an end.

‘Shall we go?’ Cassie asked Alan. 

‘We better take a taxi.’ Alan replied. ‘I drank more than I meant to.’ 

‘I thought you were staying over tonight?’ Jimmy asked, sounding and looking disappointed.

‘Alan’s been called out early to have a look at a seal on Yell. I wanted to go too.’ 

Jimmy hesitated, but agreed unhappily. 

‘I’ll drive you over.’ Duncan offered. 

‘Er, ok.’ Alan said.

‘Thanks.’ Cassie got up and kissed and hugged Jimmy. 

‘Lunch Sunday?’ He asked.

‘Sounds good.’   


On the drive to the Sanctuary, Cassie sat in the front by Duncan and Alan in the back. Duncan cleared his throat. ‘We’re planning to support two charities a year - taking donations, hosting events, that sort of thing. We’ll need a new cause from January and I wondered if it would be ok if we chose the Sanctuary?’ 

Alan looked up and almost smiled. ‘I’m sure that would be fine, yes. I can mention it to the Trust.’ 

‘That’s a great idea!’ Cassie said and touched Duncan’s arm. 

He stayed in the car when he dropped Cassie and Alan off at the Sanctuary, but stayed parked watching until they opened the door and Cassie turned to wave goodbye.


	8. Wait along Pt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having grown up children can be a challenge. A jealous Jimmy Perez is worse. One of Duncan's women turns up as does a body. Will Chris Brooks and Douglas Murray plead guilty? There's visit to that evocative cemetery at the south end of Lerwick. And a meeting with Alan.

Jimmy was in the kitchen when Duncan got home. Duncan hung up his jacket sighing. ‘It’s like she doesn’t know what it does to us when she goes away.’ 

Jimmy groaned and gave Duncan a hug. ‘Isn’t she looking well though.’ 

‘She’s an absolute marvel. And a useful buffer as well. I couldn’t have stuck it with Alan on my own.’ 

‘I think he may be more angry at me than he is at you.’ 

‘You think? Anyway, I almost got a smile out of him at one point.’ 

‘Now that I know what we know, they’re quite sweet together aren’t they?’ 

‘My children?’ Duncan said ruefully. ‘I’ve been wondering if I should visit Donna in prison.’ 

‘That would make you feel better?’ 

‘I need to make some kind of amends somehow with somebody.’ 

‘Well, I don’t know whether that in particular is a good idea. Ask Cassie. She might have a view about what Alan would make of you visiting Donna.’ 

Duncan nodded. ‘Cassie’s alright with us.’

Jimmy leaned against the kitchen counter and exhaled deeply. ‘It seems so.’ 

‘She even teased me about it after you left.’ 

‘Ok, I guess that’s a good thing.’ 

‘Quite a day. Let’s go to bed.’ 

 

Duncan woke first the next day. Jimmy was lying on his back and Duncan noticed how peaceful his face looked when he was asleep. He watched him for awhile, then slowly propped himself up to keep watching from another angle. He didn’t want to wake him, but leaned over for one soft kiss against his temple. He heard a small sigh, but Jimmy didn’t seem to actually wake up. He decided to something nice for him. 

Ten minutes later, Duncan entered the bedroom carrying a tray with water, orange juice, tea and coffee. As he set the tray down on the bedside table, Jimmy opened his eyes. 

‘Hey.’ 

‘Morning. What would you like?’ 

‘Oh, thank you.’ Jimmy sat up and reached for the juice. ‘Sleep ok?’

‘Not bad, you?’ Duncan got back in bed and took the tea from the tray. 

‘Hmm. Haven’t needed the sleeping pills for some days now.’

‘Good! I expect you just needed the right thing keeping you awake at night.’

Jimmy just managed to swallow the juice before choking. ‘Could be right.’ He checked the time on his phone, then put it down, reached across Duncan to put down his glass and did the same with the mug Duncan was holding. He then lay down, pulling Duncan on top of him. 

 

At 8.30am, Jimmy and Sandy caught the ferry from Laxo to Symbister. On Whalsay they spoke with family, neighbours people at the dock and other boat men. All said that Alasdair Little hadn’t been seen since the previous morning and was assumed to have taken the boat out as usual. His assistant Paul had gone to visit family in Belfast the previous week. 

In the afternoon, they were back on the ferry to the mainland. 

‘He seems to have been neither liked nor disliked.’ Reflected Sandy.

‘And nothing unusual has happened recently, apart from his crew going on leave.’ Jimmy replied. He knew that Sandy would want it to have been a simple accident, and if it wasn’t this would be an opportunity to more finely tune the younger man’s sense of foul play. ‘Who would have the means?’

‘One or more person out on another boat that Little would have allowed to come alongside. Or someone went with him, but then the other person would have had to disembark somewhere. Alternatively, the boat was set adrift and Mr Little never left the island.’

Jimmy nodded approvingly. ‘When we get back, can you check with the Coast Guard if they’ve figured anything out about how the currents might have brought the boat to the place it was found.’ 

 

On the drive back to Lerwick a hailstorm started. It began with a few small stones and quickly grew to a deluge of larger stones landing with a violent rhythm. 

‘Looks like Duncan’s car.’ Sandy observed blandly. 

Jimmy looked down a drive that branched off from the main road. He saw that it was indeed the 4x4, and that it was pulling up to the home of a woman he had a few years before described as Duncan’s ‘mid life crisis’. 

‘Is that Jess Collins’ house? 

‘It is, yes.’ Jimmy said, keeping his voice level. 

The hailstorm had stopped by the time they parked outside the police station. 

 

Jimmy and Sandy came into the office to find Rhona had news. 

‘Douglas Murray has lost his appeal for bail. He’s still saying he’ll plead guilty, and as long as that doesn’t change he’ll be sentenced in the High Court in Aberdeen.’ 

The team looked at each other with a shared sense of grim triumph. The High Court meant there was a chance Murray would get a sentence in years rather than months in spite of pleading guilty, but they wouldn’t know for some time. 

Tosh broke the silence. ‘Shall I tell Sarah Murray?.’ 

‘Thanks Tosh but no, she’s being updated by VIA now. Jimmy?’ Rhona said, indicating she’d like to see him in her office. He followed her in and closed the door. ‘Two men have been arrested in Benin City. In addition to the Shetland pipeline though, they’re suspected of being involved in organ harvesting in Nigeria, and that’s going to make extradition uncertain.’

‘Ok.’

‘I’ll tell you when I know more. Sorry it’s not more definite.’ 

‘No that’s good. I hadn’t really held out much hope of any arrests. Chris Brooks…?’ 

‘He’s still assisting with the enquiry.’ 

‘Thanks for the update.’ 

 

Back in the office, Sandy was telling Tosh it was the 3 month anniversary of dating his girlfriend Shelley. 

‘Billy, I’m taking the dog out.’

‘Alright boss.’ 

‘Anyone want anything from the shops?’ 

‘Twix please.’ Answered Tosh. 

Jimmy walked from one end of the high street to the other, then to the flower garden behind the Town Hall where he let Bonnie off her lead for a few minutes. While she explored, he reflected that he wasn’t looking forward to the weekend and that he wouldn’t mind the Little case taking a complicated turn that would keep him working and his mind busy. His phone rang.

‘Sandy.’ 

‘A body’s been found and brought in to Laxo.’ 

 

Sandy drove them back to the ferry terminal where a creel boat was waiting with a body on board. Sandy knew the fisherman who had found the body, which was face down in the boat. 

‘Hi Stuart.’ 

‘Sandy. He was just up towards Billister. We tried not to move him too much.’ 

Soon they were joined by retired doctor Cora McLean, who came along to give her medical opinion as a favour to Jimmy. Jimmy and Sandy carefully turned the body over while she watched. Sandy looked up at the fisherman and a coastguard officer who had joined them. The fisherman said, ‘That’s Alasdair Little.’ 

 

On the way back to the station, as he had on the trip north, Jimmy glanced at Jess Collins’ house. Duncan’s car wasn’t there on either leg of the journey, but a tenseness had taken hold of him that hadn’t gone away. 

They got back to the office just as Tosh was finishing for the day. ‘Any news?’

Jimmy answered. ‘It was Alasdair Little. Cora didn’t see any signs of violence, but we’ll have to wait to be sure. For the moment, it looks like drowning.’ 

Rhona had been listening in. ‘Nothing to do but wait then.’ 

Jimmy’s phone rang and he saw it was Cassie so he took it outside. 

‘Hey Cass. Did you get caught in that storm?’

‘We did a bit, yeah. I’m just stopping in at home to pick up my stuff. Are you in soon?’ 

‘Er, yeah I can head back now actually. You’ll still be there?’

‘Sure. I’ll start some dinner?’

‘Oh, that would be great love.’ 

 

Cassie found something in the freezer to heat up. She stayed a little while after dinner recounting her day with Alan, then headed off on her bicycle back to the Sanctuary. Jimmy came up to the road to see her off. ‘Tell Duncan I was sorry I missed him.’

‘See you Sunday.’ 

An hour later, he was putting dishes away when the door opened. He only realised his hands were shaking when he missed a shelf and a mug fell, shattering on the floor. He put his hands on the counter to steady them, but in doing so knocked a glass onto the floor as well. 

Duncan was in an upbeat mood. ‘Everything ok?’ He saw the other man, hunched over and radiating tension. ‘Hey…’ Duncan came over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jimmy turned sharply, grabbing the hand and pushing Duncan who walked backwards until he collided with the wall. Duncan stared at him.

Jimmy’s voice was quiet rage. ‘I wasn’t sure you’d be back here tonight.’ 

‘What’s happened?!’ The question seemed to make the other man more angry. ‘Have I done something?’ 

‘You tell me.’ 

‘I don’t know what this is about!’ Duncan shouted. 

‘You went to Jess Collins’ house today.’

‘What?! Now hang on. You think there’s something going on with Jess?’ 

Jimmy steeped back and leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths and glowering with accusation. 

Duncan scrubbed his face with his hands. ‘I saw Jess Collins today for the first time in...well, months. I was driving, a hailstorm started and I saw her out with her dog, clearly trying to get home so I gave her a lift. If you or whoever saw me drive to her house had stuck around, they would have seen I didn’t even turn off the car much less get out.’

‘Do you often give lifts?’ Jimmy’s voice was sceptical, still accusatory.

Duncan’s response became less defensive and more matter of fact. ‘Well, yes, don’t you? That’s how I ended up giving a job to Fergus. I gave him a lift and he said he was looking for work. Christ, this has really upset you.’ 

Jimmy inhaled as if to speak, but instead slid down the counter to sit on the floor, bringing up his knees and resting his forehead on his palms. ‘I believe you. Being suspicious...it’s how I think. If I don’t expect the worst then I can’t do my work effectively. Maybe I can’t turn it off, and maybe I don’t want to.’ He looked up at the other man, who now joined him on the floor, though staying on the other side of the room. ‘And of course you’d rather be with a woman. I don’t know why you didn’t go straightaway to one of your...hook ups weeks ago.’ 

‘Is that what you’re doing? Hoping you’ll find a woman and this can end?’ It wasn’t a simple question, but asked with anguish and some sense of betrayal.

‘Honestly, I haven’t had any hopes like that since Asha. I’m not looking for someone else and I don’t want anyone else, but I think it’s just a matter of time and you’ll - ‘ Jimmy’s voice wavered and he swallowed.

‘Jim I wouldn’t rather be with a woman either generally or specifically. Yeah, it’s weird that this has happened but - look, you’re my best friend and the sex is great and I’m happier than I have any right to be. I hope in time you’ll stop being such a suspicious bastard. But I don’t blame you and I understand, of course I do. I guess it’ll take time for you to believe I wouldn’t just prefer any woman to you, but...maybe I can convince you a bit that I’ve changed in other ways.’ He stood up and held his hand out. Jimmy took it and was pulled back onto his feet. ‘Can I show you something?’

‘What is it?’

‘It’s a short walk away.’ 

Jimmy nodded, looking defeated. 

Ten minutes later they were at the cemetery. Duncan walked straight to a grave that turned out to be that of Elizabeth Kilmuir. He stood in front of it quietly for awhile. ‘A few days after I woke up there, I went back and collected these stones from Spiggie Beach.’ Jimmy now saw the small pile of little rocks just behind the gravestone. ‘I’ve been bringing one each week. On Sundays. It’s about remembering how things are lost. No, actually how I destroy things when I lie, or choose to ignore my conscience. I’m working at changing a lot of things, but I can honestly say I didn’t for a second think of cheating on Mary since the day Donna was arrested and you stepped between me and that gun. I didn’t take consequences seriously before. Now it’s not even about consequences, I just don’t want to be that way anymore. I think maybe this ritual is helping keep me on track. With the drinking too.’

They stayed quiet for awhile. When Jimmy spoke again his voice was anxious. ‘Did I hurt your hand?’

‘Huh? Oh, no you didn’t hurt me. It was a bit of a shock though. I’ve seen you that angry at other people before but...’

‘What I did was unacceptable. Inexcusable.’

‘I’m glad you said that. It was. I’m going to assume it was a one off. Let’s make an agreement to make sure it is. If ever you have the slightest suspicion that I’m up to something, pick up the phone immediately. Don’t even wait until you can see me in person.’

‘Maybe we should have a code word.’ Jimmy said ruefully. ‘That’s a good suggestion. I’m so sorry.’ He picked up Duncan’s hand and stroked it with his thumb, bringing his other hand up to Duncan’s face and stepping toward him. Then he looked up and stepped back, dropping his hands. 

Duncan followed his line of sight and saw Alan in the distance making his way among the graves and holding flowers. They realised simultaneously. 

‘It’s-‘

‘-The anniversary.’ Duncan sighed. 

‘I’ll see you back at the house.’ Jimmy said quietly and moved away. 

Alan seemingly hadn’t seen Duncan who approached slowly. Alan looked up, then back down at the grave, today’s date a year ago engraved on the marker. ‘Cassie helped me pick these.’ He put the flowers down. ‘Did you know Sally well?’ 

‘A bit. She was a credit to the island. She’d have done us proud.’

‘Yeah.’ 

Neither of them mentioned that she would have done this by leaving Shetland. 

‘I imagine she kept you on your toes.’

‘That she did.’ 

‘I’ll leave you in peace.’ Duncan said, turning away.

‘You can stay. If you like.’ 

Duncan turned back. After a minute, he spoke again. ‘Are you seeing anyone now?’ 

‘I have a girlfriend in Glasgow. She might come visit.’ 

‘That’s great. How’s Cass doing at the sanctuary?’ 

‘Good. She’s a hard worker.’ 

‘Should be. Her dad’s a workaholic.’ 

‘Jimmy Perez?’ 

‘Oh. Yeah. Generally speaking he’s her dad and I’m her father.’ 

‘I can’t say I had either.’ 

‘No.’ Duncan acknowledged. ‘What’s your girlfriend’s name?’

‘Suki.’ 

‘Really? Sorry.’ 

Alan gave him a stern look. 

‘I’d like to meet her. Bring her to the bistro. My treat.’ 

Alan nodded. ‘Maybe. I’d like some time alone now.’ 

Duncan hesitated, then lightly bumped a fist against Alan’s arm. Turning, he headed home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past the 20,000 mark woot! This thing has got out of hand. So compulsive and enjoyable to write though. 
> 
> Mark Bonnar is everywhere at the moment and that helps keep me in plot bunnies. Also, I remembered that 11 years ago I saw him as Orsino in Twelfth Night. There's a photo online of him in that production topless. There's no justification for a theatre actor being that fit.


	9. Wait along Pt 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm after the calm, then a family lunch, then some news comes from Aberdeen.

Duncan joined Jimmy on the sofa. The radio was on.

Jimmy looked chastened and his voice was quiet. ‘Storm coming. How’s Alan?’ 

‘I might have had a breakthrough.’

They sat quietly for awhile, their hands joined. Jimmy’s phone buzzed and a message came up from Cassie.

_Yes, we’re all set here. Don’t worry._

After the next weather announcement, Duncan texted Beattie. A minute later she replied that she was going through the risk assessment line by line and it was all in hand. Duncan put away his phone and turned putting an arm across Jimmy shoulders. ‘This morning, I was watching you as you slept.’

‘Oh aye?’

‘You looked peaceful.’

‘Cassie said I seem happier.’

‘You do.’

‘That’s because I am.’ He closed his eyes. ‘I’m sorry.’ His voice came out almost a whisper.

‘I know you are. Come here.’ He pulled Jimmy’s head onto his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile until the storm blew up and drowned out the sound of the radio.

‘Anything need doing to the house?’ Duncan asked.

Jimmy looked at a window. ‘No, it’s all ready.’ Then he looked down, where Duncan had taken hold of his jumper. He leaned forward so it could be pulled of, then reached over and undid the buttons on Duncan’s shirt. They kicked off their shoes and took off their jeans. A gentle kiss soon deepened and Duncan was pushed down on the sofa, Jimmy climbing on top of him. This time was urgent, and by now each was well practiced bringing the other off by hand. Jimmy straddled Duncan, kissing him hard, gasping his name into his neck and raising his face to look into his eyes as he came. He only took a few breaths before kneeling on the floor to suck Duncan off. Duncan was vocal, holding Jimmy’s head, moaning, saying, ‘Oh God!’ and ‘I love you!’. When he got his breath back, Duncan considered commenting on the welcome innovation of Jimmy swallowing, but decided against it. Then he remembered what he’d just said. _Ah well, heat of the moment. In any case, it’s true._ Then he fell asleep on the sofa.

Sometime in the small hours Duncan woke up and found he was still in the front room and a blanket had been put on him. He smiled to himself, got up and stumbled sleepily upstairs. Getting into bed, he draped an arm and a leg over Jimmy, who became conscious enough to turn and pull Duncan closer. Duncan felt the other man’s heart beating against his chest as he fell back to sleep.

 

When he woke in the morning, Duncan saw Jimmy frowning at his phone. He reached out and put a hand on his chest. Jimmy turned and smiled, covering the hand with his own and squeezing. ‘I might just phone Fair Isle.’

‘Good idea. Shall I…?’

‘Oh, no you can stay.’ Jimmy moved a foot so that it rested against one of Duncan’s. ‘Dad? Everything ok?’

For the next few minutes, Jimmy listened and occasionally offered a ‘Hmm.’ or a ‘Good.’ ‘Is mum there? Ok. I haven’t been out yet. There probably will be some clearing up to do. Ok, talk later.’ He hung up and looked at Duncan again.

‘Things ok there?’

‘Looks like there was more damage here than there. More things to damage of course. The bistro ok?’

‘Good point.’ As he picked up his phone, it buzzed with a message. ‘Aye, debris in the carpark but the building’s fine. Power on and no flooding. Do we text Cassie or wait?’ Jimmy looked at him. ‘You already have.’

‘I expect she’s still asleep.’

He planted a kiss on his shoulder and turned to lay on his back. ‘My son has a new girlfriend.’

‘On the island?’

‘No, a weegie named Suki. Actually, she’s in Glagow but could be from anywhere I guess. He might let me meet her.’

Jimmy gave him a one-armed hug and a kiss on the forehead. ‘Come on, let’s see if we still have electricity.’

 

A quick sweep with a broom cleared storm debris from outside the front door. They went for a walk and saw that some of a sea wall had been swept away and that a great deal of flotsam had been swept onto the Esplanade. Up in the town centre, the main evidence of the storm was several hanging plants and some traffic cones that had been blown into the road.

‘Buy you a coffee?’ Duncan asked.

‘Sure.’

The Peerie Cafe was open and over coffees and pastries the topic of conversation for staff and customers was the storm and its aftermath.

Later Jimmy walked Duncan to his car while contemplating taking his hand.

‘What will you do this morning?’ Duncan asked.

‘Probably something like catching up with emails or getting in the shopping. Unless I can persuade Cassie to come home after lunch.’

‘Maybe we can get an invite to the Sanctuary.’

‘That’s a thought.’

Duncan got into his car but left the door open. ‘You ok?’

‘Yeah’ Jimmy nodded. He didn’t say he was already missing Duncan even knowing he’d see him in a couple of hours.

‘Right then.’

‘Right.’

Jimmy watched until the car couldn’t be seen.

 

Jimmy arrived at the bistro just over two hours later for their pre-arranged lunch with their daughter, and Duncan noticed immediately that he’d changed clothes. More than that, he’d gone to a bit of effort.

‘You look smart dad.’ Cassie said as Jimmy leaned down to kiss her.

Duncan didn’t say anything or acknowledge the glance from his daughter. Jimmy probably wouldn’t appreciate additional comments. He wondered if there were an occasion he’d forgotten.

‘I’m meeting my beautiful daughter for Sunday lunch.’

She glanced at Duncan again.

Jimmy took a seat. ‘Stop it you two. Let’s order.’

 

By the end of their meal Cassie had decided to spend her semester abroad in Gothenburg, mentioned that she’d stayed the night before at Alex’s, and agreed they could come back with her to the Sanctuary that afternoon.

 

When Cassie left the table, Duncan leaned over. ‘This Alex-‘

Jimmy smirked. ‘He’s harmless as far as I know. Apart from anything else he’ll no forget who her dad is.’

Duncan nodded, looking resigned. Then he deadpanned, ‘You do look nice by the way. It isn’t our anniversary is it?’

‘Away ye go.’

Cassie returned, phone in hand. ‘Alan’s ready for us. Shall we go?’

 

Alan was a fleeting presence when they arrived and it was Cassie who gave them a tour including the feeding of two young otters.

‘You’re good at this, explaining what the animals need and how this place works.’ Duncan said, obviously impressed.

‘Well, it interests me. Every day is different too, and I like that best of all.’

Alan appeared again offering tea and they sat in a new picnic area it turned out had been an innovation of Cassie’s.

‘She takes after you.’ Jimmy said to Duncan good-naturedly. Duncan was about to reply when his phone rang. He walked away to take the call.

 

‘Duncan.’ Mary’s voice was tearful. ‘Mum’s died. She had a fall and hit her head and…’ Her voice broke off.

‘Where are you?’

‘Aberdeen.’

‘Shall I come there? Or meet you at her house? Whatever you need love.’

‘Thank you. Can you come here?’

Duncan glanced up and saw his family and suddenly thought what this might mean to Jimmy. He gave Cassie a beseeching look and she stood up to join him where he was standing by his car. He felt he couldn’t back out of the offer he’d just made, so, ‘Of course I’ll be there. Are you ok? Have you got someone with you?’

‘I’m ok. Thanks Duncan.’

I’ll let you know when I have a flight.’

Cassie was by him now looking concerned.

‘Mary’s mum has had an accident and she’s died.’ He spoke quietly so he couldn’t be overheard.

‘Oh no. Is she ok?’

‘She’s pretty upset. I’ve offered to go to Aberdeen.’

They looked at each other.

‘I think maybe I shouldn’t have.’

‘That was good of you. He’ll understand. Are you going straightaway?’

‘I’ll have to check flights. It’s more I think I should go than I want to.’

‘I’ll check flights with the wifi inside, reception’s terrible here.’

‘Thanks love.’

Cassie asked Alan to join her in the house.

As he followed her back to where Jimmy was waiting, Duncan imagined a range of scenarios. He hadn’t completely stopped loving her, and she seemed to need him just now. Mary’s grief, him wanting to comfort her, the bit of him that still wanted to be married to her - he wasn’t certain he’d not end up having sex with his wife. He wasn’t committed to anyone else yet, so how wrong was it? He knew though that least one of them would certainly consider that a betrayal. He took a seat heavy with the feeling that he was about to share some very bad news. He laid a hand on Jimmy’s.

  
‘What is it?’

‘That was Mary. Her mother has had an accident and she’s died.’

For awhile Jimmy showed no expression. Then he took Duncan’s hand in his, looking down as he spoke with no particular inflection. ‘You’ll go to see her?’

Duncan replied quietly. ‘Would that be ok?’

‘You should. Of course.’ He inhaled deeply, looking away. ‘Do you think she wants you back?’

His answer was immediate and certain. He realised the truth of it as he said it. ‘It doesn’t matter. That’s not happening.’

Jimmy took back his hands, but the tension he was holding fell away from him.

Cassie appeared, taking her seat next to Jimmy, her phone out. She turned it around and laid it in front of Duncan, who picked it up and took out his own phone to text an arrival time to Mary. He could be there as soon as 7.30 tonight.

 

The men said their goodbyes to Alan and Cassie and took their leave. Duncan picked up his car at the bistro and arrived home soon after Jimmy, who was at the dining table on his laptop. Mary hadn’t replied to the text he sent almost an hour ago, so he started upstairs to ring her when a text arrived.

_Thank you for the offer D. Don’t rush here. I’ll be ok but can we speak tomorrow?_

That message brought a whole new wave of feelings as well as memories. Mary's mother had loved him and been so happy at their wedding. They’d had a good time together the last time he and Mary had visited her parents. He felt sad at the loss, but it was Mary who was bereaved. And she’d cope without him  

_Of course. My love to the family._

 

He pulled up a chair so his and Jimmy’s knees were touching. Jimmy closed the laptop.

‘I’ve got a reprieve. I don’t need to go to Aberdeen after all.’

‘Ok.’

‘Can we spend the rest of the day in bed?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks ago my ex's brother died. It's been some years now since we broke up but still a bit of a strange experience to have something like that happen while no longer being emergency contact number one and trying to improvise the personal boundaries involved, wondering if his parents would expect me at the funeral etc. 
> 
> Climate change has brought some scary fucking storms to the Scottish coast. It must be absolutely terrifying for people living on the water. 
> 
> Reading Jamie/Malcolm The Thick of It fic lately has meant I'm constantly swearing now. Even at work.


	10. Wait along Pt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's birthday is approaching and so is the time when he's got to come out to his parents.

They were still in bed two hours later, lying on their backs with Jimmy’s leg hooked over Duncan’s.

‘I never told you what a terrific job you did with your new place.’

‘Aw, thanks man.’

‘I mean it.’

‘About that, I’ll be able to pay you back soon. You’ll have to let me know if you’d like a lump sum or installments.’

Jimmy thought for a moment. ‘Oh, well I wasn’t expecting that anytime soon. Is it an option to keep the partnership going?’

‘Yes.’

‘What do you prefer?’

Duncan turned to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. He focussed on the ceiling as if looking for the right words. ‘I’d like, when it comes to us deciding where this is going - you and me - to not have any material arrangement complicating matters. That sounds more negative than it’s meant - I want it really clear that there’s a choice to make and you know I want to be with you and not that I’ve got no other options.’

‘You’re sabotaging my plans to keep you in debt and sexual slavery to me.’

‘Exactly. Speaking of material arrangements. I’ve got the pleasure tomorrow of spending the day sorting through my stuff at the house and getting it ready to move out.’

‘You want help?’

‘I wouldn’t mind a hand when it comes to actually shifting the stuff. It’s got to go to the flat above the bistro.’

‘That’s your bolthole for when I kick you out for looking twice at someone else.’

‘Jim you wouldn’t kick me out. I might not come back. I’m much in demand you know.’

‘I think Beattie might fancy you.’

‘Oh, maybe.’ Duncan’s answer was dismissive while also making it clear he was aware that she did. ‘Actually, would you mind if I started dropping some hints about us to a select few people?’

Jimmy felt a slight pang of anxiety, but it was overrun by a liking for the idea. He gripped Duncan’s thigh. ‘Yes, that’s fine. Maybe I’ll do the same at the station.’

Duncan had noticed the fear response. ‘Are you sure it’s ok?’

Jimmy nodded.

‘You’re prepared for jokes about bent coppers?’

For a moment, Jimmy was serious, looking in the distance before turning back with a small smile. ‘I think I’ve been worrying about nothing.’

‘Want anything from downstairs?’

A few minutes later Duncan came back in boxers and a t-shirt with a bottle of Badoit and a bowl of cashews. He sat crossed legged on the bed. ‘So, how do we think this thing is going? Tell me something you think I should know.’

‘Is this some couples therapy thing?’

‘Couples therapy is good. It extended my marriage by...a couple of a years I’d say.’

Jimmy snorted and took a handful of cashews. ‘It does seem sensible to have a bit of a...quarterly review. Ok, something I think you should know. You’re a great housemate.’

‘I wasn’t fishing, you know.’

‘I mean it. You’re tidy and...actually, I meant to have a look at making sure you’ve got enough storage space for your stuff.’

‘Cassie’s offered to clear some things out of her room so I can stop keeping my clothes in my bags.’

‘Are you really still doing that?’

Duncan shrugged. ‘There must be something not complimentary you can tell me.’

‘You first.’

‘Ah, ok. You do steal the covers a bit.’

‘Do I?’

‘Actually yes. But I have a solution.’

‘Will I like it?’

Duncan grinned. ‘I was just going to get a bigger duvet.’ So go on then, what would you like to be different?’

‘There’s nothing like that. Maybe I’ll just mention I’ve never tried, er, anal sex.’

‘Great minds think alike. I’m expecting something for that in the post in the next couple of days.’ Seeing Jimmy’s blank look, Duncan clarified. ‘I’ve ordered some lube stuff.’

‘Ok. Alright then. When I say I’ve never tried it…’

Now it was Duncan’s turn to look blank. ‘So you’ve not - at all?’ He briefly tried to recollect how adventurous or not Fran had been when they were together. ‘That’s ok. We’ll learn together, eh? I mean, I’ve only ever been the postman not the letterbox so to speak.’

Jimmy turned red.

Duncan carried on. ‘It’ll be fun! Project postman. Alright, so to sum up in one word how is our trial period going? On the count of three - one, two, three - great.’

‘- good.’

‘And in Jimmy Perez speak that’s high praise indeed. Come here, big man.’

 

Duncan woke up early Monday morning and Jimmy found him listening to music on his phone while cooking. He looked at the phone screen.

‘Let it Be.’ Duncan informed him.

‘Ah. That’s the one with the medley you told me about.’

‘No, that’s Abbey Road. On the theme of music, and it’s totally find for you to say no, I’m moving my hi fi soon and wondered what you think about having it here.’

‘Is there space for it?’

‘I was thinking that corner there.’ Duncan said, indicating a space in the front room.

‘Ok, that’s fine. And you cooked!’

‘Starting my man off on his work week with a fry up.’

 

After breakfast Duncan walked Jimmy to work. Before going up the stairs from the street to the police station, Jimmy turned and faced Duncan.

‘Have a good day.’ Duncan said smiling.

‘You too.’ Jimmy paused.

Duncan read Jimmy’s body language and said in disbelief, ‘You’re not going to kiss me are you?’

‘Mmm hmm.’ Jimmy nodded.

Duncan inhaled and stood still. It was the quickest, most chaste kiss he’d ever received, but he said, ‘I’m going to enjoy this coming out business.’

Jimmy laughed while turning to go to work.

 

At 11am, Jimmy and Tosh took a tea break outside.

‘You’re off on Friday?’ He asked her.

‘Flight’s Friday morning. Our first holiday together.’

‘Donnie seems nice.’

‘He is. Quite a find for Shetland. Do you see much of Alice Brooks now?’

‘Oh, no, that ended before it started. Her decision. At least it won’t interfere with the case so much this way.’

‘Still Shetland’s most eligible bachelor then.’

Jimmy nodded and didn’t speak for a moment. ‘Actually no.’

Tosh looked enquiringly.

‘Rhona knows already. And Cassie. Pretty much nobody else. It’s Duncan. I’m seeing Duncan.’

She stared for a moment then smiled, looking thoughtful. ‘I see it, the two of you, yeah. Well, that’s good. You’ve got Cassie’s blessing I expect.’

‘Yes, Cassie’s fine about it.’

Tosh nodded. ‘Happy for you.’

‘Thanks. Hoping we won’t have to arrest him again anytime soon.’

She grimaced and changed the subject. ‘Doing something for your birthday this year?’

‘Oh, maybe. Since Cassie’s visiting. Let’s see if I can book a table.’ He got his phone out and texted Duncan.  
_Can I book a table for my birthday?_

_I’ll sort it. Your present is project postman._

Jimmy turned red and quickly put his phone away and Tosh didn’t mention it.

 

Over the following week, Duncan finished moving out of his marital home. Cassie made space in her room for more of Duncan’s belongings and stayed for dinner on the Friday. Jimmy came home from work that evening with the _Shetland Times_ under his arm.

‘Hi darlin’.’ He said, kissing his daughter. He squeezed Duncan’s shoulder. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Duncan gave me some old photos he found during the move.’

Jimmy joined them at the breakfast bar. Layed out were pictures of Duncan from infancy onwards, and eventually photos of Fran, then of Cassie as a baby. In the pictures she wore the same expressions of indignant frowns or smiling joy that could be seen on baby Duncan. Jimmy cleared his throat. ‘These are lovely.’

‘Oh, dad don’t be sad.’ Cassie gave him a hug.

‘I’m not love’. So, are you staying the weekend?’

‘She’s staying with that wee polis boy.’

‘With Alex?’

‘Mmn hmn.’ Cassie hummed smugly.’

Jimmy looked at Duncan. ‘Maybe I should invite him to my birthday.’

‘Oh, are you doing something?’ Cassie asked.

Duncan answered. ‘Just supper at the bistro.’ He looked at Jimmy. ‘I guess you better invite people eh?’

 

Saturday morning, Jimmy was out on the rocky foreshore by the house with a cup of tea and his phone. He texted the date and time of his birthday supper to his friends and family, and with each name, he considered who knew what, and if they needed to know more before the night. His father’s reply was terse.

_We’ll be on the Friday morning ferry. Your mother is asking when you’re coming for a visit._

He was about to reply when Cassie dropped by unannounced.

‘Hey Dad.’

‘Hey love, come here.’ He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

‘Your grandparents are coming on the Friday morning ferry. Maybe you’d like to go spend a few days on Fair Isle?’

‘Are you going too?’

‘I’ve got work.’

She thought for a moment. ‘Ok, I’ll go on Tuesday.’

He texted his father. _I can’t this week, but Cassie can come Tuesday._

Next, Jimmy texted Duncan. _My parents are coming Friday._

_I’ve got a bungalow available that night if they need a place to stay._

_That would be great, thanks._

 

They sat quietly for awhile, then Cassie spoke up. ‘How are things with you and Duncan?’

He smiled. ‘Good. Really good. It’s time I told your grandparents before they find out some other way.’

‘I imagine you’re not planning a grand announcement at your birthday party.’

‘No, that won’t be happening.’

‘I can tell them.’

Jimmy was about to object, but thought for a moment. ‘That’s up to you, love.’

 

On Thursday night, Jimmy and Duncan were watching TV when Jimmy received a text from Cassie.

_We’re all set for tomorrow._

_Good._

_I told them you’re seeing someone._

Jimmy inhaled. _Ok._

_And that you’re happy and they should be too x :)_

_Alright._ He put his phone away and closed his eyes, leaning back on the sofa.

‘Shall we have a game plan?’ Duncan asked.

Jimmy took his hand. ‘No more planning. I just want to get it over with.’

 

Twelve hours later, Jimmy and his father were in the kitchen of one of Duncan’s holiday homes.

‘Are you sure we can’t pay for this place son?’

‘I told you, it’s a gift. It wasn’t being used and nothing’s owed.’

Mary Perez entered the kitchen. ‘There’s a lovely view.’ The kettle clicked. ‘Oh, I’ll get that. You two go sit down.’

In the front room, Jimmy perched on the edge of a chair with his hands clasped.

‘Too bad Isobel and Donnie couldn’t come along.’

‘Aye, I’ll see them when I visit.’

‘And when will that be?’ Mary said, coming in with tea on a tray.

‘It’s their 25th anniversary at the end of July and they’re planning something.’

‘Ah, so it is.’ James said with satisfaction.

‘Will we be meeting this new person Cassie mentioned?’ Asked Mary.

‘Let’s go for a walk.’ Jimmy said while standing up.

‘But you’ve not had your tea.’

‘We can bring it with us, there’s a path just here that goes to the beach.’

As they walked, Mary put her arm through her son’s. ‘You seem well, son.’

‘You too. Did you have a good time with Cassie?’

‘It was wonderful seeing her. She says she’s been seeing one of your officers here in Lerwick.’

‘That’s right. I don’t know how serious that is.’

‘Maybe she’ll come back to settle down after university.’

‘Aye, maybe.’

‘There’s a bench here.’ James said and he and Mary sat down.

Jimmy stayed standing. ‘I don’t know how much Cassie has told you.’

His parents looked at him expectantly. ‘Ach, I don’t think you’re going to like this, but I’ve.’ He inhaled. ‘I’ve fallen in love with Duncan Hunter. We’re living together and I hope that’s not going to change. I want you both to love him too. And...I just want you to be ok with it.’ With that, Jimmy joined them on the bench and looked at the ground, panting slightly and gripping his knees.

After a few minutes of no one speaking, Jimmy asked, ‘Will you say something, please?’ 

Eventually, Mary put her hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. ‘We’re ok with it love.’

He looked up and they were looking at him seriously and Mary was gripping James’ hand. He asked, his voice skeptical, ‘You’re sure about that?’

‘Give us time to get used to it, son.’ James said.

‘You’ve been alone a long time. We just want you to be happy, and Cassie says you are.’ Mary said.

Jimmy nodded and coughed. ‘I better go, so I’ll leave you to get settled in here. Shall we meet later in town?’

His parents stood up and his mother hugged and kissed him.

He walked away with eyes stinging and heart racing. When he got into his car, a feeling of relief washed over him. Back at home, he went upstairs and lay on the bed, reflecting on everything that had gone before. The room gradually darkened as clouds grew thicker outside the window and a patter of rain brought Jimmy back to the present. He rang his daughter.

‘Hi dad.’

‘Hey Cass. I’ve dropped off your grandparents.’

‘Sorry I had to take off. I was able to help Alan release a seal. It was fantastic!’

‘That’s great love. You’ll make it back for supper?’

‘Of course. Have they been alright with you?’

‘Sure, yeah. They’re fine.’

 

Jimmy was contemplating getting up when he heard the front door open.

‘Mary!’ Duncan shouted.

‘Up here Fran!’

Duncan appeared in the bedroom doorway. ‘You ok?’

‘Yeah, just resting. I wasn’t expecting you back.’

‘Thought I’d get myself looking smart for later.’ He pulled off his clothes and joined Jimmy on the bed.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Undressing you. And…’ He reached under the bed and brought out their bottle of lube. ‘Enough practice, birthday boy. It’s your lucky day.’ Over the previous days there had been some experimentation using lubricant and fingers, and a few false starts at penetration that had ended with one or the other of them saying ‘Ouch!’ before giving up.

Jimmy finished taking off his clothes. ‘Don’t let me hurt you. I mean it.’

‘You won’t.’ Duncan pushed him down and kissed and stroked him until they were both hard. Laying Jimmy flat, he put his legs across his hips, lining their bodies up crossways. Duncan guided him in, steadying, guiding more. ‘Wait a sec.’ He panted. Jimmy was tense, gripping Duncan’s legs, waiting to be allowed to move again. When he got the ‘Ok’, he surged forward and they both shouted, then stilled again. Jimmy reached for his face, and Duncan shifted his upper body so they could kiss. They kept eye contact while Jimmy moved gradually, then harder. Duncan fell back, panting, feeling what was happening, jerking himself off until he came first. He didn’t notice Jimmy had come until he moved out from under him and put his arms around him.

Duncan thought he might have fallen asleep when he heard a quiet, ‘Hey.’

‘Hmm?’

‘You ok?’

‘Mmm very nice. You’ve worn me out.’

Jimmy kissed his chest, then his mouth. He looked into his eyes. ‘I love you.’

‘Love you.’ Duncan leaned up for another kiss.

Jimmy’s phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. ‘Want to see my parents?’

‘Sure.’

‘They know about us now.’

‘Oh, how was that?’

‘Frightening. I don’t know. They...I told them I’m in love with you.’

The phone buzzed again. Jimmy picked it up again and texted, _Market Cross at 3.30? Bringing Duncan._

At 3.30, both dressed for the evening, they set off up the road.

James was looking elsewhere, but from across the marketplace Mary pinned Duncan with a look as he and Jimmy approached.

‘Mum, you remember Duncan.’

‘Hello again Mrs. Perez.’

‘You better call me Mary.’

‘Hello again Duncan.’ James shook hands.

Jimmy took charge. ‘Er, there’s a cafe down here that’s open.’

 

Over teas and coffees, a slightly awkward but friendly conversation began that became easier as Mary and James settled into sharing the news from Fair Isle. Both looked suitably impressed upon learning the party would be at Duncan’s own restaurant. That led to polite questions about the business, and eventually discussion of everyone’s hopes for Cassie’s future. Duncan noticed that Mary and James sat with their legs touching, seemingly without being aware of it.

Once the rain had let up, the four of them took a leisurely walk around the harbour, and Duncan found himself alone with Jimmy’s mother. He cleared his throat. ‘You’ll know I don’t have a great track record with relationships.’

‘I suppose not, but my son does. If he’s chosen you, I think we can trust his judgement.’

Jimmy, who was ahead walking with his father, turned around and smiled at them.

 

James briefly glanced back and said almost begrudgingly. ‘He is a good-looking fella.’

Looking at his father with surprise, Jimmy agreed. ‘Yes, he is.’

‘Have you always…?’

‘I’ve not been interested in men before. It was...unexpected.’

‘I imagine you were anxious to tell us. The kirk doesn’t have the greatest reputation for tolerance. I hope you gave us the benefit of the doubt though.’

Jimmy smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

‘Strange how things have turned out. Your daughter’s father. Fran’s ex-husband.’

Mary joined them, walking closely beside Jimmy. ‘As long as Cassie is happy, there’s no reason for us to object.’

He put his arm around her shoulder. ‘Thanks mum.’ He looked across to Duncan and they shared a moment of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write so far. I didn't want to stop, but posting anyway. It brings me past the 25k mark!!!! 
> 
> Shetland having two characters named Mary is so Mark Evans.


	11. Wait along Pt 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral, two car ferries and tens of thousands of seabirds. It's summer in Shetland and things are getting fluffy for a bit. And Jimmy needs to update his friends on Fair Isle. Is Donnie still a homophobe? Does Mary have designs on Duncan?

Cassie was staying the weekend, and the three of them got home at midnight on Friday. Cassie noticed that Jimmy was wound up with nervous energy.

‘It was a good night.’ She said and gave him a hug.

‘Aye it was. Not sure I can sleep yet. I’m not tired.’ He sat down in the frontroom and turned on the TV. ‘Duncan!’ He called over his shoulder.

‘I’m here.’ Duncan said as he joined him on the sofa.

‘Oh, there you are.’ He turned to him, smiling and put a hand on his thigh. 

‘What is it?’

Jimmy gestured at the TV.

Duncan saw what was on. ‘Oh. Cassie, are you joining us?’

‘I’m going to bed.’

‘But it’s _Never Say Never Again_!’

‘You’re alright. I’ll see you in the morning. Probably.’

‘Goodnight love.’  
‘Goodnight.’

‘You ok?’ Duncan asked Jimmy.

‘Just a bit…not tired.’

‘You had a good time?’

‘Yeah.’ He smiled at Duncan.

‘You seem a bit tense?’

‘Oh you know, lots of people to look after.’

‘I think your parents had a good night too. James was on form with the stories.’

‘He was, wasn’t he?’

‘Come here, sit on the floor.’

Jimmy looked questioningly but did as he was told. Duncan massaged his shoulders and neck while they watched the film in silence for awhile, occasionally anticipating Sean Connery’s lines.

As Jimmy gradually relaxed, he thought back over the evening. At times it had been overwhelming seeing so many friends and family all together. He closed his eyes and remembered birthdays from Cassie’s childhood and even Fran’s last birthday as she was dying.

Over supper his father had told well-practiced stories and Jimmy had let them wash over him, taking comfort in the familiarity. Sometime during the main course his mother made him promise to stay for two weeks over the summer. Without him asking, she had turned to Duncan and said, ‘I hope you’ll be there as well love.’ Jimmy hadn’t felt so happy in years. He had a struggle holding back tears more than once. Now with Duncan’s thumbs between his shoulder blades, he exhaled deeply a few times and suddenly found he was ready to sleep after all.

 

On Saturday morning, Jimmy checked his phone signal on the foreshore and made a call while taking his morning coffee.

‘Izzy?’

A familiar female voice answered. ‘Hi Jimmy! Happy birthday!’ 

‘Thanks.’

‘So sorry we couldn’t get across this weekend.’

‘That’s ok.’

‘But you’re coming for our anniversary?’

‘I wouldn’t miss it. I’m stocking up on silver...paper weights and tawdry nicknacks.’

‘Can you believe it? Our silver anniversary. Angus says he’s planning a big surprise. I’m expecting the community hall to be covered in glitter for the next 25 years. Did you want to speak to Donnie? He’s here.’

‘Well, I want to speak to both of you really. There’s, ah, something you might need to know.’

‘You’ve got news? I’ve heard rumours about you and Duncan Hunter. I mean, we both have.’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’

He tried to make his voice sound steady. ‘Duncan and me. We’re together.’ 

‘Well that’s going to be the biggest news on Fair Isle since we got electricity.’

Jimmy laughed.

‘So Mary and James know?’

‘They do now, aye. They’re being ok actually.’

‘If you’re worried about Donnie, don’t be. He’s moved on a lot in the last few years, he really has. Yes, Donnie, you’re going to wear that tshirt Angus got you. Shall I put him on?’

‘Sure, thanks Izzy.’

Donnie came on the phone. ‘Jim, when are we seeing you?’

‘Well, I’ll be there in a few weeks. Of course you’re always welcome this side.’

‘I was listening in just now. The tshirt says “I love my gay son” and it’s two sizes too small and I haven’t figured out if it’s a joke or a dig. Anyway, very pleased for you Jimmy. Apart from anything else, if you’re not single now I can stop worrying you’ll try to steal my wife whenever I leave you alone.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’

‘Did you have a good birthday?’

‘I did. When you next see me I’ll be wearing a new jumper from my mother. Cassie got me a whole collection of South American literature that I’ll probably have to move to Fair Isle to ever get through.’

‘Bring Duncan!’ Izzy shouted in the background.

‘Oh yes, can Duncan come to the party as well?’ Donnie asked.

‘I’ll ask him, thank you.’

‘We’d love to have you both.’

 

On Saturday afternoon, Duncan had work, but Cassie and Jimmy took James and Mary out for breakfast before seeing them off at the ferry. As they waited to go aboard the Good Shepherd, Mary fussed with Jimmy’s new jumper, adjusting it here and there.

‘Let me know what I can bring over next month.’

‘We will son.’ James answered.

‘And we have a surprise for you.’ Mary added.

‘Oh?’ Jimmy looked from his mother to his daughter, who raised her eyebrows. ‘You know about this?’

‘I do, but you’ll have to wait.’

‘You’re trying to get me to move my visit sooner are you?’

‘Oh! That’s us.’ Said James, seeing that the ferry was ready for boarding.

 

‘Am I going to like this surprise?’ Jimmy asked Cassie as they waved the ferry off.

‘I think so, yes.’

 

On Sunday morning, Jimmy and Cassie saw Duncan off at Sumburgh Airport.

‘I don’t want to go. Remind me why I’m going?’ He asked them.

‘You’re a good person.’ Cassie said seriously, but with an ironic expression.

‘Just don’t miss the return flight, eh?’ Jimmy said with a hint of reproof.

‘I won’t.’ Duncan said and stepped forward to receive hugs and give kisses.

 

Ninety minutes later, Duncan landed in Aberdeen where he caught a taxi that got him to his former mother-in-law’s funeral just in time. There were Mary’s brothers and their families, there was Mary. If her new boyfriend was there he wasn’t obvious. Various people in the room looked at him, possibly recognising him from the wedding or from Mary’s father’s funeral. He kept his eyes forward.

At the reception afterwards, a few people he didn’t remember approached him to ask if he was himself. It was only to be expected that some people would be surprised that the soon to be ex-son-in-law had turned up, but no one seemed to mind. Mary’s brothers were friendly and a couple of Mary’s young nieces involved him in a game with canapes and fruit.

‘That’s enough you two, your mums are looking for you.’

‘Yes Auntie Mary.’ The girls chimed together.

‘Thank you for coming, Duncan.’ Mary said, standing just outside the distance she used to stand from him.

‘Thank you for inviting me.’

‘Have you got a drink?’

‘Right here.’ He indicated a glass that currently held tonic water.

‘Can I join you?’

‘Of course. It was a lovely service.’

‘Yes it was.’

‘Good to see your brothers again.’

‘You’ve certainly charmed my nieces.’

‘They’re cute kids.’

‘How’s Cassie?’

‘Oh, she’s back for the summer and -’ Duncan stopped himself mentioning the sanctuary or Alan. ‘-hanging out with some young constable in Lerwick.’

‘Any news from Shetland?’

‘Nothing unusual. Apart from a thriving new business.’

‘I heard! Is it going well?’

‘It is actually, thanks.’

‘And you?’

Duncan was aware they were skirting around the practicalities of house sales, moves and property. ‘I’m good. Keeping busy. I thought I might meet your new man here.’

‘He’s not here. He had a work thing in Dubai. He’s been great though, with mum.’

‘Good.’ Duncan took another sip of tonic water.

‘I need to say goodbye to my uncle who’s catching a train south. Are you staying?’

‘Erm.’ Duncan checked his watch. ‘My flight’s not for a couple of hours yet.’

‘No I mean.’ They held each other’s gaze for a moment. ‘You’re welcome to stay.’

Duncan nodded, recognising the look. They could be married again tonight, while the new man was away.

‘I can’t stay.’

Mary nodded once. ‘I imagine you’re seeing someone?’

‘Yes.’

Mary smiled and rested a hand on Duncan’s shoulder. ‘That’s good. You deserve to be happy.’ She left to find her uncle. Her tone had been both serious and friendly. It was a good goodbye.

Duncan didn’t feel her going away from him as he had when they still lived together. He hadn’t felt a pull towards her or anyone else here, or anyone he saw from the taxi, or anyone in the airport or on the plane. When he walked into Sumburgh Airport though, he felt a pull toward the man meeting him even before he saw him. They walked toward each other and their hands met, sending a charge through his whole body. Jimmy took his bag from him and walked with him to the car, one arm over his shoulders. When they got there, Duncan was pressed against the passenger door and claimed with a kiss that lasted a long time and left him feeling lightheaded. The kiss came again at home in the kitchen, and standing by the bed, occasionally broken while the other man undressed him.

‘I missed you.’ Jimmy said.

‘I missed you too. That was a long eight hours.’ They smiled at each other.

 

Jimmy’s birthday at the end of June had become the precursor in their minds to another family event. July 13th was the anniversary of Fran’s death. It was less of an occasion for remembrance than her birthday, but Cassie and Jimmy tended to at least go for a walk together to one of her favourite spots in Shetland. As this year the day fell on a Saturday, they decided to take a day trip to Unst, and Duncan joined them.

The day was clear with only a light breeze and they left early, with two ferries and a drive across Yell ahead of them. On Unst, they stopped at Victoria’s Tea Rooms for some lunch, then set off walking south along cliffs on the east side of the island, through the Keen of Hamar Nature Reserve and alongside Baltasound. A couple of times they thought they saw whales in the distance and they did see seals and otters. Cassie took pictures of the animals and wildflowers for her Instagram account.

‘I’ve never taken a picture of a bonxie.’

‘I think that can be arranged.’ Duncan replied.

After a walk back to the car, they drove to the northwest of Unst where they parked at Hermaness and walked to the top of a cliff overlooking the North Atlantic. Cassie photographed great skuas, gannets and puffins as well as her fathers with the ocean behind them. After a few tries, she managed to balance her phone on her rucksack and set the timer for a photo of the three of them. She checked it was a good photo, and silently thanked her mother for her dads’ presence in her life. She was happy and slightly sleepy on the drive back to Lerwick. At home, nobody felt up for cooking so pizza was ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started listening to the audiobooks of the Shetland novels. Interesting! Lots of differences in the timeline in particular. It surprised me that in book 1 it's evident that Duncan & Jimmy have a romantic friendship from the age of 14. C.A.N.O.N. folks! 
> 
> This story getting much too fluffy so I'm planning to bring Willow Reeves back in chapter 12 to stir up some trouble. 
> 
> In other news, my fella has just booked us a holiday in the Cairngorms for our anniversary. I'm planning to gradually persuade him further north each year :D


	12. Wait along Pt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's annual review time and conference season. Something happens that brings both strangers and an old acquaintance to the island. Duncan has trouble on the way. And it's goodbye to Bonnie the deerhound!

On Monday morning Duncan was making breakfast while Jimmy hovered in the front room with his coffee.

Jimmy was inspecting the newly-installed hifi. ‘How does this thing work?’

‘Ah, I’ve made you a guide actually.’ Duncan came over, reached under one of the stacked black boxes and pulled out a drawing of the various buttons with arrows and labels. ‘So if you want to play a CD, you press this. Spotify, press this. Any requests?’

‘The Soup Dragons?’

‘Anything else?’

‘Alright then, surprise me. Not Trainspotting though.’

‘No, that’s music for doing housework to.’ Picking up that Jimmy was in the mood to hear something from their youth, Duncan put on The La’s and got back to making breakfast.

 

When Jimmy arrived at work on Monday, he was the last in. ‘It can’t be put off any longer folks. Time for your annual performance reviews.’

A general groan went up.

‘Remember you’ve got nothing to worry about. It might even be useful. I thought this year it might be good as a team to have a little brainstorm about development we might like, get some ideas off each other and maybe come up with some plans for learning we can do altogether.’

‘That’s a good idea sir.’ Tosh said with only a hint of impishness.

‘I know it is. Let’s do it over lunch - lunch and learn. Maybe in a cafe somewhere. The Mareel. Sound good?’

‘Yes sir.’ Sandy and Tosh chimed together.

‘Right, Sandy, you ok to arrange that? Find an afternoon that works for us all. Let’s see if Billy and Rhona can join us too.’

‘The Lerwick crime fighting hive mind.’ Tosh said sardonically.

‘We’ll be unstoppable.’ Sandy joined in.

‘Away you go you two.’ Jimmy said.

At 11, Billy came inside from giving the dog a short midmorning walk. ‘Say goodbye to Bonnie everyone. She’s got a forever home over in Bressay.’

‘Oh no! Bonnie! Don’t leave us.’ Cried Tosh.

‘Aw, that’s lovely Billy. What good news for Bonnie. We’ll miss ya, girl.’ Sandy said.

‘New dog arriving Friday! This one’s a Cairn terrier with three legs. More of a rehoming challenge.’

‘That’ll leave me more space under my desk anyway.’ Jimmy muttered as Bonnie pushed past his legs to take her usual spot on his feet.

 

By the end of the week, the team had a learning and development plan agreed and Jimmy had written up the results of two performance review meetings. His own manager hadn’t asked for a review meeting and he wasn’t planning on asking for one. He liked knowing he was following good practice, but it wasn’t his favourite part of the job and he found it mentally taxing. He went to bed early on Friday and on Saturday was woken late by Duncan.

‘Jimmy, I’m off out to work. Anything you need?’

‘No thanks.’ Jimmy said, barely opening his eyes. He put a hand out and Duncan squeezed it and leaned over and kissed the side of his head.

‘Probably not back ‘til late. Maybe stop by?’

‘Mm hmm.’ Jimmy hummed, not opening his eyes.

 

By seven, Jimmy was bored of knocking around the house on his own and drove out of Lerwick towards the bistro. For much of the short journey he was behind a taxi. While following, he tested his memory of the many Shetland taxis he had been in and tried to connect this one with a driver. As he was mulling this over, the other car suddenly swerved to the right, off the road and down a bank, landing on its side. Jimmy slammed on his brakes. Meanwhile a larger car appeared in front of him. It jerked back into the oncoming lane and sped past him but not before he committed the license number to memory. Jimmy put on his hazard warning lights and jumped out of the car, jumping down the bank while ringing for an ambulance.

Coming around to the front of the taxi he saw immediately in spite of the blood on the man’s face that the driver had been Jamie Inkster from Sumburgh. He also saw that he was dead. It looked like there were two passengers in the back and neither were moving.

Sandy arrived soon after the ambulance.

‘Sir?’

‘Sandy. I’m not here on duty. It happened in front of me.’

Sandy told a constable to block off the lane and returned to give Jimmy first aid. 

‘Have a blanket. Shall I phone Duncan?’

‘No, I can do that. Let’s get down what happened.’

Sandy took out his notebook and Jimmy described what he saw and heard. As he finished, the ambulance left and a paramedic who had come by car approached.

‘Let’s have a look at you.’

‘Is anyone alive?’

‘There was a man in the back whose gone to hospital. The female passenger and the driver didn’t make it. Now, how many fingers am I holding up?’

Sandy stayed with him until the paramedic finished with him.

‘You should carry on Sandy. I’ll…’ Jimmy glanced at his car. ‘I better get Duncan to pick me up.’

Sandy waited for Duncan, who was walking the ten minutes down the road from the bistro. Sandy greeted him. 

‘He’s fine, but driving might not be the best thing just now.’

Duncan nodded, looking over at Jimmy as Sandy spoke. ‘Thanks, I’ll look after him.’ 

Jimmy was perched on a gravel bank with his face turned towards the taxi. Tosh was taking pictures of the scene and looked over, giving Duncan a small smile. He crouched down in front of Jimmy.

‘You had a scare.’

Jimmy looked up and swallowed. His eyes were red rimmed. ‘Some bastard swerved across the road then drove off. He saw what he’d done.’ Then he shouted. ‘Sandy! The driver must have gone past the restaurant. People there might have seen him driving erratically.’

‘On it, sir. I’m done here.’ Tosh said, putting away her camera.

Duncan didn’t like the sound of his customers being interrogated, but thought better of interfering.

‘Are you ready?’

‘Yeah.’

Duncan pulled Jimmy up and opened the passenger side door for him. When he got into the driver’s seat, he asked, ‘Where to?’, expecting anywhere from the office to the hospital.

‘Home.’

Duncan wasn’t going to argue. ‘Ok.’

 

Back home Jimmy texted with Cassie, had a cup of tea, watched Wimbledon highlights for long enough to see Andy Murray then rang Sandy.

‘I was just about to text you. The driver’s been picked up. He was well over the limit. The survivor is Robert Stanley and he’s conscious but doctors don’t want us to interview him yet.’

‘Ok. I’m coming in in the morning.’

 

Jimmy was quiet for the rest of the evening. He ate a bit, drank a bit and gradually his eyes became more focussed. Eventually, Duncan took his hand and led him upstairs. As Duncan undressed him, Jimmy suddenly came back into himself and gripped Duncan’s shoulders, kissing him so hard it hurt his face. He rubbed Jimmy’s back and waited. Jimmy stopped kissing him long enough to pull off Duncan’s shirt and undo his trousers.

‘Steady on cowboy.’ Duncan said, smiling. He finished undressing himself and lay face down on the bed. Jimmy joined him, covering his body and rubbing himself against him while kissing and sucking his neck. Duncan handed him the bottle and Jimmy knelt up, coating them both with lube. His hands were clumsy as he tried to guide himself in. With that done, he covered Duncan’s body again, breathing hard, kissing his back, gasping ‘My love, my love’ as he got into a rhythm.

 

In the morning, Jimmy turned off his alarm and lay looking at the ceiling.

‘How are you feeling?’ Duncan asked.

Jimmy looked over. ‘Well rested, actually.’

‘Your pupils are back to their normal size.’

‘Well, I guess I’m fit for work then.’

Duncan frowned but didn’t say anything.

‘It was Jamie Inkster driving the taxi you know.’

‘God, no I didn’t.’

‘I knew him even before school. He had grandparents on Fair Isle.’

‘Poor Seaneen.’

‘Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be allowed to question the other driver.’

‘Well, that makes sense. Listen, I’ll be in all today. I’ll have lunch for you if you are able to get away.’

Jimmy nodded. ‘Ok.’ When he got up, he felt lightheaded but didn’t mention it.

 

Rhona greeted Jimmy on his arrival at the station. ‘The driver won’t speak to us without his own solicitor, so we’re waiting for the next flight for the solicitor, forensics and a DI.’

Sandy joined them. ‘We know some things though, his name’s Peter Sanderson and he’s in Shetland for a conference on energy security. It seems several conference goers ended the day with some kind of a pub crawl.’

If Jimmy was angry before, now he was fuming. ‘But with added cars. So much for non-energy security.’ He strode down the hall.

‘Jimmy!’ Rhona called after him.

‘I won’t speak to him.’ He shouted back. He stood in front of the cell door collecting himself for a moment. Putting one hand on the door, he opened the hatch. Sitting up on the platform at the other end of the cell was a man in his mid-40s with brown hair, a day’s worth of stubble and a suit crumpled from being slept in. Just as he looked up, Jimmy closed the hatch again. He leaned against the opposite wall breathing deeply.

 

Two hours later, Peter Sanderson’s solicitor and DI Gina Matusiak arrived at the station. Gina was a younger woman, friendly but serious. She didn’t complain about having to fly to Shetland early on a Sunday morning.

Rhona did the introductions. ‘Gina, this is our DI Jimmy Perez. He was a witness to the incident.’

‘Aye, a second later and it would have been me off the road.’

Gina looked genuinely concerned. ‘Shit, are you ok?’

Jimmy was taken aback by the question. ‘I’m fine actually. I’m looking forward to hearing what he has to say for himself.’

‘Well, I imagine we’ll hear nothing today. His solicitor was on the same plane as me and from overhearing his phone conversations at the airport I reckon I’ve got his number. It’ll be no comment today unless the man’s still drunk enough to forget the game plan. Tell you what, let him see you when he’s brought in the room. Let’s psych him out a bit eh?.’

Jimmy nodded, letting a growing respect for the other DI show on his face. ‘Sure.’

 

Gina was right. As instructed no doubt by his solicitor, Peter admitted his name and home address and spent the next 25 minutes answering ‘No comment.’ Afterwards, Jimmy wanted some air and went outside where he found Tosh on a tea break.

‘The white nights getting to you yet?’ She asked him.

‘Just going a wee bit mad, yes. I never asked you about your first holiday with your new man.’

Tosh smiled broadly. ‘It was great, yeah. We had a good time.’

‘I imagine Drew’s a distant memory now.’

‘Ugh. That experience does make me a bit hesitant to move in together. Maybe a bit too hesitant. But then again I should probably stay over a few more weekends to give him a chance to let his guard down.’

‘Well, I’m told that a good way to test if a man’s been on his best behaviour is to visit his mother with him. My wife told me that.’

‘Oh God, you’re right. That’s good advice. Now I’m wondering if you passed the mother test.’

‘Mum wasn’t an issue for me it turned out. Fran noticed though that with my dad… Well, anyway I still passed the test.’

Tosh laughed. ‘Well done. I’m going back inside.’

Jimmy looked at his watch. ‘I might get some lunch.’ He followed Tosh inside and was putting on his jacket when Sandy came over with a printout.

‘Some of the group Sanderson went out with have been willing to tell us where they went, the timings and in what order.’

‘Ok, check with the staff what they saw.’ Jimmy stopped and looked up at Gina, who had just entered the room. She just nodded. Sandy looked over and saw the approval and went to his desk to collect his things. Jimmy looked down at the list and the approximate times. Only three places were listed starting with the bar at the hotel hosting the conference. When he saw the third and final place, he handed the list back to Sandy and walked out.

 

At home, Duncan was at the breakfast bar with his laptop and a sandwich. Looking up, his face fell when he saw the other man’s expression. ‘What’s happened?’

’Our drink driver, it seems he’d come straight from your place.’

Duncan closed his eyes. ‘Shit.’ He closed his laptop. ‘Whatever co-operation you need, I’ll give it.’

Jimmy’s tone was irate and he looked away as he spoke. ‘Aye well that’s not up to me. They’ve brought in a DI from Aberdeen so she might want to talk to you. Certainly whatever staff were in.’

‘Shall I go see the DI now?’

‘I don’t know Duncan, I can’t think about this right now.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘Back to work. I’ll see you later.’

 

For a long time, Duncan looked at the space where Jimmy had been standing.

 

On the road, Jimmy tried to think where his car was parked. Once he remembered it wasn’t he who had last driven it, it came to him where it was. He sat for a time gripping the steering wheel. Once he’d calmed down a bit, he rang the office. ‘Sandy, is forensics still at the site?’

‘She’s not been in touch, so I’d guess so.’

‘Alright, I’m going there.’

The day had been slowly darkening and now a light shower started. It was darker now than it had been overnight and Jimmy found it soothing. The automatic movements of driving also helped to clear his head. He was therefore caught off guard when he got out of his car at the crash site to find Willow Reeves standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got another music recommendation and it's coincidental to this point in the story. A new folk album came out this month by the band House and Land. It has a terrific version of a song with Scottish roots. It's called 'Rainbow 'Mid Life's Willows' and I'd recommend the whole album/band to any folkie readers. 
> 
> I'd meant to get further before posting this chapter but it's pretty long already so here it is. Big uptick in readers this week - I think series 5 has been on in Australia in June so maybe something to do with that.


	13. Wait along Pt 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues and Duncan tries to reassure his staff. 
> 
> A reunion with Willow goes well for Jimmy and not so well for Duncan.

Duncan did go see DI Gina Matusiak. If she was surprised to find the business owner so keen to help, she didn’t show it. Gina asked for the contacts of everyone who had been on duty the day before and said his statement would also be taken. After he had gone, she turned to Tosh. ‘This Duncan Hunter, what sort of a character is he?’  
  
Tosh looked uncomfortable. ‘Well, ma’am there’s something you need to know about Duncan Hunter.’  
  
  
Duncan went in to meet his workers as they arrived. Once they were all in, he asked to have a word.

‘You may have heard that a car went off the road yesterday and two people have died. It’s likely that a detective from the South is going to want to speak to you. Anything you remember, please tell her. If you made a mistake yesterday, you don’t have to tell me or your manager but please tell the police the truth. Your job isn’t at risk.  Does anyone have any questions?’  
  
Fergus Anderson spoke up, making clear that the word was out about the cause of the crash. ‘Can we lose our license for letting this fella leave here drunk?’  
  
‘I ask that you let me worry about that. If the police want to take anything further, if they want to question any of you formally, whatever it is, you’ve all got my number and I’ll get a solicitor. Case law is on our side for this one, ok folks?’  
  
Everyone seemed troubled as they dispersed, but some thanked Duncan for the information. Beattie asked to speak to him in private and they went to a corner table. ‘If we served this man after he was already drunk, our staff could be prosecuted.’  
  
‘Well, let’s hope that didn’t happen. But if it did, they should own up now. I’ll get them legal support and I promise their job will be safe. Can you try to reassure them if they need it?’  
  
Beattie frowned but agreed.  
  
  
Duncan didn’t have anything to do now but wait for the police. He went outside where rain was now falling steadily. At the side of the building he let himself into a door opening to a stairway and went up to the first floor to the flat he used as his office.  This was also where everything he had moved out of the home he’d shared with Mary was stored. A desk was set up at a window facing the voe to the east and a sofa faced a window to the west.  
  
His thoughts were racing so he put Wimbledon on the radio as a distraction and perched on the sofa, jiggling a leg nervously. He tried to think of something to text Jimmy to check in, but gave up, put his phone next to him and lay back, looking at the ceiling.  
  
  
‘Hello.’ Willow said, glancing at Jimmy then continuing to frown at the interior of the taxi.  
  
Jimmy joined her. ‘Got everything you need?’  
  
‘Yes thank you. Actually I’m just about done here. Will there be another car I can see?’  
  
‘Yes, we have the other car. It was a local hire.’  
  
‘And I see from the markings on the road that there was at least one other vehicle involved. Behind the taxi?’  
  
‘That was my car.’  
  
‘You were there?’  
  
‘Yeah.’  
  
‘And of course you’re back at work today.’  
  
Jimmy smiled ruefully and looked away.  
  
‘It’s good to see you again.’ Willow said, a little brighter.  
  
‘You should visit Shetland under more pleasant circumstances next time.’  
  
‘Ah, well. You never took up my invitation to drop by in Aberdeen did you?’  
  
Jimmy received a text. He read it and looked back up at Willow. ‘The bodies are ready at the hospital morgue.’  
  
‘I’ll go there next then.’  
  
  
Willow worked meticulously, and Jimmy stayed with her, occasionally checking in with the office for updates.  
  
 _Timings and participants corroborated. Still to check CCTV._  
  
 _Staff at all three locations spoken to. No one admitting to serving Sanderson at the last two. Rounds bought by others at location two and bottles of wine for the table at the third._  
  
Jimmy started to have some hope that maybe no one from Shetland could be held responsible.  
  
‘Alright?’ Willow asked.  
  
‘Yeah. Not much clearer on the culpability though. Want to get a drink after this?’  
  
The door opened and Gina came in looking as if she was also feeling the long day. ‘Hello all. Anything for me Wills?’  
  
At the nickname, Jimmy looked at Willow questioningly and she smirked back.  
  
  
A text came from Duncan. _How is it going?_  
  
 _Ok. Driver isn’t talking._  
  
 _Thought I’d head back soon. Are you working late?_  
  
 _I’m probably finished soon._  
  
  
‘9am debrief tomorrow?’ Gina asked.  
  
‘Sure.’ Said Jimmy.  
  
‘Yep.’ Said Willow.  
  
Gina said to Willow, ‘I’m going to the hotel. You coming?’  
  
‘Not just yet.’  
  
‘Ok, see you at breakfast if not before.’  
  
  
After Gina had left, Willow turned back to Jimmy. ‘So, where are you taking me?’  
  
  
Jimmy waited in the restaurant at Willow’s hotel while she had a shower and unpacked. When she came back, he found himself thinking she was more beautiful now than the first time they’d met.  
  
‘Did you order?’  
  
‘Oh, no I - ‘  
  
‘It’s ok. I’m teasing.’ She picked up the menu. ‘What’s good here?’  
  
‘Well, I suppose I should recommend the local salmon.’  
  
They got their first round of Glenfiddich while waiting for the food.  
  
‘So what’s new with Jimmy Perez?’  
  
‘No, you first.’  
  
‘Oh, it’s been an eventful few years. I got together with a colleague - always a mistake. But that did result in my becoming a mother again. Louis is three now.’  
  
‘Louis. That’s an unusual name.’  
  
‘That’s my attempt to ward off Scottish diminutives. If I’d named him Robert after my father for example, he’d immediately become “Wee Bobbie” or “Wee Robbie” or even, God forbid “Rab”.’  
  
‘It’s a very nice name, though of course I don’t approve of your disrespect for my culture.’

'Hey, I was all for independence in the referendum. I'm not a complete Sassanach.'  
  
  
The conversation was easier than it had been five years before when they’d last met. Jimmy had forgotten how Willow kept him on his toes, and that he liked that. Asha had been so passive and unreadable. Willow always made sure you knew what she was thinking. After the meal and more whiskey, He found himself wondering how the evening would end.  
  
Willow looked out the window. ‘I have no idea what time it is.’  
  
‘It’s July. It’s only ever one time in July.’ He said, smiling into his drink. ‘So are you seeing anyone?’  
  
‘Not much time with a three year old.’ Willow said ruefully. ‘Though I’ve had the odd date. That’s been fun. Not sure if I’m looking for anything serious yet, but who knows?’ She looked at him meaningfully. ‘Whatever time it is, I’ve been up since silly o’clock and have work in the morning.’  
  
Jimmy followed her, wanting to see where she would tell him good night - in the lobby, at the door to her room? Or she might invite him inside? In the end, she got to the stairs by reception that led up to the bedrooms said a quick goodnight and headed off without looking back.  
  
  
Earlier that evening, Duncan texted to check if Jimmy would be home for dinner.  
  
 _Probably not. Likely to be late._  
  
Duncan judged from the tone of the text that he wouldn’t be getting much more communication just now. He checked the shopping list and walked to the Co-op. Back home again he texted Cassie asking if she was in town and she wasn’t. He checked his phone again and reread the last two messages.  
  
 _I’m probably finished soon._  
  
 _Probably not. Likely to be late._  
  
It wasn’t like Jimmy to be mysterious. Years ago, Jimmy had set up all their phones with friend finder apps. Cassie had tolerated this knowing it would put her dad’s mind at ease. Duncan thought it likely he checked her whereabouts at least as often as Jimmy did. Lately, if he was feeling stressed, he’d also see where Jimmy was and it cheered him up. He checked now. Less than an hour later he checked again. He’d assume it was his work keeping Jimmy at the hotel for all this time, but it was Sunday night and he said he’d finished work. He knew Jimmy had been angry earlier, but Duncan didn’t think it likely he’d just go stay somewhere else for the night. Perhaps he had stopped for a drink, but it was a strange place for it. Duncan got up and put on his jacket with no particular plan, but he found himself walking toward the orange dot on the screen of his phone.  
  
  
When Duncan arrived at the hotel, a friendly and familiar voice greeted him.  
  
‘Duncan Hunter! We don’t see you in here very often.’ It was Helena Green, the hotel’s reception manager who was a friend and occasional poker player.  
  
‘Helena.’ Duncan smiled. ‘Good to see you. Are you coming for a game soon?’  
  
‘Sure, if I can ever get out of doing nights. I keep hiring staff with children. Oh, sorry - ‘ A tourist couple with a large number of bags entered the hotel, evidently to check in, and Helena turned her attention to them, giving Duncan a rueful grin.  
  
Duncan left her to it and looked around him wondering what he thought he’d do here. He heard the buzz of a busy restaurant and drifted towards it. The lights in the hotel were dim, with a pale natural light coming through the windows now that the rain had started to clear away. He waited for his eyes to adjust as he came down a hallway to the restaurant entrance. He immediately saw, across the room at a window table, that there was the man he loved. All at once he took in the scene and realised that he knew the body language he was seeing. The woman Jimmy was speaking to was more than a friend. If something wasn’t going on, it was going in that direction. Duncan felt the floor go from underneath him and stepped back to find a wall to steady him. Everything inside him started throbbing. By the time he realised where he was again, he had walked halfway back to the house.

Once he got inside the house, Duncan needed to catch his breath. He was afraid of something but wasn’t sure what. He had to decide, stay here and wait for a conversation he didn’t want, or go ahead and clear out. He felt he had to make a decision fast, and he didn’t want a text in the meantime saying Jimmy wasn’t coming back tonight. He also didn’t want to wait to wait around for Jimmy not to come back. With automatic movements, Duncan went upstairs, packed a bag, got in his car, and took himself to the first floor flat above the bistro. He realised he was crying when he was getting ready for bed. The thought came to him, _Two wives I didn’t cry for, or my baby daughter being taken South. Why am I crying now?_  
  
He turned off his phone.  
  
  
When Willow left him without so much as a goodnight kiss, the spell was broken a bit. There was some confusion, and some smugness that she still fancied him, and some guilt that he wasn’t really a free man and shouldn’t have flirted. Then again, he thought while walking home, what’s the harm in flirting? He’s waited five years to be ready for Willow Reeves, why not see if there’s something there? Of course, he knew that the reason why not was Duncan. Maybe Duncan wouldn’t begrudge him a final fling? It’s the sort of thing he'd do himself. Then again, Jimmy was old enough to know better. And there were reasons he hadn’t mentioned Duncan to Willow and didn’t plan to tell Duncan he’d essentially just been on a date with a woman he’d thought about for five years.  
  
It was exhilarating though, having seen Willow, entertaining the thought of more. She’d dropped hints that it could go either way - casual or not so casual. Now that was something to think about. A new family, living with a woman again, a small child the same age as Cassie when he first met Fran, a chance to raise a child again. He tried to think when he’d felt so excited about the future - when they moved back to Shetland? He was too deep in grief then. Probably when he and Fran got serious then. He stopped above the beach next to the house, breathing deeply, realising he had a big grin on his face. He imagined kissing Willow. He ached at the thought of going back to the hotel now. But he wasn’t a cheater. He’d gone as far as his conscience would let him. He was looking forward to seeing Duncan too. The thought of coming home and finding him there made him as happy as thinking about Willow. Some people keep two relationships on the go - openly or in secret. It wasn’t a real possibility, but the thought of that made it seem a bit less weird to want two people at once.  
  
He then remembered how he’d spoken to Duncan earlier and that he’d upset him. He’d find a way to make it up to him. When he opened the front door, the house was dark and still.  
  
A note was on the breakfast bar. _Staying at the bistro tonight._  
  
Jimmy frowned. He didn’t know what that meant. Working late? He checked his phone to see where Duncan was now.

_Location unavailable._

That could mean anything of course. Bad reception. Hopefully he’d be back soon.  
  
It had been a long day, and Jimmy went to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
  
Duncan woke up cold. When he moved a bit on the sofa, he felt the chill more so he stopped moving. Gradually he noticed the sounds outside of rain and of cars passing on the road. And kittiwakes. It was a sad day, but in a way, it was a new start. Resolving to move, he took a deep breath and stretched. Seeing the rain through the window was comforting. He decided he’d keep the lights off and have a quiet morning, but it turned into a restless morning. Staying at the flat meant he was surrounded by green space, and he loved running on grass. It was something he hadn’t had so much of an opportunity to do when he’d been hemmed in by the buildings and streets of Lerwick town centre, but he was aware that from here he could set off in any direction. It took some rummaging in boxes before he found his spare running shoes, but soon he was ready. A quick warm up and he was outside in the rain. He headed east toward the water.  
  
  
He wasn’t here. ‘Duncan?’ Jimmy called. He looked outside even though the rain meant it was extremely unlikely Duncan would be out in the yard or on the foreshore. Coming back in, he checked his phone for Duncan’s location. Still unavailable. He had a terrible thought that something had happened. But then, if there had been an accident someone would have phoned him. He saw that Cassie was at the wildlife sanctuary, and if her location was showing but not his, surely they weren’t together? He decided not to worry her by asking if he was with her. Jimmy picked up the note in the kitchen again. _Staying at the bistro tonight._ He wondered, could Duncan have stayed there overnight?  
  
Checking his watch, Jimmy saw it wasn’t ideal, but he could drive over there and be at the station in reasonable time for the morning debrief. Resolving to do so, he got dressed, and set off in the car and sure enough, the 4x4 was parked at the bistro. Jimmy sat in his car thinking what could make Duncan leave the house knowing he’d be staying here overnight. Was it what he had said yesterday about Peter Sanderson coming here? Did Duncan think he was compromising the investigation by staying at the house? Jimmy couldn’t settle on a reason without more information, so he got out of the car.  
  
Coming around the side of the building to the door, he heard his name called. Through the rain a few meters off he saw Duncan in his running gear. Duncan stopped in front of him panting and not looking pleased to see him. Without a word, he gestured that Jimmy should go inside. Duncan left his shoes at the bottom of the stairs and followed Jimmy up to the flat, dripping the whole way. He went to a large open moving box and reached inside, bringing out a towel. Looking at Jimmy, he dried his face and hands, then he turned and left the room. When he came back he was in a bathrobe. Duncan sat on the sofa and looked up at Jimmy, who could see that Duncan was apprehensive, and this surprised him.  
  
‘I was...yesterday, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry.’ Jimmy was even more surprised then by the look of horror his words produced on Duncan. _What’s going on?_ Jimmy continued. ‘Is that why you weren’t home last night? Because I lost my temper at you?’  
  
Now Duncan looked baffled. With a tone more mystified than accusatory, he asked, ‘Jim, who was that woman you were with last night?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is breaking my heart. I am planning a happy ending btw.


	14. Wait along Pt 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter Sanderson be brought to justice? Will Jimmy choose Willow or Duncan? And what will they tell Cassie?

'You saw us?'

'Yes.'

'Willow Reeves, she’s a forensi-'

'-And.'

Jimmy faltered, and didn’t meet Duncan’s gaze.

'I need a drink,' Duncan stood up, heading for the kitchen.

Jimmy seemed taken aback by his statement, so Duncan clarified, his tone angry.

'Of water. This was a five kilometer problem.'

After filling a glass at the kitchen sink, he left the room again, returning in tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt. Jimmy was still hovering in the middle of the room.

'You can sit down,' Duncan told him flatly. They sat a couple of feet apart on the sofa, Jimmy staring at the floor and Duncan looking at him with apprehension.

'Are we finished?' He asked.

Jimmy inhaled and drew back, as if he’d been hit.

'Christ,' Duncan ran a hand through his hair, 'I’ve never seen you try to lie before.'

Finally looking at him, Jimmy was on the verge of tears. He grabbed Duncan’s hand.

'Nothing happened,' He explained, closing his eyes and pausing for a moment, 'Yes, I wanted something to happen. I-'

His voice cracked, and he winced.

'Will you hit me or something?' He asked.

'I don’t know what I’d be hitting you for yet,' Duncan replied, 'With your high moral standards, you might think even looking at other people is a deal breaker. For the record, it’s ok to be attracted to other people. More than that, I’m not so sure about.'

'But if this thing is over,' Duncan continued, 'Just tell me now. Please?'

He turned away, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands.

'No,' Jimmy’s voice was heavy with emotion, 'I want to be with you.'

He moved next to Duncan, putting an arm around his shoulder and burying his face in Duncan’s neck. Duncan turned toward him, and they hugged each other hard.

Eventually Duncan let go, sniffing. He stood up and walked across the room.

'Please don’t argue with me,' He began, 'because I really don’t want to say this. You’ve got to figure out on your own what you want, so... we’ve got to stay away from each other. There’s a ferry on the 30th. I can come to Fair Isle then, or-'

The words caught in his throat, and he fell silent.

'I’m so sorry,' Jimmy tried, grasping for something to say, anything that would make things better, 'You don’t deserve this.'

'Time to go,' Duncan was looking at the ceiling, his body tense.

Jimmy crossed the room, standing in front of him, waiting for Duncan to meet his eyes.

'I love you,' Jimmy reached for him, but was stopped by a solid weight on his chest - Duncan’s outstretched hand. The man’s eyes were shut tight.

'Go, now,' Duncan managed.

'What’ll we tell Cassie?' Jimmy’s voice was almost a whisper.

'The truth?' Duncan suggested.

Jimmy stepped back, nodding slightly, and turned to go.  
'Can I phone you?' He asked.

'Ok,' Duncan replied quietly.

Jimmy nodded, and left without looking back.

Duncan slid to the floor and put his head in his hands.

 

Jimmy was late for the meeting.

'Everything ok, boss?' Billy asked.

'Yeah, thanks Billy.'

Joining the team in front of the incident board, he glanced at Willow, then focused on Gina as she talked them through the information she had collected, asking for theirs in return. When they had finished, Gina looked to Rhona.

'Causing death by dangerous driving should stick,' The woman said, 'We can take him to court.'

The phone rang, and Billy put it through to Sandy’s desk. After a minute, Sandy hung up and turned to the team.

'Sanderson’s tested positive for cocaine,' he relayed.

Gina and Rhona nodded at each other, then Gina turned to Willow.

'Let’s get the car tested as well, then. We might get a confession after all. Great work, everyone.'

Willow, appealing to the room at large, asked, 'So, where do I find this car?'

'I can take you,' Sandy replied, standing.

Jimmy stopped him.

'No, I’ll go,' He glanced at Willow, 'Unless you need me, Gina?'

'I’ll ring you when Sanderson’s ready to talk,' she replied.

He nodded at her, then looked at Willow. She followed him outside.

'Is it far?' She asked.

'We might as well walk,' Jimmy replied, a little awkwardly, 'It’s near the hospital.'

'Can I pick up a coffee on the way?'

A few minutes later, coffee in hand, Willow looked at him.

'You’re quiet,' she said, an attempt at conversation.

He smiled at her, 'Gina seems alright to work with.'

'She is,' Willow agreed, slowing her footsteps, 'She mentioned you at breakfast this morning, actually.'

‘Oh yeah?’

'It seems that yesterday, Gina met your boyfriend.'

He turned to look at her. She was watching him over her coffee, her expression curious.

'Cassie’s father, Duncan,' Jimmy said carefully, 'It’s a… recent development.'

'Which you didn’t think to mention.'

'Well,' he scanned the street, 'You both know now.'

'It sounds like you’re in trouble?'

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, not meeting her eyes, before starting to walk again. It was taking them far too long to get somewhere that was essentially just down the road.

'I didn’t know I could want two people at once,' he started.

'Poor Jimmy,' Willow smirked, 'Years in mourning, then he gets greedy.'

'I’m sorry,' Jimmy said solemnly, 'I should have been up front with you.'

'You should have, but it’s ok. I expect you wouldn’t have let anything get too far with me without owning up. I never had you down as a heartbreaker.'

'Would you have?' Willow continued after a moment, 'If I’d asked you back last night?'

'Last night, I wasn’t so sure,' Jimmy replied honestly.

They walked in silence for awhile before Willow spoke again.

'I’ve been honing my detective skills,' She said, 'Let me test a theory. I examined the driver who died. He was about your age. Old school friend?’'

'I’ve known Jamie Inkster my whole life,' Jimmy nodded.

'So, someone you know, a contemporary, essentially died in front of you. You had a near miss yourself. It’s got you a bit focused on your mortality?'

Jimmy huffed, looking at her and shaking his head, 'Being attracted to you isn’t a symptom of PTSD.'

'Sweet talker. Are you sure about that?'

'Alright,' Jimmy smiled ruefully, 'Enough investigating me.'

 

Willow found cocaine traces in the car, which pleased Rhona.

'It may come out later that Sanderson’s drinking buddies knew he wasn’t safe to drive, but I don’t see any evidence currently for charging anyone else,' She gave a solid nod to Gina and Willow.

As she started to head towards her office, she stopped briefly.

'Jimmy, a word?'

Tosh and Sandy watched as he followed Rhona out.

She closed the door to her office and leaned against her desk, levelling him with her eyes.

'How are you?' She asked.

He’d always found it hard to lie to her.

'I know you’re going to say I could have taken more of a break from work…' Jimmy trailed off.

'It might be a good example for your team,' She commented.

'You’re right,' He agreed.

'And I think you’ve missed a day of annual leave?' Rhona added.

'I’m leaving tomorrow,' He replied, nodding.

'You’re going to Fair Isle?'

'Aye.'

'That’ll be good. I think going home has a good effect on you,' She made her way over to her chair, sitting down, 'I imagine you’ve been told before how changed you seem, when you’ve been there for any length of time?'

Jimmy blinked.

'Actually, no,' He frowned slightly, 'I come back different?'

'More yourself, I’d say. I’m not sure how else to describe it. Does Cassie enjoy being there?'

'In small doses.'

A knock came on the door, and Gina entered.

'We’re looking at the next flight, unless there’s anything else. I need to get back to my kids.'

Jimmy realised he’d scarcely got to know Gina, having been so wrapped up in seeing Willow again.

'I’ll drop you off,' He told her.

 

When they came back into the shared office, Willow was saying her goodbyes to the team. She approached Jimmy.

'I’m taking you to the airport,' He shook his head, 'No need to say goodbye just yet.'

She nodded, and the three of them headed to the hotel.

Once they arrived, Jimmy knew the appropriate thing to do would be to wait downstairs, but he made an excuse to follow Willow to her room.

'I’ll help with your bag,' he said. He knew it was a weak excuse, but it’d have to do.

If Gina thought it was strange, she didn’t comment. In her room, Willow paused before starting to pack.

'So,' she stated.

'Yeah,' Jimmy said, flexing his hands.

'It was good to see you again,' Willow offered, 'And the invitation south still stands.'

'I’d like to meet Louis,' Jimmy replied.

They looked at each other for a moment before Jimmy moved closer, bringing a hand to her face. She tilted her head up, and he leaned in kissing her. He pulled back slightly, and tried a different angle. The kiss didn’t last long.

Willow inhaled, and gave him a small smile, 'Well, that solved that conundrum.'

'Not you either?' He asked quietly.

She shook her head. They hugged, he picked up her bag and they left for the airport.

 

That night, Jimmy looked at his phone a long time before finally ringing Duncan.

 

Duncan spent Monday afternoon playing music - loudly - while unpacking in the flat. From time to time, he’d think of something he’d like to say to Jimmy, immediately quashing it, and finding a way of distracting himself from his thoughts. He considered that Beattie still seemed to like him, and knew in the past he’d go straight from one relationship to another, with no pesky thoughts bothering him at all. He didn't feel particularly compelled to go find someone to get off with though. More difficult to manage was the thought of the storage room, brimming with alcohol, right under his feet. More than once he started walking towards the door with the intention of bringing up a bottle, perhaps three, only stopping himself by kicking a wall or sending an inconsequential text to Cassie. Just after 6pm, he resolved to have a single whisky, then remembered that the running club went out on Monday evenings. He texted the club’s secretary Malcolm Bridges to check if it was on, and at the usual place. When the response came, he went to change.

Malcolm and a few others were already at Gilbertson Park when he arrived.

'Duncan Hunter! We haven’t seen you in ages! Waiting for the good weather were you?' Malcolm called as he approached.

Stephen, another regular, also greeted him, 'I thought you were all loved up with Jimmy Perez and we’d never see you again.'

'Ach, well I’ve got to keep fit for him, haven’t I?' Duncan wasn’t sure if this was friendly banter or something more pointed. These people had heard about his new relationship through island gossip, rather than direct from him.

Malcolm put him at ease, 'Don’t mind him. We’re glad to see you. As it happens, you might not know that my sister was the first out lesbian vicar in Scotland. You must get tired of people telling you about their gay relatives though, eh?'

'That’s quite alright, Mal.'

Duncan was relieved when the run actually started. He got home over two hours later, feeling tired and relatively good. He wasn’t craving a drink, but wanted a shower and bed, was just getting ready for the latter when Jimmy rang.

'Hey,' Came the voice on the end of the line.

'Hello,' Duncan replied. 'Got your packing done?'

'Pretty much. Can I see you tomorrow?'

'I’ll come and see you off?'

'That would be good,' Jimmy’s voice sounded staticky through the phone, 'You’re still coming next week?'

'If that’s alright.'

'I wish you were here now.'

Duncan let the words hang in the air for a second.

'Good,' he replied, 'By the way, I had a call from Tosh that nothing was being taken further with my staff. I suppose you asked her to let me know?'

'Yeah.'

'Right,' Duncan said, rigid, 'Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.'

'Good night,' came Jimmy’s reply, before Duncan hung up the phone.

 

The next day, Duncan was beginning to get ready to leave for Lerwick when his daughter called his name from his front door.

'Cass?' He asked.

She walked up the stairs, her face registering surprise as she looked around the front room.

'I was on my way to dad’s, and I saw your car. They said downstairs I’d find you up here.'

He gave her a kiss, 'I’m nearly ready. I’ll take you.'

'It looks like you’re moving in.'

'Eh, it’s mostly my office,' He replied.

She saw the sleeping bag on the sofa, and looked at him with suspicion, asking, 'Is something going on? With dad?'

He rubbed her arm, avoiding the question, 'Love, I don’t want you to worry about it.'

'I am worried,' she frowned, 'First you’re not going with him today, and now you’ve left the house?'

'I’m joining him next week, and staying here in the meantime,' Duncan explained, 'There are some things your dad and I need to work out, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.'

'Really?'

He hugged her in answer, and she continued to look sceptical.

 

When they arrived at the house, she wasn’t reassured by her fathers’ body language around each other. Jimmy offered to make them drinks, and didn’t look at Duncan until handing over his mineral water.

'Did you hear about your dad’s near miss?' Duncan asked her.

'No?' She exclaimed, looking at Jimmy in shock.

'It wasn’t too bad,' Jimmy shrugged, 'I was nearby when that drink driver ran the taxi off the road on Saturday.'

'Oh, no! Are you ok?'

'I’m fine,' He glanced again at Duncan, then asked Cassie, 'So, what are your plans while I’m away?'

'My friend Suki is coming to visit,' she replied.

'Alan’s girlfriend Suki?' Duncan asked.

'Yeah, I introduced them. I thought I’d arrange for us all to meet up?'

'He’d be ok with that?' Duncan asked.

'Sure,' Cassie smiled at him.

Duncan’s phone rang, and he glanced down at it.

'Sorry, I have to take this,' he told them, making his way outside.

Cassie looked at Jimmy.

'I visited Duncan’s flat. Has he moved out?' Her question was anxious.

'It’s temporary.'

'Has Duncan done something?' She asked, on edge.

'No love, it’s… my fault. I needed to figure some things out. I think we’re going to be ok, though, please don’t worry about it.'

'That’s what he said, not to worry.' She bit her lip, 'I’d just got used to you being together.'

'You won’t remember, but your mum and I had a bit of trouble early on, too. It was hard at the time, but we learned from it,' Jimmy said. It was the truth, and that was what Duncan had said to tell her.

'Panic over,' Duncan said, coming back into the house, 'Sorry about that.'

Jimmy looked down at his watch, realising the time, 'Better go.'

 _The Good Shepherd_ was leaving from Lerwick Harbour so they walked together, coming to a stop a few metres from the boat.

Jimmy put down his bag, and hugged his daughter.

'See you in a fortnight,' he told her.

'Love to grandma and grandpa,' She replied, 'Let me know what you think of your surprise.'

Jimmy turned to Duncan, 'Do you know what this is all about?'

He grinned at both of them, 'You’ll have to wait and see.'

Jimmy hugged him briefly, 'Have you booked the ferry?'

'Yes, I’ve booked.'

They both had more to say, but the Skipper was waiting. They kissed, and as Jimmy walked away, Duncan stood with his eyes shut, not wanting to cry in front of Cassie. He put his arm around her shoulders, and together, they watched the boat pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's got too much into my head. The other day at work I happened to meet a 50 year old Glaswegian man and if I'd been left alone with him much longer I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions. 
> 
> More folk goodness- a new Alasdair Roberts album on the way in September.
> 
> Thanks to Kai for beta-ing this chapter!


	15. Wait along Pt 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy arrives in Fair Isle for the visit with his parents and for the Tulloch's anniversary. A surprise is waiting for him. It's also time for him to do some grovelling and making up with Duncan. Meanwhile in Lerwick, Duncan keeps working on his relationship with Alan and meets both Suki and a dog named Dougal.

James Perez met Jimmy at the ferry, and drove him home. It was the first time they had been alone together since he had told his father about his relationship with Duncan, and Jimmy was alert to any possible discomfort between them. However, James seemed happy - Jimmy remembered this was common during midsummer, the longer days and the completion of the shearing bringing a smile to his father’s face. It was now that life ran most smoothly on Fair Isle.

Jimmy looked out the car windows at the familiar countryside. He relaxed into it, blinking when he caught sight of something he didn’t recognise.

'Dad, what-' He started.

Set back from the road, behind a small hill on his parents’ farm, there was a new building. It was small and square, made of dark wood and metal, with large windows and a small porch. A little chimney poked out the top.

'Want to see?' James asked, smiling. He pulled over and stopped the car.

Jimmy gazed at him in amazement.

'Come on, then.'

They got out of the car and began to walk.

'It looks... nice,' Jimmy said, reaching for something to say, 'Are you and mum moving?'

'Ach, no,' James replied, 'It’s for visitors. Travellers, holiday lets. Cassie suggested it. Want to see inside?'

'I can’t believe you kept this secret,' Jimmy grinned, gazing at the building in wonder, 'And when I was last here, there weren’t even foundations!'

'No, it’s a modular design,' James explained, 'Only took a couple of weeks for most of the build. Jennie Millar, on the south side of the island, she just had one built as well - I think she’s using hers as an art studio.'

Jimmy stepped onto the porch and turned around, 'Good view.'

'Yes. We were careful to get the angle right. And of course, we placed it to the south side of the wee hill.'

James approached what Jimmy had assumed was a window, but which turned out to be part of a sliding door, and opened it, gesturing for Jimmy to enter.

He looked around. The place was small, but very well equipped, and he could imagine staying there quite happily.

'It’s cozy,' Jimmy nodded at the comfortable-looking front room, 'Did mum decorate?'

'With Cassie’s help, yes. By the way, you’re welcome to stay out here. We haven’t started letting it out yet. Of course, your mother would love you to be in the house with us.'

Jimmy smiled and nodded, 'She’ll be waiting for us, eh?’

 

After a couple of hours of tea and catching up with his parents, Jimmy walked back down to the new house. There was a chair facing the window, warm and inviting. After checking he had a signal, he sat down to ring his daughter.

'Hi, dad.'

'What are you up to?'

'Er, laundry actually,' Came Cassie’s reply, 'How was the ferry?'

'All fine. I’m guessing the wee bod was my surprise?'

'Oh, yes! Do you like it?'

Jimmy smiled at the excitement in her voice, 'It’s lovely, darlin’.'

'It was Duncan’s idea, and I talked them into it. He and granddad have been arranging it all. Granddad wasn’t sure you’d approve.'

'Of course I do, it’s brilliant,' Jimmy assured her, 'What else have you been doing, besides laundry?'

'Alan and I have started a video blog!' Cassie exclaimed, 'You’ll have to see it. We’re going to update a couple of times a week through the summer, and show what we do with the animals. The Trust thinks it’ll be good for fundraising for the sanctuary’s development plans.'

'That’s a great idea,' Jimmy replied, although the idea of video blogging seemed a bit out of his area.

'I think Alan’s warming to the idea of getting to know Duncan better.'

'Oh, good,' Jimmy paused slightly, noticing he felt slightly anxious at the second mention of Duncan, 'That’s by your effort, I imagine?'

'Aw, Alan’s lovely. He just needed time,' Cassie answered, 'By the way, I think Duncan was…really sad when you left.'

There was another short pause in the conversation, before Cassie continued, 'Dad, will you tell me what’s up? Please?'

Jimmy’s heart sank at the thought that Duncan was sad, and the knowledge that he was the cause was unbearable. He’d rather have changed the subject, but Duncan had said to tell her the truth. He hunched over, hating that he’d caused problems for his family.

'Duncan - very reasonably - wants me to be more certain about the kind of relationship I want,' Jimmy began, 'Specifically, if I’m sure I don’t actually want to settle down with a woman again, maybe have children, maybe have a more socially acceptable, straight, normal life that nobody disapproves of, or will give me trouble over.'

Jimmy hadn’t really meant to say that much, and now he braced himself for his daughter’s disapproval.

Cassie’s tone was more cautious than disapproving, 'Why did Duncan think you’d want that?'

'I’m… afraid he had his reasons. There is a woman I work with sometimes. Duncan saw us together. If I wasn’t with Duncan, she’s someone I’d want to spend more time with.'

'-and you aren’t sure how much of it is her, and how much is wanting to have a relatively normal, easy life?'

Now Jimmy was surprised, because there was something like understanding in the way Cassie had summarised his worries.

'I guess that sums up a lot of it, at least that’s where my head was a couple of days ago. I’m so sorry to bother you with this, Cass.'

'It’s fine, I want to help. And Duncan’s right, it’s better to figure all this out sooner rather than later. You want to start a family?'

'Well actually, no, I don’t. Certainly not when I actually think about it. Maybe I thought I did for a few hours. This woman, Willow, she has a wee bairn the same age you were when I met your mum. It’s daft to think about it now, but…' Jimmy trailed off.

'No, I get it. A ready-made family. I thought you and Duncan were happy, though?' Cassie was still trying to understand.

Jimmy tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, while also wanting to reassure her, 'We are, love.'

'Have you had problems from people for being with Duncan?'

Now she sounded worried.

'No, no. Really, no. I don’t think I ever thanked you properly for doing the groundwork with your grandparents, by the way. They took it better than I could have expected. Some people I’ve told didn’t even seem surprised. I get what you’re saying. What’s the disapproval I’m afraid of? Maybe I’m not anymore.'

'If it helps, I want you and Duncan to stay together. It’s 100% approval from me.'

Jimmy laughed, 'Thanks, love. I better let you go. Talk again soon?'

'Are you going to ring Duncan?' Cassie asked.

'Yeah, I’ll be doing that soon,' Jimmy gazed out of the window, and fell into his thoughts for a while.

 

That evening, Jimmy took a walk on his own, working himself up for some grovelling. He went halfway to the lighthouse, turned back, and - still walking - tapped Duncan’s name on his phone screen.

'Hey, is now a good time?' Jimmy asked.

'Aye, fine,' Duncan replied, quickly adding, 'How’s the weather there?'

'Oh, three seasons so far today,' Jimmy replied, feeling the wind whip around him, 'What have you been doing?'

'Today was checking my properties day.'

'All fine?'

'All still standing,' Duncan informed him.

'Speaking of properties…' Jimmy could see the small building up ahead as he walked.

'You’ve seen the bod, then?' Duncan asked.

'I have,' Jimmy agreed, 'I think it’s brilliant. And my parents are delighted. Cassie said it was your idea.'

'Oh, we got talking about ecotourism, and she was wondering what could be done on Fair Isle,' Duncan told him, 'I said if I were to invest in something it would be more places for casual visitors to stay. Your dad and I talked it over, we figured out how many lets would make it worth their while, and what the practicalities would involve. Actually, he asked if I’d manage the lettings. I said I’d need to ask you.'

'Of course, you’re the expert. What else does Fair Isle need?' Now Jimmy was curious. Arriving back at the bod, he kicked off his boots and lay back on the long, moss-coloured sofa.

'Well, crofters should be growing more cereals here. I’d like to be able to sell things in the bistro made from Shetland barley,' Duncan hummed, 'A few growers on Fair Isle could share the machinery needed amongst themselves.'

'You’ve really thought about this,' Jimmy smiled softly.

'It’s been my life’s work, Jimmy, to help make Shetland sustainable in the long term. Not just ecologically, but for the communities to carry on here, you know? Tourism can subsidise it, but the way of life has to thrive as well.'

After a pause, he asked, 'Are you still there?'

Jimmy had gone quiet.

'You’ve given me a lot to think about,' He replied eventually.

'Are you going to ask James to diversify the croft?' Duncan joked.

'Hah, maybe. I guess I’m realising I’ve never planned further ahead than getting Cassie safely to adulthood. You’ve asked me about retirement plans, but I don’t plan anything, for now or for further down the road.'

'Consequently, you get swept off your feet by Aberdonian sirens?'

Jimmy closed his eyes, wincing, 'There may be something in that. Should we talk about it?'

Duncan sighed. He leaned back on his sofa, mentally steeling himself for, at worst, an unbearably awkward discussion.  
'Ok,' he nodded to himself.

Choosing his words hesitantly, as carefully as possible, Jimmy inhaled and began.

'I think you already figured it out yourself. I saw Jamie Inkster dead. Then there was this person that was attracted to me, and she had a young child, and there were all these… possibilities,' He paused, 'I got caught up in this fantasy of starting over, as if I could start my life with Fran and Cassie as a bairn again. I can’t pretend it came out of nowhere, the attraction, I met her years ago and there was always something there. But Duncan, there really isn’t now. Even if there is, it doesn’t matter.'

'Forgive me if I don’t feel reassured. I’m a serial cheater, Jimmy. I know that whenever that was going on, I didn’t really exist for you anymore, did I? That sort of thing tends not to be a one off.'

Jimmy made a choked sound, caught between offended and guilt-ridden.

'It was as if I thought I could have you both,' He admitted, 'I didn’t want what we have with her. Of course you’re right, I was imagining there weren’t consequences. After what you said - that I need to know what I want, I thought I better… test myself.'

'Christ, Jimmy,' Duncan braced himself, 'What did you do?'

'I kissed her. Once. Before she left.'

'Testing yourself?' Duncan asked, incredulous.

'Experimenting, then. You said I needed to know what I wanted, and you were right. If I wasn’t sure before, I was then, because...God, Duncan, she didn’t have a beard, or look at me the way you do, or come from Shetland, or share our daughter. Honestly, I already have everything I want.'

Jimmy listened to the silence on the end of the line for a moment.

'That is,' he said, 'If you’ll still have me?'

'Let’s talk again tomorrow,' came Duncan’s reply.

'I love you,' Jimmy said, swallowing thickly, feeling his throat constrict as the conversation began to close down.

'I love you, too,' were Duncan’s final words before he hung up.

Duncan put down the phone, his chest heaving, wondering how he’d got into a situation where Jimmy Perez was breaking his heart.

 

That week, Duncan kept busy with sorting the flat, going running, and nightly phone calls with the man across the water.

On Friday, Jimmy rang when Duncan was in the middle of cooking. Duncan switched off the hob and leaned against the kitchen counter.

'Seen Cassie?' Jimmy asked.

'We’re meeting for lunch tomorrow. With Alan, and their friend.'

'Good luck,' Jimmy’s tone was genuine.

'I might need it,' Duncan huffed, 'Your friends’ party is tonight?'

'Aye. Should be good. I’ll be seeing my godson, who’s half my age, but has been out for ten times longer than I have.'

'You’re a baby gay,' Duncan smirked.

'Of course, the whole of Fair Isle knew before I arrived,' Duncan could hear Jimmy’s slight irritation at the gossip.

'How’s that been?'

'Fine,' Jimmy replied, 'It just reminds me how much I miss you.'

'Yeah, I miss you too.'

'Are you still coming on Tuesday?'

'If you’ll have me,' Duncan answered, echoing Jimmy’s words from earlier in the week.

 

The next day, Duncan, Cassie, Alan, and Suki met for a pub lunch. Alan’s girlfriend wasn’t from Glasgow, but Newcastle. She was blonde, but otherwise very different from Sally McColl - Suki was full of humour, breaking the tension in the family by cracking jokes about the strange relationships among them.

'Cass, pet, you can’t tell me you never even kissed Alan? I mean, places like this are full of incest even when you do know who your relatives are.'

'SUKI!' Cassie turned red and laughed until she couldn’t breathe. Even Alan laughed, and seeing that, Duncan felt it was safe to join in.

'Right, I’m getting the next round, and I’m getting away from you,' Cassie said and stood up.

'No, I’m helping you carry the drinks,' Suki joined her going to the bar, linking their arms together.

'She’s really something,' Duncan remarked.

'She wants to meet mum,' Alan informed him, 'But I can’t imagine what Suki might come out with in that situation.'

'Oh, Christ. Thank you for letting me meet her, Alan. Actually, about that, I wondered if...might I go visit Donna?'

Alan went still, but didn’t seem angry.  
'That might be ok,' He nodded slowly, 'I can ask her.'

'Only if you don’t mind.’

Alan gave another brief nod, and changed the subject, 'Cassie says you and her dad are together now.'

Duncan had an idea of what Alan might have going through his mind. Twenty years ago, even two women wasn’t enough for him, and now he was seeing the man who had put his mother in prison. He didn’t know how to make the situation alright, but he could be as open with his son as Alan was willing for him to be.

'Yeah,' Duncan replied, 'That’s something that’s kind of taken us by surprise. It’s got to be weird for everyone that knows us.'

'Cassie doesn’t think it’s weird.'

'No, that was a relief. If there’s anything you want to ask me…'

Cassie and Suki returned, Suki laughing that the boy behind the bar had been flirting with her.

 

It had been a good lunch. Cassie and Suki both kissed Duncan goodbye, and Alan had given him a small smile. Duncan felt good as he headed towards his car, and a few minutes later he heard his name.

'Duncan Hunter,' Billy McCabe was approaching, with a messy looking black terrier on a lead.

Duncan turned, 'Hi, Billy. New dog?'

'Yep, just giving wee Dougal his walkies.'

'I thought you were going to say his name was Toto. What happened to his leg?' Duncan asked, noticing the dog’s missing limb.

'I’m told it was broken when he was a puppy, and his owners didn’t look after him properly. By the time he got to a vet it had to come off. He doesn’t seem to care though, gets around fine.'

'Are you still lending dogs out?' Duncan asked curiously.

'Yes, if you’d like to take him for a day or two,' Billy affirmed.

'I would, actually. Maybe for the weekend?'

'Well, let’s get you two acquainted then.'

 

'I’ve borrowed Billy’s latest dog,' Duncan told Jimmy on the phone that night. He was on his sofa, Dougal stretched out, his head resting on Duncan’s leg while the man stroked him absent-mindedly.

'The three-legged cairn terrier?' Jimmy asked.

'That’s the one. Dougal.'

Hearing his name, Dougal briefly turned his eyes to Duncan’s face, then got back to drifting off to sleep.

'How did it go with Alan?'

'Good,' Duncan smiled, remembering the day, 'Better than I could have expected, actually. It helps that his girlfriend is a charismatic Geordie, with no inhibitions whatsoever.'

'The famous Suki.'

'Yes,' Duncan grinned, 'I imagine she’ll end up being a bit much for Alan, but she’s a great girl. How was the party?'

 

The night before had been the 25th wedding anniversary party for Jimmy’s two oldest friends, Donnie and Isobel Tulloch. After food, speeches, a ceilidh, and singing into the wee hours, Jimmy found himself sat in a quiet corner with Isobel.

'We thought you were bringing Duncan,' Isobel asked, a small note of concern in her voice.

Jimmy’s face fell and he looked down into his whisky, 'Duncan’s due on Fair Isle on Tuesday.'

He looked up again, smiling, but Isobel raised her eyebrows.

'Is something going on? Do you need advice from Angus?'

They both laughed, and Jimmy gave her hand a squeeze.

Jimmy glanced across the room where Angus was in a group of younger folks.

'I’m glad you told Angus before I had to.'

'I hope none of us have treated you any differently.'

He smiled at her, 'No, nobody has. All the trouble has come from me having hang ups.'

Or hook-ups, he thought to himself miserably.

Isobel stayed quiet, watching him and waiting for him to say more.

'We have to decide soon if we want to make a go of it,' Jimmy started, by way of explanation, 'And that means thinking about my future, which is something I’ve not done since I married Fran.'

'And this is the most serious relationship you’ve had since Fran,' Isobel paused, 'Well, that’s not quite right, is it? You’ve known Duncan almost as long as you’ve known Donnie and me. You know, I never mentioned it before, but I thought you had a bit of a crush on him when we were teenagers. In a sense, Jim, you decided to make a go of it with Duncan when you moved Cassie back to Shetland.'

'...to be with her father, yes,' Jimmy agreed hesitantly.

'I thought you two would never get on again,' Isobel mused.

He nodded, 'I was angry on Fran’s behalf.'

'Always pursuing justice. That’s in the past though? The anger?'

'Absolutely.'

'So,' Isobel sipped her drink, 'What’s the problem?'

Jimmy got ready to speak, but nothing came to him. He thought for a while, ticking off in his mind what reasons there might be to stay single, or to chase Willow to Aberdeen, or to try with Alice again, or something else entirely. If his relationship with Duncan ever died, what would be the cause?

'Or shall I guess?' Isobel asked, breaking his reverie.

His eyes snapped away from the spot on the floor he’d been staring at, and back to his friend.

'There’s no problem,' He shook his head, 'Thanks, Izzy.'

 

'The party was good,' Jimmy told Duncan, 'It made me think we should have a 40th anniversary party for our friendship.'

That gave Duncan a strange feeling in his stomach, 'Do we not take off the years you hated me?'

'I never hated you,' Jimmy sighed.

'Shhh!'

'What?' Jimmy’s spine straightened.

'Not you, the dog growled. Somebody outside shouting.'

'I’m glad you’ve got protection there,' Jimmy laughed, relieved.

'Aye,' Duncan replied, 'This three-legged little beastie will keep me safe. At least until I give him back to Billy on Monday.'

'I was wondering,' Jimmy suddenly inquired, 'Are there some more of those marriage counselling exercises we could do?'

'Do you have something else to confess?'

'No, I-'

'I’m joking,' Duncan’s exasperation travelled down the phone line, 'Right then, here’s one. Tell me what you’re like to travel with.'

'Ok,' Jimmy hummed, 'That should be an easy one, really, but I have to think about it. Fran used to say I got too anxious about schedules and itineraries. I’d have us leave so early for the airport that we’d end up waiting around too long, and Cassie would get bored and irritable.'

'Well, you’re aware you do that. So that’s a start.'

'Also, I get sunburned.'

Duncan laughed, 'I guess you do, don’t you?'

'How about you?'

'To travel with? I get very frustrated by delays. I don’t want to wait around for connections, and it gets me in a bad mood.'

'Like Cassie,' Jimmy observed.

‘Yes, I guess like Cassie,' Duncan agreed, sounding pleased by the realisation, 'Ok, how about types of holidays - city breaks, beaches, what?'

'I can honestly say when I go away, the best thing is coming home again. A week or two somewhere sunny is probably good for me, and I don’t mind it, but I don’t spend the rest of the year longing to be sunbathing somewhere. I get restless, as well. Maybe somewhere hot, but with something to look at that’s more than a horizon.'

'Sounds like we’re taking some lovely gay holidays in the Greek islands, then,' Duncan teased.

'I’m happy to leave the choice to you,' Jimmy stated, 'Anywhere you like.'

'Changing the subject…' Duncan pondered, 'Tell me something you think I should know.'

Jimmy was taken aback by the switch to a potentially more serious area of discussion, though he recognised the question from the last time they had done this exercise. He said the first thing that came to mind.

'Cassie told me that you seemed sad when I left,' He held his breath, waiting for the response.

'Go on, keep talking,' Duncan encouraged, 'I meant to say, you’re supposed to talk for five minutes straight while I listen.'

'Ach, ok, this’ll take some getting used to,' Jimmy stretched his neck, and took a deep breath, 'I’m sorry that you were sad, and that it’s because of things I did, and I regret doing them. I’m so sorry. I want you to be happy, and for me to be… at least partially responsible for that. Because that’s what you’ve done for me. Sharing my life with you these last months, and having you to make me laugh, or make me dinner, and being in my bed, and knowing whether I come home or not… I wouldn’t give that up for anything. I think I’ve been taking you for granted. I won’t again.'

Jimmy stopped speaking, and breathed deeply again. He waited.

Duncan cleared his throat. When he finally spoke, his voice shook.

'That’s good to know. Maybe you have taken me for granted. It doesn’t feel like it to me, though. But, uh. Thank you for saying that, and I accept your apology, of course,' He exhaled, 'You’re meant to ask me the same question back, but maybe that’s enough working through stuff today, eh?'

'Yeah, ok,' Jimmy readily agreed, 'This was good, though. I can’t wait to see you again.'

'Aye, I’m wanking myself silly over here on my own. I hope you haven’t made any plans on Tuesday afternoon.'

Jimmy laughed, 'I’ll be sure not to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to Kai, il miglior fabbro, for the beta! 
> 
> Suki is based on a Geordie I used to work with. I'm not suggesting they all have a naughty sense of humour, but a fair few seem to, and thank goodness for them :D
> 
> Dougal is based on a dog a friend of mine looked after. 
> 
> BTW while writing this chapter, I also wrote an entirely different crossover fic for this pairing called 'I Know Where I'm Going!' now also on AO3.


	16. Wait along Pt 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan joins Jimmy in Fair Isle, but not before getting into a bit of trouble at sea that requires the help of a friend. Jimmy has finally started thinking about the future and Duncan has some good ideas.

On Tuesday morning, Jimmy woke up slowly in the new bod. He stretched, feeling happy anticipation go through him. It wasn’t long now until he could see Duncan, hold him, hear his voice, and take him to bed. Today felt like a new start.

He lay there, watching the shifting light from the moving cloud cover as it painted the bedroom wall. A small sadness intruded into his thoughts, a common phenomenon for him. Fran dying. Mourning her, living without her, and his daughter being without her mother. This time, another memory came to him, of Duncan travelling south to look after Cassie when Fran was in hospital. Then, there was the memory of ringing Duncan some months later, to say that he was considering asking for a transfer to Lerwick. Duncan had found him the house, and told him he and Mary would help in any way they could. Then, moving to Shetland, and seeing how Cassie’s love for her father grew, though through her teenage moodiness it was sometimes difficult to see.

Jimmy got out of bed, still reflecting. He made a coffee, and stood looking eastwards, over the sea. In all that time, Duncan hadn’t been essential to his life, more a constant presence. Now, he couldn’t imagine going forward without Duncan Hunter by his side. Jimmy closed his eyes, breathing deeply. The anticipation, once warmly welcome, was making him restless. When he was ready for the day, he walked to his parents’ house, to ask his father for something to do around the croft while he waited for the ferry.

By midmorning, Jimmy was out in a mist of fine rain, repairing a drystone wall. He stood up to stretch his muscles when he saw his father walking from the house, carrying a flask.

'Your mother made you tea,' James said, holding out the warm flask, 'There’s some news from the ferry. I don’t want you to worry, but there’s been some kind of engine failure. It was most of the way here, so they’re saying at the moment that a lifeboat will tow it in to Fair Isle. Shall I come get you when I know more?'

A thrill of fear briefly took Jimmy before his reason kicked in, and he nodded. There wasn’t a storm, the ferry didn’t have far to come, and the lifeboat wouldn’t be far away. After his father headed back to the house, he texted Duncan.

_I heard you’re getting a tow._

With the phone signal flickering in and out, it took a few goes for the text to send, and the reply only came after 15 minutes.

_Nothing to worry about. Lifeboat in sight! :)_

Jimmy sighed, and checked his watch. He felt nervous, almost as if he was meeting Duncan for a second or third date.

 

The skies had cleared by the time James returned, looking happy to bring the good news that the ferry’s arrival was imminent.

'We’ll come with you. Your mother has made sandwiches for the crews.'

This was no surprise, as Jimmy’s mother often arranged food for community events and emergencies. After James parked at the port at North Haven, he and Mary got to work arranging the food they had brought to distribute. Jimmy left them to it, and stood by the disembarkation point to wait. Steven May, the Harbor Master, was already waiting, and greeted him with a friendly handshake.

'Jimmy.'

'Steven,' he replied with a nod.

'Are we being treated to Mary Perez pieces today?' Steven asked, glancing towards the sandwiches in the boot of the Perez car.

'We are,' Jimmy confirmed with a smile.

'Well, that’s the upside of something going amiss with the boats,' Steven laughed, looking back out to sea.

The Good Shepherd, with the lifeboat attached, was pulled up alongside the quay. Jimmy moved back as one of the crew threw a rope out to Steven.

'Jimmy Perez!' Came a shout, and he looked up to see the grinning face of Brendan McAlister in his full lifeboat crew gear. Brendan climbed from the lifeboat up to the deck of the ferry, then jumped onto the quay and went to give Jimmy a hug.

Jimmy patted his back, smiling, 'Brendan, good to see you. You’ve done me a favour today.'

'Oh aye, who’s on the ferry?'

'It’s Duncan,' As he spoke, Duncan appeared on the deck of the ferry and was first down the gangplank. He kept eye contact with Jimmy until he came close enough to shake Brendan’s hand.

'Thanks for the help out there, much appreciated.'

'Happy to do it. When you offered to fundraise for us, I bet you didn’t think you’d need our services so soon. It’s lovely to see you both anyway. Ah, and I have something for you,' Brendan held up a finger, apparently remembering something. He reached into a pocket of his overalls.

'Let me wish you both a happy Pride month from the RNLI! We had these wee badges sent out to us,' Brendan’s hand emerged with two little enamel badges, shaped like a pair of wellington boots, in pride flag colours. He gave one to Duncan, and one to Jimmy.

'In memory and thanks for those who came before us, and fought for the rights and freedom we have today. And a reminder to keep up the struggle.'

Jimmy smiled down at the badge. Duncan put it onto his own jacket straightaway, and seeing that, Jimmy did likewise.

'Thanks Brendan. In return, let me offer you some lunch - my parents brought some stuff down for the crew.'

'Fantastic! I’ll tell the others.'

Brendan went to summon his crewmates, leaving Jimmy alone with Duncan. The man reached over and lightly touched the badge Jimmy had pinned to his coat.

'I think that... makes it official,' Duncan murmured.

Jimmy put his hand over Duncan’s on his chest - the touch felt like electricity shooting through his whole body. He leaned in for a kiss, and didn’t mind that his parents were nearby, or if a couple of dozen Shetlanders and ferry passengers were watching them. He lost himself in the joy of kissing the man he loved again.

Holding hands, they walked over to Jimmy’s parents. James and Mary were smiling at them as they approached. Mary put down the box of sandwiches she had been holding, gave Duncan a hug and a kiss and told him, 'Welcome to Fair Isle, Duncan.'

James clapped Duncan on the shoulder firmly, 'Welcome back, son.'

'Will you have a piece?' Mary offered.

'Aye, thanks,' Duncan nodded.

'Thanks mum,' Jimmy smiled at them, and they each took a sandwich.

 

Duncan and Jimmy decided to walk to the Perez croft. They said their goodbyes to the lifeboat crew, the Harbor Master, and to James and Mary, and set off.

For awhile they went without speaking, content with listening to the seabirds and the wind blowing across the fields. Eventually, Jimmy spoke.

'Can I carry your bag?'

'If you like,' Duncan shrugged, handing it to him, and Jimmy put it over his own shoulder.

'There’s a gift in there for you,' Duncan added, 'From Cassie.'

'Really?' Jimmy analysed the weight of the bag quickly, but was unable to confirm what it might be.

'Just some books,' Duncan grinned at Jimmy’s thoughtful expression, 'She figured you’d have run out of things to read by now.'

Jimmy gave a small laugh, 'She’s right.'

When they came around a bend in the road, the bod came into view.

'There it is,' Duncan said, sounding almost surprised.

'I’ve been staying there,' Jimmy’s tone was matter of fact. He looked at Duncan pointedly.

'That’s good,' Duncan smirked, 'We’ll have some privacy so I can have my wicked way with you.' His voice was mockingly menacing.

Jimmy’s reply, again, was matter of fact, 'I suppose it’s my fate to lose all my virginities on Fair Isle.'

Duncan blinked, and stared at him for a moment. Then, he took his hand, and walked faster towards the little house, Jimmy laughing as they went.

 

'This is a tricky position, I think,' Duncan said, while pouring lube onto his fingers.

They were both naked on the bed. Jimmy had chosen to lie on his back with his knees raised, and Duncan was between his legs, attempting to position himself.

'It’s nice to see you though, so let’s give it a try,' Duncan continued, 'Go on, touch yourself. Please.'

Jimmy did as he was told, while Duncan prepared him. Duncan smiled slyly at the sight of him stroking himself, giving a small groan and commenting, 'Very nice.' He leaned over to kiss him.

Being able to see Jimmy’s face, Duncan could judge how things were going. Unlike Duncan, Jimmy gave no instructions, just breathed deeply while Duncan entered him slowly, paused, pushed further, then paused again. Duncan took his cues from the occasional gasp or wince. He soon found he was fully inside him, and Jimmy seemed to relax. His breathing became steadier, and he started stroking himself more urgently. Finally, Jimmy started to push back, asking for more movement from Duncan. Jimmy's face was open and flushed, his eyes dazed. With his free hand, he stroked any part of Duncan he could reach. When he came, he didn’t make a sound, and lay panting through Duncan’s final thrusts.

 

They lay still for a while, panting while their equilibrium returned. When Duncan started to move off of him, Jimmy’s hand stopped him.

'Wait,' He raised his head and kissed Duncan softly at first, then more deeply.

'Are you alright?' Duncan asked quietly.

Jimmy’s eyes were closed, but he smiled, hummed and said, 'Aye. That was great.'

'Was it?'

Jimmy nodded and opened his eyes, which were still a bit dazed. Duncan moved now and lay on his side, waiting.

'I didn’t know it would be like that. So…' Jimmy struggled to put into words the intense feelings of intimate connection. He was still surprised by how overwhelmed he had felt a few minutes before.

Duncan helped him out, speaking in a gently sardonic tone, 'Do you feel like you’ve fallen in love with me all over again?'

Now, Jimmy’s surprise showed on his face.

'Yeah, that’s a good description...You’re amazing,' He raised his head for another kiss.

After the kiss, Duncan gave him a smug expression, 'Feel free to always tell me I’m amazing in bed, eh?'

 

They eventually emerged from the bod to join Jimmy’s parents for supper. He never imagined the four of them could be so comfortable around a table together, but today it felt as if they had always been a family. He asked James what he had planned for the croft over the next year. Jimmy made the questions sound general, but behind them, a plan was coming together in his head that he wanted to discuss with Duncan.

The opportunity to explore this with Duncan came the next day. James showed them his current and upcoming projects - a sheep pen to rebuild, a shed that needed a clearout, and the polytunnel that needed reinforcement against the wind. The strawberries were in season, and they ate some while they stood talking.

'These are fantastic,' Duncan noted, inspecting one, 'Where are you selling them at the moment?'

'Well, the fire at the bird observatory has cut off my supply line, you might say.'

'Can I buy these off you then?' Duncan asked, still seemingly preoccupied with the strawberry in his hand, 'I can use them at the bistro.'

'Certainly,' James replied, quietly pleased.

Jimmy looked at Duncan with a swelling feeling of pride and affection in his chest.

'We should start picking then,' he said.

Duncan, Jimmy, and Mary spent much of the next two days picking and looking after the strawberries. Jimmy was surprised by how well informed Duncan was about soft fruit-growing.

'Mary, have you ever tried raspberries?'

'Oh, only the odd plant. James isn’t a fan, and these give me enough to do.'

'What do you have in mind?' Jimmy asked him.

'Well, what many growers do is have early and late varieties, staggered across the growing season, alongside the strawberries. It’s a good way to make the most of having the polytunnel.'

Jimmy’s interest grew more focused, 'Do you think we could grow that barley here as well?'

'Sure, from what your dad showed us of the land. He could start with a small field, and of course the straw is perfect for growing strawberries on as well,' He turned to Mary, 'If you were interested, I know a crofter on Orkney who would be happy to show you how he does it.'

Mary looked at Duncan with an unreadable expression, then at her son.

'What’s your involvement to be in this, Jimmy?' She asked pointedly.

Jimmy gave a small, self-deprecating laugh, and explained, 'My mother has been trying to get me to come back and run a croft here ever since I left to become a police officer.'

'And he’s never ruled it out, at least not to me,' Mary said, giving her son a haughty look, 'Now, I’m going to go put the kettle on.'

'Coffee please, Mum.'

'Oh, for me too. Thanks, Mary.'

She nodded and went out, popping a strawberry in her mouth as she left.

Jimmy put down the punnet he was holding, and looked at Duncan seriously.

'She’s right, I haven’t ruled it out.'

'You’re considering it, then?' Duncan’s voice was upbeat. He didn’t seem to dislike the idea.

'My parents should start doing less of the work here soon. I’ve never been sure about taking on my own croft, but gradually taking over the running of my family’s… As a retirement plan, it appeals to me. Especially if I can diversify and try out these ideas you’ve been talking about. I’m not absolutely set on it though, and I wouldn’t want to move without you.'

Jimmy stood up straighter, his tone light, 'If I were to ask if you’ll move to Fair Isle with me, would you tell me something you think I should know?'

Duncan laughed at the reference to their listening exercise.

'Wow, well... My first thought is that I love the idea. Let me think...will I be bored here? It’s not that far from the mainland, so I could easily get over to play cards with friends, or meet the running club, or whatever. I certainly don’t need to be there for my businesses more than a couple of times a month. In fact, they’re running themselves well enough that I’m going to need a new project soon, and there’s plenty of opportunities for trying out new things over here. Cassie can visit us here… You know what, I can confidently say I don’t hate the idea, and more than that - it’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me, Jimmy Perez.'

'So… we’ll think about it?' Jimmy asked, smiling and taking Duncan’s hand.

Duncan dipped his head in agreement, 'Let’s think about it!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yays 1000 hits for this fic! And my first story for this pairing, 'Later in Lerwick', now has 500. Could do with more Shetland action on Tumblr, but I do love this fandom! 
> 
> At the back of my mind in the polytunnel scene in this chapter was the first ever gay kiss on radio soap opera The Archers when Adam & Ian finally get together among the soft fruits. I briefly listened to The Archers. Don't judge me.


	17. Wait along Pt 17 - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over, the kids are returning to Glasgow and Jimmy looks to the future. Duncan has visited Donna. Tosh & Donnie have a new member of the family. 
> 
> This is probably the last chapter.

In early September, Alan Killick’s job at the sanctuary was finished for the summer. Cassie told Duncan this on a fine afternoon, when they were on the foreshore having sandwiches.

Cassie saw that Duncan had something on his mind.

'What is it?'

Duncan focused back on his daughter, and relaxed the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders, 'I just wondered, maybe I could offer to drop him at the airport.'

'Yeah, that’s a great idea!' Cassie beamed.

'Really?' Duncan’s tone was cautious.

'Here,' she got out her phone. A moment later, a text arrived for Duncan, and Cassie had sent him Alan’s number.

'Go on, ask him,' she encouraged with a small smile.

Deciding it would do no harm, he texted his son.

_Hi Alan, it’s Duncan. Cass says you’re flying out on the 8th and I’d be happy to take you to the airport._

Before sending it, Duncan considered including his surname, then decided against it. He also tried a few ways of phrasing ‘take you to the airport’; ‘drop you’ seemed too dismissive, ‘bring you’ perhaps too presumptuous. He reread the text, and sent it. A reply came quickly, taking Duncan by surprise.

'He’s answered,' Duncan said, his eyes still on the screen.

Cassie waited, then asked with mock impatience, '-And?'

'He said yes.'

Cassie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

 

On the morning of Alan’s flight, Duncan sat at the breakfast bar, jogging a leg up and down and drumming his fingers. While cooking them breakfast, Jimmy glanced over a few times with concern. He knew that anxiety and guilt were still mixed up in Duncan’s feelings about Alan, and he suspected that addressing them head on might be needed to move things along.

Jimmy put down a plate in front of the nervous man before him, and then put his hand over his drumming fingers. Duncan looked up, having been snapped out of his reverie, and gave a self-deprecating smile. Jimmy came around the bar to give him a hug.

'Have you had your weekly visit to the cemetery?' Jimmy asked gently.

'Not yet,' Duncan shook his head, 'After breakfast, I guess.'

'Can I come with you?'

Duncan’s face registered mild surprise, though not displeasure.

'Sure,' he replied, 'That would be nice.'

Jimmy gave him a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder, then sat down for breakfast.

 

They walked back from the cemetery holding hands. Jimmy looked up, as sunshine started to break through the cloud cover.

'Should be fine weather for the flight.'

Duncan also glanced skywards, his expression apprehensive.

'Aye.'

'Have you thought of a way to keep in touch with Alan while he’s in Glasgow?' Jimmy asked.

'Not yet, no,' Duncan admitted.

'We should offer him a place to stay,' Jimmy mused, 'If he wants to come up for Up Helly Aa, or whatever.'

Duncan gave Jimmy a grateful look, 'I’ll suggest that, then. Good idea. You know, it’s not occurred to me until now that he might not have anywhere to go for Christmas.'

Jimmy’s eyes grew wide with the realisation. He hadn’t thought before just how alone in the world Alan Killick might be.

'Let’s see if we can arrange something with both him and Cassie then,' Jimmy said firmly.

Duncan gave his hand a squeeze, and Jimmy put his arm around his shoulders. As they reached the foreshore outside the house, they stopped and leaned against the sea wall.

'Speaking of Glasgow, I’m thinking I should travel down with Cassie, and stop in to see Fran’s parents,' Jimmy’s tone was serious.

Duncan gave a cautious smile, 'You want to tell them about us?'

Jimmy nodded.

'How do you think they’ll take it?' Duncan turned to face him, still leaning against the wall, his expression open.

Wincing slightly, Jimmy said, 'Maybe you should tell me how things stand between you?'

'Ah, well,' Duncan stated, speaking to his feet, 'I suppose we’ve not spoken since-'

'The funeral?' Jimmy guessed.

'That’s right,' he agreed, 'I only really talked with her dad, but actually, he was more than civil. Since then I’ve been on their Christmas card list, so perhaps that counts for something.'

 

'Hello you two!' A cheerful voice cut through their conversation. They turned to see Tosh, Donnie, and Dougal coming up the road.

Duncan knelt down as Dougal wagged his whole body excitedly and jumped up at him.

'Hello wee laddie. Yes, I’m happy to see you as well!' He laughed

'Hi, Tosh,' Jimmy said warmly, 'I’ve heard a rumour you’ve adopted the dog.'

Donnie answered, his face full of a happy pride, 'Yes, he’s all ours now. All three legs. I want to prove to Tosh that I can be a good dad.'

'Thanks for that, Donnie,' Tosh said, feigning embarrassment, 'Anyway, we’ll be off.'

'See you tomorrow?' She looked to Jimmy, who nodded, 'Bye, Duncan. Dougal, come on now.'

'Aye, see you later,' Duncan stood again, leading Jimmy down the steps to the house.

 

Two hours later, Duncan picked Alan up at the Sanctuary. He smiled at his son as he approached the car, and thought he spotted an almost-smile back.

'Anywhere you want to stop on the way?'

'No thanks,' Alan replied, 'I’ve got everything.'

They were quiet until Duncan turned onto the main road, when Alan spoke again.

'Mum said you visited.'

 

Duncan had approached the visit to HMP Grampian as a penance. Entering the building, his shoulders tense and palms sweaty, he felt almost as if he was heading back to the cells in Lerwick. Stopping to take some deep breaths, he reminded himself of Jimmy’s words at the airport.

_Donna was responsible for her own actions, Duncan._

It helped to know that Jimmy clearly believed that, even if he didn’t 100 per cent believe it himself.

When Donna appeared, he felt his throat close up and his eyes sting. He dug his fingernails into the heels of his hands to try to steady his emotions, and he gave her a small smile.

'Hi, Duncan.'

'Hi, Donna.'

'How was your journey?'

Something unclenched inside him when he realised she might try to make the visit easy for him.

'Fine, no problems.'

'How’s Cassie?' She asked.

Yes, she was making it easy for him. He smiled genuinely, and breathed a little easier.

'She’s having a great summer with Alan. I think her dad’s hoping the seals will bring her home to Shetland more often.'

Donna had blinked at the mention of her son, but she hadn’t frowned or tensed, so Duncan pressed on.

'Actually, speaking of Alan, he’s probably got other plans, but we’d like to invite him up for the holidays,' he looked down at his hands as he said it, but glanced up as he waited for her response. She looked mildly surprised, but not unpleasantly so. She pursed her lips and nodded.

'I don’t mind you seeing Alan. It’s probably good for him,' she paused, but Duncan thought she had more to say. He stayed quiet.

'There were reasons for keeping things from him. Maybe not good reasons, after my husband died, but…' She gave a small, bitter laugh, 'Sally wanted to be sure that Drew wasn’t Alan’s father.'

Before he could catch himself, Duncan’s jaw dropped open. He quickly recovered his expression while his mind raced, realising the implications.

Donna continued, 'I can understand why she would think that. She came around asking these questions, and it’s the way she asked, or maybe she just caught me in a reckless mood… I told her everything.'

Donna had spoken impassively, but she wiped away tears.

Duncan chose his next words carefully.

'The night she went missing, Sally and I had an argument. She wouldn’t believe that I didn’t know, and just thought that I wouldn’t acknowledge Alan. In a way, she was right, since I didn’t do anything with what she told me,' he stopped and took a deep breath to steady himself, meeting Donna’s eyes.

'Donna… I’m sorry-' His voice caught, and he cleared his throat, looking at the ceiling, 'I spent twenty years fucking things up and hurting other people…'

He looked back at her.

'And I’m so sorry,' He finally continued, 'You had so much to cope with, and you still raised a fine young man. It’s a privilege to get to know him. And thank you for letting me visit you.'

Donna gave him an appraising look. Finally, she nodded decisively, and told him, 'You can visit again.'

 

'Mum said you visited,' Alan said, his voice matter of fact.

'I did. She gave me the impression it would be ok to go again, but maybe she was being polite?'

'No, it’s fine. Don’t feel you have to.'

'I’m grateful she let me. We’ve got a lot to catch up on.'

Duncan thought he’d better let Alan take the lead on this particular topic. When nothing more was said after a few minutes, he changed the subject, clearing his throat.

'It looks like Cassie will be home for Christmas this year, and Jim and I hope you might consider coming to stay as well?' He tried to make the invitation sound casual and friendly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a slight nod from Alan, who then said quietly, 'Aye, I’ll think about it.'

Apparently deciding to sound more positive, Alan followed up with, 'Thanks, that’d be great. I’ll let you know.'

Duncan smiled at him, 'You’re welcome any other time, as well. We’ve got a spare room.'

Alan looked out the window, seeming tense. Duncan tried to stay calm. A small sound came of Alan clearing his throat.

'Ok,' he dipped his head slightly.

Nothing more was said until they got to the airport. Duncan parked, and they entered the building. There was half an hour before the flight, and they spent it talking about football. When the gate opened, Alan picked up his bag, and turned to face Duncan.

'Say hi to Suki for me,' Duncan’s tone was light. He had checked in advance with Cassie that the unlikely couple were still together. The mention of his girlfriend finally made Alan smile properly.

'I will. Apparently, she’s got a welcome home thing planned.'

'That sounds fun,' Duncan grinned. He hesitated only a moment, wondering if a hug would be ok, before putting out his hand. Alan shook it, and Duncan briefly grasped his shoulder, before watching his son leave through the gate. When Alan turned to look back, Duncan met his eyes and waved.

 

Jimmy woke up with Duncan’s arms around him. His first thought was that Cassie was going to Glasgow today. His second thought was that something was missing - he realised it was the deep dread and grief that had plagued him every previous time Cassie left the island. Today, what he was experiencing was sadness, mixed with contentment. He didn’t want her to go, but he also knew it would be alright. Duncan must have sensed he was awake, because his arms tightened. Jimmy leaned down and kissed the nearest wrist.

'Morning,' Duncan mumbled into Jimmy’s shoulder, kissing it, then kissing his neck.

Jimmy answered with a sleepy murmur of pleasure, pulling Duncan’s hand downwards.

 

Washed and dressed, Jimmy came downstairs to find Cassie on the sofa on her laptop. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

'Mornin’ darlin’.'

'Hey, dad.'

'How’s the weather looking?' He saw she was looking at the Met Office website.

'Clearing up. Our flight’s showing as leaving on time at the moment.'

Jimmy made his way into the kitchen, 'Have you got everything you need?'

'Yep, all ready,' she replied, 'I thought I’d make lunch for us today.'

'Sounds good!' Duncan called out happily as he entered the room. He, too, leaned over and kissed Cassie, joining her on the sofa, 'What are we having?'

'Oh, nothing special. I had meant to make it a picnic on the beach, but that all depends on whether the sun actually comes out today.'

Jimmy came over with two coffees, one of which he gave to Duncan, before sitting in an adjacent chair.

Cassie put down her laptop and looked at her dad, 'I’ve been wondering, how will you manage working and running the croft?'

Jimmy smiled and sat forward. He’d been expecting the question.

'It’ll be gradual,' He said in a reassuring voice, 'I’ll be taking blocks of annual leave to do some of the bigger things, but I’ll also be spending more weekends on the Isle. There’ll be some things that are administrative that your grandparents can just hand over to me now, and I can do those here. I can retire properly anytime, of course. I’ve done my 30 years of service.'

'Police pensions, eh?' Duncan said wryly, giving Cassie a wink.

Jimmy acknowledged the dig with a shake of his head, and continued, 'I’ve put in a request to gradually reduce my hours starting this year, and in a couple of years‘ time, if it feels like the right time, and all goes well with the croft…'

He turned his attention to Duncan, before finishing, 'We’ll move there.'

The men looked to Cassie, waiting for her verdict.

'You know, you really should have a meadow,' Cassie said thoughtfully, 'For the wildlife.'

That wasn’t what Jimmy had expected.

'A meadow?'

'She’s right, actually,' Duncan agreed.

'Alright, you two. As it happens, we can probably spare some more grazing land. I reckon Fair Isle can cope with one less sheep farm. Fleece probably won’t ever make any money, and meat subsidies won’t go on forever, whether from Brussels or Holyrood.'

Grinning at Duncan, before turning back to Cassie, he added, 'It’s not sustainable. Don’t mention this to your grandparents, by the way. It’s likely to be a hard sell. There are plenty of other things to do before making that particular change.'

'Understood,' Cassie said with a laugh.

 

The weather didn’t clear enough for a picnic, but after lunch the family took a walk around the harbour. A little crowd was gathered at a slipway, and when they approached, they saw a seal’s face bobbing in the water just a couple of meters away.

'Is it alright?' Duncan asked Cassie.

'Oh, yes,' she smiled, 'It’s a young one. Probably just curious about us.'

One of the onlookers turned to Cassie and asked, in an English accent, 'What sort of seal is it?'

'That’s a grey,' she replied, happy to share her knowledge of the animals, 'We also get common seals in the harbour, but most often these ones. Oh, there’s another.'

A second head had popped up in the water.

More questions were asked of Cassie, and she answered confidently, while expanding on the theme by encouraging people to visit the Sanctuary. She pointed out an area to the northeast of the harbour where a pod of orcas had been seen two days before.

Jimmy listened, musing that it took him over 20 years to return to Shetland, and over 30 to decide to return to Fair Isle like his mother had waited and hoped he would. He wondered if it might be the same for his daughter. He told himself he could wait, while he and Duncan made sure she always had a home to come back to, and a thriving island life to come back for.

 

Duncan drove them to the airport. When the gate opened, Duncan hugged Cassie and Jimmy checked his watch.

'I’ll be back in 18 hours,' Jimmy said.

'I’ll be here,' Duncan replied, reaching for him. A quick hug and a kiss, and Duncan was waving them off.

 

Three hours later, Cassie and Jimmy turned into the street where Fran’s parents lived. On impulse, he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to him.

'I love you.'

Cassie gave a small laugh and squeezed his hand, 'It’ll be ok.'

 

That night, Jimmy rang Duncan from the guest room that had once been Fran’s childhood bedroom.

'Hey,' Duncan answered, sounding expectant.

'Hey, you.'

'Everything ok down there?'

'Yes, well, Cassie’s gone to her student flat.'

'Did you see it? Is it a hovel?'

Jimmy laughed slightly, 'She showed me pictures and it looks alright. I waited until she left before I...broke the news to Fran’s parents.'

Duncan picked up from Jimmy’s tone that it hadn’t gone well.

'Oh. Was I the problem?'

'I think they were shocked by the whole thing. Alice kept saying that she didn’t understand…George spoke to me later and said she just needed time, but I think he was angry I’d upset her.'

Duncan inhaled, 'Oh man, are you alright?'

'Well, we didn’t leave it there, or I wouldn’t still be here with them. Cassie saved the day after Alice rang her.'

'Bloody hell.'

'Aye,' Jimmy rubbed his eyes, 'I don’t know what all they talked about, but Cassie texted me afterwards.'

He put the phone on speaker, and read over the message his daughter had sent him.

'She explained that we’re in love with each other, I know that much. And that she’s happy we’re together. Anyway, they apologised for taking it badly at first and the three of us ended up in the pub toasting Duncan Hunter, the father of Cassie Perez and the man who rescued me from eternal bachelorhood.'

Duncan snorted in disbelief, 'Mad bastards.'

'They really were very apologetic. And pished by the end. I think I am too,' Jimmy admitted.

'Aye, I can hear a bit of a drawl there. Don’t miss your flight in the morrow.'

'I’ve set my alarm.'

 

The next day was clear, and Jimmy had a good view of Fair Isle as the flight drew closer to Sumburgh. He’d been trying to decide which bit of grazing land James might give up for Cassie’s meadow, and from this vantage point, the spot he had in mind looked ideal. He’d mention the idea to his mother first, and let her talk James into it. The meadow would be between his parent’s house, and the spot he and Duncan were thinking of building a house of their own. That’s the project Duncan will probably enjoy the most, Jimmy thought with affection and a rising excitement.

 

As they landed, Jimmy considered what Shetland had meant to him over the past six years. When he moved back, he had thought that living here, Cassie would be protected from violence and darkness. Yet he still faced those demons at work. He had seen people do terrible things, but he knew he could take pride in having delivered some justice, sometimes when it had been long overdue.

Shetland was where he had returned to live without Fran, the place he lived with his daughter, then the place he lived without her, and where he sometimes thought he would be on his own forever.

Jimmy recognised many of the other passengers, and exchanged nods and hellos as they disembarked, feeling the warmth of returning home. Now, he was coming back to a place that wasn’t lonely anymore, but was full of love. Joy sparked as he let that realisation flow through him.

As he came through the gate and saw Duncan Hunter waiting for him, he knew it had all been worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Probably. It's possible there'll be an epilogue or something. Also, Kai the star beta and I are still editing previous chapters. There are a few things I want to improve like descriptiveness and maybe some bits to add as well. If you want to read the final final fic, maybe check back in September. 
> 
> In the mean time, this pairing is still lodged in my brain and I’m writing a sequel to my recent AU fic ‘I Know Where I’m Going’. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to Kai for the wonderful beta help! 
> 
> Thanks to you folks for reading :)


End file.
